The Best
by Yia
Summary: She was the best kunoichi any village could ever have. After being away for all her life, now she has to go back. What will her life be when she meets the man with the white eyes?
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It had been so long since the last time she was here. Actually, she had never been there on her own feet. What is the meaning of that sentence? Well, when she was born, she had been taken away to become the BEST.

Now, after so long, and so many missions, she was ordered to go back. She didn't know what was to be her job back in the village but she was sure that her boss would find a way to keep her busy.

Her team was tired for the days of traveling without stopping, the long fighting and the hard mission to get a very important scroll back. If she had been any other kunoichi, she might have complained but she wasn't.

In the entrance, Jiro marked their arrival like he always did whenever she wasn't around. They took her to the Hokage tower to present their report.

"How was it?" the leader asked from behind his desk.

"Mission accomplished" answered Rico. Koyi handed him the scroll.

"You three can leave" the man ordered. The three guys left, leaving the mysterious woman behind. "Take off your mask" she did, letting her hair fall. "You've become a beautiful woman. Kushina will be happy to see you." He stood up. "Come with me."

"Do you have another mission for me?" she stopped him.

"Not for today."

"Then I would rather leave."

"You don't have anywhere to go and you're not allowed to leave the village without a mission or my permission."

"Don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow morning" she left leaving flowers behind. When she knew her orders where to come back, she had made arrangements for a department for herself. She had contacts, everywhere. That was one of the many reasons why she had become the BEST.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura 15

Naruto, Sasuke and the other rookies 19

Neji, Lee and Ten Ten 20

She went back first thing in the morning. She could just sleep for a couple of hours the night before. For Sakura, it wasn't right to be in this place.

Minato sat in his office working when she came in. He watched her carefully. She was no longer the baby girl that left the village so many years before in Tsunade's arms; to fulfill a destiny chosen for her. She was four years younger than his son, yet she had much more experience in the terrible life of a ninja.

"Good morning Sakura. I was about to send someone to look for you."

"Hokage sama?"

"I want you to have lunch in my house today."

"I wouldn't want to cause trouble" it wasn't the truth. She didn't like to be around other people if she could help it because it reminded her of the loneliness in which she had grown.

"I want you to come" he said firmly.

"Fine" she surrendered. "Any missions for today?" She hoped to be allowed to leave soon.

"I have other plans for you" he stood up. "Follow me" he ordered and walk out of the building with her behind. They walk silently through the village. They stopped at the entrance to Konoha. Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraya were just coming in.

"Sakura!" Tsunade was excited to see her apprentice.

"Sensei" Sakura made a small reverence out of respect.

"How are you?" asked Shizune, happy to see the girl.

"Fine and you?"

"We are excited to see you kiddo!" Jiraya tried to get close but the kunoichi stepped back, knowing him well. Minato smiled.

"Jiraya sama, Tsunade hime, Shizune san welcome to Konoha" the Hokage greeted politely. "Kushina is waiting for us to have lunch."

"Will that hyperactive kid of yours be there?" asked Jiraya.

"He is training. He might come a little later" they walked taking to the Hokage, while the kunoichi listened in silence. In the clan area, the found their way to the Namikaze compound. A beautiful redheaded woman greeted them.

"When Minato told me you were coming, I did your favorite dishes Jiraya san."

"You look more beautiful than last time Kushina san" Jiraya kissed her hand several times, before Minato intercepted him nicely.

"I also ordered the best sake in the Fire land."

"I really appreciate that darling" Tsunade smiled.

"I have some books you might be interested in Shizune san."

"Thank you."

"But what am I seeing here? You're so beautiful" Kushina stared at Sakura like a mother would. The kunoichi felt uncomfortable.

"Thank you Kushina sama" the Hokage's wife hugged the kunoichi. The pink haired teen didn't know how to react to that show of affection. "Let's go inside" they sat around a table with Minato at the head, Kushina and Shizune at his right, Jiraya and Tsunade at his left and the teen ager in front, with her back to the door. They started talking about what the three visitors had been doing in the last couple of years. Sakura watch them interact. She had been in many missions and seen people enjoy happily in friendly meetings but she had never been really part of one like this, even if she didn't feel comfortable.

"Mom we're home!" Naruto came inside followed by Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Lee.

"Hello guys. Would you like to eat with us?" The woman asked them nicely. They all agree.

"Well, you all know Jiraya, Tsunade and Shizune but let me introduce you to Sakura" the young woman turned her head to see them staring at her and felt a chill run down her back when she saw the guy with white piercing eyes.

"Hello" she kept her façade cool.

"Wow you're beautiful!" Naruto and Lee had their mouths open. Everyone in the room laugh excepting Sakura, Sasuke and Neji.

"Thank you" she said politely. She wanted to get out of there soon. It was so uncomforting.


	3. Chapter 3

They ate enjoying stories from the sannins, even Neji and Sasuke admire them. Sakura remembered many of those adventures they were talking about. She had learned so much from them, at such a young age.

Tsunade, Jiraya and Shizune wanted to see the other shinobi. Minato invited them that night to a ninja bar. The entire group would meet there that night and it would be a good opportunity for Sakura to be introduced.

The kunoichi didn't want to go but she couldn't let Shizune deal with the two crazy sannin after too much alcohol.

"The meeting is at eight. I guess the three of you would like to rest before" they were shown to their bedrooms in the compound.

"Father, we want you to train with us" Naruto asked.

"Go darling, I would like to talk to Sakura" Kushina made them leave.

"May I help you with something Kushina sama?" asked Sakura.

"First of all, please, just call me Kushina."

"I can't" Sakura refused fast.

"Please darling" the older woman took her hand softly.

"I'm sorry but it's not right" Sakura took her hand back. "Kushina sama, I would like to go train for a while" the girl didn't wait for an answer. She left the house.

Sakura didn't mean to be rude, but she couldn't understand what she was doing back in Konoha. Besides, why had she felt that chill when she had seen the shinobi of long brown hair?

She walk through the garden, she passed the place where the men were training.

"Sakura where are you going?" asked Minato, stopping his fight with his son.

"I'll come back at night to accompany you to the bar."

"You can stay and train with us."

"Minato sama" she didn't have time to finish answering. A hawk flew to her and she received it in her left arm. She took a small message out of its leg with her right hand.

"What is it?" The Hokage asked impatient.

"There's a package on its way to Konoha for me."

"What is in that package?" asked Naruto walking to her with a smile.

"A gift."

"I'll go pick it up. It's almost here."

"Neji will go with you" ordered Minato. "You can't leave the village Sakura."

"I know Hokage sama."

"Neji make sure she is ok."

"Yes Minato sama" the couple ran fast to the entrance.

...

What do you think is in the package?


	4. Chapter 4

She sent chakra to her feet, making herself run faster with Neji following close behind. Sakura stopped to see a man at the gates. He stared at her for a few seconds.

"Sakura sama?"

"Yes."

"This is for you" she took the box and opened it. Her heart hurt when she realized what it was.

"When did it happen?" She asked with a steady voice.

"Yesterday... he was really sick" the man answered with pain.

"I'm really sorry."

"Use them to protect like he taught you to. That's all I want" he requested.

"I will Ken san."

"Remember you'll always be welcome."

"I'll go back as soon as I can. I promise" the man left without saying another word. The girl stared at the things given to her. She couldn't cry, but that was what she wanted. The sannins and Minato had to know about this. "I'll meet you at the bar."

"I'm not leaving. The Hokage ordered me to make sure you were ok."

"I am."

"I don't think so" she didn't answer and directed herself with the things to the memorial stone.

**"Had she lost someone?"** Neji asked to himself. He saw his father's name. She knew he was probably curious but she couldn't explain. Her throat had close, any intent on saying something, would've cause her to be seen as weak. She stood solemnly and prayed silently for those that had left. Somehow, the fact that Neji was there, made her feel comforted.

**"Can I trust him?"** She scolded herself after that thought. First of all, they had just met. Second, a ninja could never trust anyone completely. Third, being her, trust was something forbidden.

Finally, she decided it was time to head back. The Hokage must've been getting impatient with them not arriving yet and she had to talk to him before going to the bar.

"Sakura, what took you so long?" asked Tsunade mad. She wanted sake.

"Rei sama is death" she announced. The blond became white as paper, Jiraya seemed struck, Shizune and Kushina were sobbing, Naruto, Sasuke and Lee didn't who she was talking about.

"Who told you Sakura?" asked Minato not believing his ears.

"His son did. He brought, the weapons his father had done for me" she opened the box for them to see the beautiful arms with cherry blossoms craved in them. There were different size kunais, shurikens, two katanas, nunchucks, a pair of sais, kamas, fans and other weapons. They were so beautiful, specially made for the use of the pink haired kunoichi.

"Who was that man?" asked Naruto loudly. Minato hit his son on the head.

"Be respectful. That man was one of the best shinobis to walk Earth" answered the Hokage serious.

"Sakura san, how did you know him?" asked Lee.

"He was my sensei" she answered staring at the box. Neji understood now why she had gone to the memorial stone. He wanted to say something to comfort her and he didn't know why, they barely knew each other.

...

I hope I didn't make any mistakes in the weapons names and I'm really bad with names, so please be patient with me. This is my first story.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura had found and excuse to not going with them. She had promise to walk by Minato's house in the morning.

Tsunade and Jiraya were already drunk and had convinced many of the shinobi to play poker with them, while continuing drinking. It was turning to be the drag she thought it was going to be in the first place.

Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Minato, Ibiki, Gai, Lee, Ten Ten, Kiba with Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru and Naruto were playing. Sasuke and Neji watch with the critic eyes of their clans, Hinata and Ino were dancing, Choji was talking with Shizune, Kakashi was focus on reading his book.

The night ended with many of them drunk, Tsunade and Jiraya weirdly flirting with each other and losing all the games and everybody ready to get into bed.

The pink haired girl went to the memorial stone in the morning and stare at many names, stopping at two specially. There was so much, it could be said about a girl like her and yet, nobody was to ever know.

She walked to the Namizake compound. Minato and Kushina were having breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good morning honey. Would you like to eat something?"

"No, thanks Kushina sama. I guess Tsunade sensei is sleeping."

"Yes" Minato sighed. "It was hard to bring them back" Sakura laughed in her head, how many times had she and Shizune dealt with her sensei drunk?

"How do you feel Sakura?" asked Kushina looking at the girl.

"I'm ok" the kunoichi was firm.

"Are you…" Minato interrupted his wife. He knew Kushina was worried about the girl, he was too but the ninja wouldn't allow them close, she had been trained to keep her distance from everybody.

"Today, I'll take you to meet the people you'll train with, besides your team."

"Yes Hokage sama."

"Naruto!" shouted Minato.

"Be quiet father!" the boy came in with a hangover face.

"I told you not to drink that much."

"I know, but Lee challenged me and I had to win."

"Let's go."

"Can't I have breakfast."

"No, we are already late" Minato left with Sakura and an angry Naruto, following behind.

"Oh, by the way, hi Sakura chan!"

"Hello Naruto san"the girl answered without care.

"Are you training with us today?" asked the young blonde.

"I guess" they arrived to a place in the forest where Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, Ten Ten, Gai and Neji were waiting for them.

"I know we're late. I apologize" the Hokage said. "I want to introduce you all to Sakura sama. She will be training with you. Sakura, this are Kakashi, Gai and Ten Ten, you already know Lee, Sasuke and Neji."

"Nice to meet you all" she kept her face strait.

"You look wonderful today Sakura sama" Lee rushed forward.

"You're a beautiful flower of youth!" said Gai with stars in his eyes.

"I want to spar with you Sakura chan" Naruto jumped in front of her. She agreed and walked away from everybody with the blond. "Ready?"

"Any time you are" he ran to her, everybody thought he was going to hit her and he did, making her clone disappeared. Nobody had notice when had she change her place. Naruto made his own clones and ordered them to look for her but they couldn't move. One by one they started to disappear.

Neji tried looking for her with his byakugan, he couldn't find her. Kakashi and Sasuke activated their sharingan trying to get a better view of what was happening.

Sakura had thrown small needles at the copies. Suddenly a punch of air, made Naruto step back, next there was another in his back, then in his stomach. Naruto jumped away trying to escape and find the girl. He tried sensing her, looking from one side to another, jumping in the trees and nothing.

"Don't worry Naruto san, they always come back" Sakura whisper in his ear. He turned around with a kunai in hand. Sakura pushed some chakra in his right shoulder making him let the weapon fall, then on his left shoulder. Finally, she made some hand signs and the blond fell unconscious.

"That was fast" said Ten Ten incredulously.

"He won't have the hangover anymore, when he wakes up" Sakura said. They were all impressed, including the Hokage.

The others spared while the girl stayed close to Naruto, making sure he was ok. The blond started snoring after some minutes. She smiled, at least he was resting.


	6. Chapter 6

During the rest of training, Neji kept a close eye on the pink haired kunoichi. There was something different in her.

Afterwards, Tsunade and Shizune arrived. Minato told Sakura to follow them. They went directly to the hospital.

"You have to start fulfilling your obligations inside Konoha. Tsunade hime told me she has trained you as a medic too and that you are really good. She will take the post as the director of the Hospital with Shizune and you as her second. When you are not training with your team or my son and his friends, or working on an assignment I've given to you, you'll work in the hospital."

"Ok" she couldn't refuse, that's why she didn't bother to argue. They walked down the halls of the building and were introduce with everyone there. Then they went to the Hokage Tower.

"Do you like Konoha so far?"

"Does it matter?"

"Sakura, I know you don't remember being here…"

"And that's why I would like to know the real reason why I was ordered to come back." He sighed.

"You're almost sixteen and you have obligations…"

"Do you actually think so little of me?"

"We have heard rumors of a great ninja that has put down many organizations like Orochimaru. Nobody knows who this ninja work for."

"You're talking about me?"

"Yes. For Konoha's safety and yours, you should stay close. You'll just leave if it's absolutely necessary for a mission."

"Then I guess I won't have permission to go to my sensei's burial."

"I'm sorry but no."

"Is there anything else?" the girl asked.

"There is someone else here that I'm sure you'll like to see again. Come in" the Hokage said out loud. Naruto, Neji went in first and behind them was Ibiki.

"Did you ask for me Minato sama?"

"Yes. I have someone I would like you to see."

"You need any information?"

"No, Ibiki sensei" Sakura spoke softly. The man turned to her surprised.

"Sakura is that you?"

"Yes" she vowed softly.

"Wow, you've grown! How long has it been, one or two years?"

"Two Ibiki sensei."

"Sensei?" Naruto was surprised. "You said, you didn't take apprentices."

"She is different. I told you not to call me sensei anymore" he said.

"I owe you respect" she answered.

"I'm so happy you're here" he smiled. "I've worked the tactics you sent to me last time. They work perfect!"

"I'm glad sensei. I had to use them some weeks ago in a mission."

"Are you staying long?"

"For now, she is" answered Minato for her.

"Perfect! You should come to my office in the ANBU building. I would be honor to work with you again."

"The honor will be all, mine" she accepted.

"That's unfair!" Shouted the younger blond in the room. "You've never let any of us, see you work."

"Hyuga can come anytime he wishes to."

"Hey, what about me?"

"No, you're too noisy Naruto."

"Naruto, be quiet!" His father ordered before the blond could argue.

"Sakura, Hyuga let's go somewhere else" the two followed Ibiki out the office.


	7. Chapter 7

The ANBU building was one of the biggest in the city and one of the most dangerous too. To get inside, you had to be an ANBU or be with one of great importance. Neji had to go to his own office to check on some papers.

Ibiki´s office was real big and was decorated with torture instruments all over the walls. In the middle of the front wall, was something that attracted Sakura's attention, she walked to get close to the object.

"Is it…?"

"Yes, it's your first mask."

"Why did you keep it?"

"You know, you're like a daughter to me."

"Thank you" she hugged him. She had learned so much from this man.

"So now, have a sit and tell me what have you been up to" he directed her towards a couch.

"Is the same as always, too many missions."

"Why are you here?"

"Minato sama said it's for Konoha's wellbeing."

"You mean the rumors."

"Yes."

"You keep your emotions hidden, better than the last time we met."

"I'm a kunoichi, its part of the job" he thought it was sad because she was just a teen.

"I want to challenge you, to see how have your abilities improved."

"I wouldn't like to hurt you like I did last time" Sakura took a moment to remember.

"How is the men part in your life going?2

"You know there isn't such thing. You know the conditions of my life as a kunoichi."

"Sakura…"

"Let's talk about something else Ibiki sensei."

"Again with the sensei?"

"I won't stop saying it" there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" a man came in.

"Ibiki san the prisoner you have to question has arrived."

"I will go in a moment" the man bowed and left. "Sakura will you go with me?"

"In another time, now I have to go. I'm sure the Hokage has things for me to do" she disappeared in cherry blossom petals. The girl went to the forest first and did a few hand seals to send messages to her teammates. Then she ran in the direction of the Tower when somebody threw a kunai in front of her feet. She knew exactly, who had attacked her.

"Can I help you with anything Naruto san?" She asked without turning around.


	8. Chapter 8

D: I don't own Naruto.

She waited for the answer. The young blond was staring at her. His father thought so much of this girl and besides being gorgeous; he couldn't put a finger to the reason of the admiration.

"I was on my way for some ramen. Want to come?" He asked. The kunoichi didn't have time to answer, she had the feeling something bad was on its way to Konoha. She ran fast to the gates, followed by the blond that didn't understand what was going on with her.

A few minutes later, the alert bell rang all through the village. Naruto was shocked; he couldn't understand how she knew about the danger. The other ninjas soon arrived with the city's leader.

Sakura was at the front of the group fighting some rough ninja. They were going at her with everything they had. Naruto and his friends ran to help her but were stopped by other group of ninjas.

Neji had been in his office talking to his squad when the alarm had started ringing. He went to the gates fast. He had seen Sakura and felt the need to help her but was blocked by Kabuto.

"Hey there Hyuga."

"I should have imagined this had to do with Orochimaru" everybody was frozen when they heard that name. The snake appeared in between the crowd.

"I heard my former teammates were in Konoha and I thought a reunion would be interesting" he said.

"What makes you think they'll want to see you?" asked Minato coming closer. Naruto was close behind his father with Sasuke.

"I see your son is getting ready to take your place. You also accepted the Uchiha back after his treason." The snake laughed. Sakura knew something was off, Orochimaru would never have attacked just because he wanted to see his old partners. She kept her attention in his men; wanting to be sure they didn't try anything. That's when she saw it. The next thing happened real fast. The ninja took a kunai and taking advantage of everybody's distraction, he threw it directly at Minato to kill him. Sakura did some hand signs, so that her ANBU mask appeared over her face and she threw herself in between the enemy's weapon and the Hokage.

"What the heck?" asked Naruto. Everybody started fighting again. The kunoichi took out the kunai from her shoulder, it hurt like hell. Sakura pushed herself over Minato, ready to protect him if there was any other attack. Neji came close to her.

"So the rumors were true" said Orochimaru stepping closer to the kunoichi. "You are the one I keep hearing about and I was right to suppose you belonged to Konoha. Tell me ANBU; are you a man or a woman?" Sakura didn't answer. It wasn't any of his business.

"I'll find out sooner or later. I have the information I wanted. Let's go!" He ordered his men. They all left.

"Is there any wounded?" asked Minato. The only one was Sakura.

"Minato sama…" started Sasuke but was stopped.

"Later, come with me" the Hokage ordered the ANBU in front of him. They went to his office.

"Teme what did you want to tell my father?" Neji came close to them.

"Shut up dobe! That ANBU with your father was the one that brought me back."

"You mean, the one that save my father's life?"

"Yes, I could never forget that mask. If it hadn't been for him defeating me and making me see the things as they really were, I don't think I would be here."

"Have you seen him again before today?" asked Neji.

"No, after I arrived here."

"Neji sama, Minato sama wants to see you in his office" an ANBU said.

Sakura had already healed herself. Minato was giving orders to the ANBU around the Tower.

"Thank you Sakura, you save my life" he let himself fall tiredly in his chair.

"I was doing my job."

"Now you're in danger. I have new orders for you" there was a knock. "Come in." Hiashi and Neji Hyuga came in.

"You called for us Hokage?" They vowed.

"Have a sit" they did. "Hiashi I want you to meet Sakura sama" the older Hyuga looked at the girl and the next moment he had surprise in his expression.

"It's an honor Hiashi sama" she said. Minato began talking.

"What is going to be said now is to remain a secret. Orochimaru was just here and one of his men attempted against my life. An ANBU saved my life, that ANBU is Sakura sama. She is in real danger and it'll become worst in a couple of months. The safest place in Konoha is the Hyuga compound. I want her to stay there with you" Neji was sure his uncle would say no.

"She is welcome in our home" the Hyuga patriarch was solemn.

"Thank you Hiashi sama but Minato sama, that isn't necessary! I can take care of myself" she was mad.

"It's an order Sakura sama" she didn't answer besides; there was something else in her mind. What did he mean with the part of being in more danger in some months? Neji was paying attention to everything that was being said. He wanted to know everything he could about the girl that would stay in his house. "I'll send extra ANBUs to your property. Whatever happens, nobody has to know Sakura is the ANBU that saved my life."


	9. Chapter 9

D: I don't own Naruto.

The Hyuga compound was bigger than she had thought. Hiashi had regained his composure after leaving the Hokage´s office with the two ninjas. The three had walked in silence to the mansion.

The girl observed everything and everyone keeping all the information in her mind. She knew some things about clans but every family had its peculiarities. She was led to a big bedroom connected to its own bathroom. She felt peaceful to be inside even if it didn't have much decoration.

"You'll find anything you need in the room but if something was missing, feel free to ask for it. There are also clothes in the closet that should fit you. My nephew's room is next to yours. You are welcome to use the dojo or training grounds. There is always someone in the kitchen if you are hungry. Neji will be in chart of making sure you are fine."

"I thank you Hiashi sama but it isn't necessary. I assure you I can take care of myself."

"I'm sorry but there's no argument about this."

"Fine Hyuga sama" she hatted to be order around.

"It's late; we'll leave you to get comfortable" she undressed and went for a shower. Her body relaxed a bit in the water. She had so many thoughts in mind. Now they knew she was the kunoichi everybody talked about and that was serious matter.

She took out a yukata and allowed herself to fall in the soft bed. It took her a while to fall asleep lightly and then she slept for just a couple of hours.

She stood up in the dark and watched the clothes. They were mostly white; she had never worn that color. It was dangerous to attract attention in her line of work, which meant pink and white to be a "see me" call. She wore mostly black or her ANBU uniform and even hid her hair in a dark hood.

She made a few hand signs and a scroll appeared in front of her. She opened it and took out a clean pear of dark clothing. She would have to walk by her apartment to pick her things up.

She went to the garden and started meditating below a cherry blossom tree. She let her chakra run in her body and regenerate.

"Good morning" she heard Neji said after some hours.

"Good morning" she responded. He sat next to her to meditate. He hadn't been able to sleep much because she had been in his mind. Both of them stood up an hour later ready to go train with their respective teams. She would catch up with him, as soon as she was done.

The three men waited for her where she had indicated in the forest. Rico, Jiro and Koyi bowed in respect. They trained hard of several hours. After, Sakura went with Neji and his friends to train. The kunoichi later went to the hospital accompanied by the Hyuga.

She spent the rest of the day there getting acquainted with everything in the building. Tsunade was ready to give the girl, as much work as she could.

At the end of her shift, she found the white eyed shinobi waiting for her. All the nurses, female doctors and female patients stared at him having erotic fantasies. Sakura could see he was very handsome. For the rumors she had heard and what she had seen in the training sessions he was very strong. She had deduced he was an ANBU, maybe even a captain. She couldn't understand the way all women looked at him. She told him, she needed to go to pick her things up and disappeared in cherry blossom petals.

He wasn't happy for losing her. He had orders to keep her safe. Why was this woman being so difficult? And why did he care so much? Neji had thought she was beautiful since the moment they met but she was just a girl like any. He needed to take her out of his mind. He made a choice.

Naruto had invited him to have a night out with the guys but he had refused. Now he reconsidered and would go. He needed to cool off.

Sakura didn't want Minato to know where her home was because after the day she had, she knew, she would have even less time for herself than she usually did. She would be kept busy most of the time, so she needed a place only for herself.

She packed up all the things she thought she could need and went back to the Hyuga mansion. She left her things in her bedroom and had a shower. Then wearing black pants and tight black tank top she sat bellow the same cherry blossom three she had sat that morning. Of course, she felt tired but she knew her body wouldn't let her sleep. Meditation was a way of recovering energies for her.

As soon as she got settle, she started by feeling aware of everything around her, that included the Hyuga's curious stares. It was normal for them to be interested in her presence at their home. Clans with blood heritage wouldn't let a stranger in their house because of the importance of the family secrets. She didn't understand well, how the Hokage had convinced the Hyuga patriarch so easily. There was something she didn't know and she was going to find out.

It was probably past midnight when she heard some steps. She didn't pay attention to it; she was to focus on her own chakra. Sakura only opened her eyes the moment she felt someone in front of her. Neji looked at her and for some reason; his chakra seemed to be calling her.**"I must be more tired than what I originally thought"** she said in her mind.

"May I help you with anything Neji sama?"

"Why are you here this late?" His expression was serious.

"I couldn't sleep" she answered truthfully.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure" they looked into each other eyes without blinking. "Why are you up?" she didn't understand why the sudden curiosity.

"I was with my friends" he never gave explanations to anyone, why did he just feel the need to do it with this kunoichi?

She wasn't sure why she felt a sudden pull towards him, she tried to fight it. This was something new for her.

He was carefully watching her. There was so much strength in her acting and yet if you search carefully you could find some hidden innocence.

He was mad; he hadn't been able to enjoy himself in the club. Hyugas had a high level of tolerance for alcohol so getting drunk wasn't an option. He had chosen a girl to spend the night with but she hadn't been able to take her beautiful face out of his mind. His blond friend had bugged him all night that was the real reason for coming back.

"Fight me" he ordered and without a second thought he started attacking her. She had jumped before he landed his first punch and kick him with her leg. He fell to the grown and tried to bring her down with him but she had stepped back fast. He was never so careless, it was this woman. She had just been there for some days and was turning his life upside down. She held him down easily. He pulled her to his body. Sakura looked at him shocked. He touched her back running his fingers down her spine softly, she felt chills. Her body was reacting in a way she didn't know it could. With the last of her strength, she pushed herself away from him before something they couldn't go back from, happen.

"I should go try to sleep" she moved fast and made sure to put a chakra shield around her bedroom just to make sure nothing unwanted took place.


	10. Chapter 10

D: I don't own Naruto.

The next months were very busy for her and she made sure to avoid Neji or being alone with him, as much as possible. She still couldn't understand what had happened that night. So when she was in her bedroom, she would put up the shield around her bedroom. She would also avoid having any meal in the Hyuga mansion.

The hospital had lost personal during the last couple of years. Tsunade had decided to make it go back to being the best and that included making Sakura work double shifts every day.

Between all training, being a medic, helping Ibiki, avoiding Neji, any assignment the Hokage found for her and her usual lack of sleep, she felt drained. It was a big mystery how she kept going.

On the other hand, Neji was trying to figure what was wrong with him. He had kept distance because of her odd schedule.

An afternoon he was called by his uncle to the dining room, where he also found Minato. They scold him for lacking in his mission of taking care of Sakura. She was very precious to Konoha and her safety was a top priority. The young man could also see his uncle had some type of interest in the girl.

Then he was on his way to the hospital to pick her up and to make sure she had something to eat before taking her back to rest.

As soon as the nurses saw him, they called her. His breathing stopped. She was completely pale. If he didn't know better, he would've thought she was a ghost.

"Neji sama" she walked slowly towards him.

"Sakura sama I'll take you…"

"Sakura sama please don't leave yet. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi san just came back from a mission badly hurt. Tsunade and Shizune are in surgery. There's nobody else to treat them" a nurse came rushing towards the couple.

"Call Minato sama" ordered the pink haired running to the operating room. Neji tried to stay calm in the waiting room. The Hokage and his wife came rushing through the doors. A nurse made the pair sit and wait. After some hours, Sakura came out weakly. She could barely stay standing. Neji rushed to hold her.

"They'll be fine. They need to rest and eat well. I gave orders to keep them here for observation" she explained with the little strength she kept in her body.

"Thank you for taking care of our son honey" Kushina wanted to hug her but the kunoichi stepped back. The Hyuga wouldn't leave her, he was really worried.

"Neji take her home to rest" ordered the Hokage. The shinobi took the doctor in his arms and disappeared leaving behind leaves. The couple appeared close to the mansion. At first the girl struggled trying to break free, when she realized she was just wasting energy she allowed him to take her even falling asleep in his arms before arriving to their destiny. Neji looked at her softly. He was worried sick for this woman. He felt the need to stay by her side forever and to keep her safe.

As soon as they had stepped into her bedroom, the chakra shield was up. He tucked her in the bed carefully and stared at her for some time. Her face was relaxed, her breathing was soft, her lips looked inviting and most of all, for the first time since they meet her innocence was not hidden. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

He left the room fast and went to his room to try to sleep.

Sakura woke up as soon as he was out. She felt kind of empty, disoriented and tired. She tried to go back to sleep without success. She stood up and took a bath. Her body felt a little better. She decided to go out it would be a waste of time going back to bed.

Neji heard low steps in the hall. He stood of fast and went to see who was up at the time.

"Sakura sama you should be sleeping"

"I can't sleep anymore. What's your excuse?"

"I can't sleep either" again too many explanations.

"I'm going for a walk. Would you like to come?" she asked before realizing what she was doing. He followed her to the memorial stone. She prayed for a little while before going to the training grounds with him. They sat below a tree side by side to meditate. Minutes later Sakura's head was on Neji's shoulder and she was asleep. Carefully he moved her to his lap and hugged her.

He opened his eyes when he felt the sun in his face. The girl had hidden her face in his chest. He felt happy.

Neji transported them back to the Hyuga mansion before anyone dares to bug them.

They slept comfortably in Sakura's bed.

She woke up from the best rest she ever had. Her head was in the most comfortable pillow in the world. She was surprised to see Neji holding her and sleeping peacefully.

She couldn't stop herself. Sakura caressed his cheek softly with her hand. He was the most handsome man she had ever met and she felt something big for him. The most important thing was that she was forbidden to have anything.

The kunoichi stood up fast and left the room. She went to the Hokage Tower.

"Hello Sakura I'm glad you came. I was about to send someone for you. I have an urgent mission that only you and your team can fulfill" he explained the details of the job and then she left.

...

I hope you like it.

I hope what they say is more clear like this.

If you have any suggestions please tell me.

I'll try to upload another Nejisaku story soon in an adaptation of another story I wrote a while ago.


	11. Chapter 11

D: I don't own Naruto.

It took for her team a year to come back. The mission was a success. The three men returned without her.

Four more months had passed by before she presented herself in the Hokage Tower.

Neji had been shocked when he woke up and the girl wasn't in her arms anymore. Minato informed them later about her urgent mission and her quick departure. The shinobi had been disappointed and had taken the time to think about his feelings.

The boy, his uncle and cousins were in the Hyuga compound having tea. The girls were excited because of a party for Konoha's clans coming soon. They were trying to convince their cousin to go with them. Neji was doing everything he could to refuse. A maid interrupted them to say that the Hokage wanted to see them. Hiashi ordered to let him in.

They were all shocked to see the beautiful pink haired woman in front of them. She had lost all the baby fat she had, her face was more delicate, her body was thin and she looked a lot more like a kunoichi than before. Still Neji found even more hidden in her eyes, that sense of innocence. He felt the urge to hold her.

Minato introduced Hinata and Hanabi to Sakura. Then they were served a cup of tea.

"Sakura sama just got back from her mission."

"Her bedroom is ready for her" answered Hiashi.

"Are you going to the party Sakura sama? You can come with us" asked an excited Hanabi.

"You are welcome to join us" smile softly Hinata.

"That's a great idea!" said Minato before the kunoichi could refuse. "I'll ask Kushina to go with you for a dress."

"So it's a deal. Neji kun has a date!" shouted Hanabi.

"Great" approved Hiashi.

"Kushina will be happy to help you"

"We can help too" offered Hinata. The pink haired girl knew she wouldn't be able to get away from this.

…...

The kunoichi went to her trainings in the morning, then to report with Tsunade at the hospital. After her shift she went to the Namikaze compound. Kushina, Hinata and Hanabi were waiting for her with magazines of dresses.

They went to different stores in town, made her try a bunch of dresses. Finally they choose the perfect outfit with the necessary accessories.

Sakura was ready by the time they were to meet with the young Hyuga. Suddenly she felt kind of nervous. She hadn't been able to forget the strange sensations he caused in her. She had to find a way to get it out of her head.

The man was to come to the Namikaze compound with Hiashi and that is what happened. Neji lost his breath at the sight of Sakura in that beautiful green dress that made her amazing green eyes stand up.

"You look gorgeous Sakura sama" she tried to keep her blush down. Neji was wearing a dark suit with a white shirt and no tie.

"You look really handsome Neji sama" she confessed. Neji offered her his arm, she took it. They went to the building were the party was to take place.

First they were greeted by the sannins and Shizune. All the older people in the party looked at her with shocked expressions and whispered among themselves. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba with Akamaru, Ino, Chouji and Shino approached the couple and the Hyuga girls.

"We heard you had a date but this woman is stunning!" said Kiba.

"Sakura sama is it you?" asked Sasuke amazed.

"Sakura sama!" Naruto jumped on her and Neji caught him in the air.

"Hello Naruto san, Sasuke san" she was polite.

"These are Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Aburame Shino. This is Sakura sama" Neji introduced them.

"Nice meeting you all" she acted like any clan member would.

"Would you like to dance?" asked the white eye man. Sakura nodded.

Everybody observed them. They kept their eyes in the other. The girl felt that pull towards him again and wondered if he felt it too. She wanted so much to happen with this man and it hurt so much to know that nothing could happen.

"May I?" a man named Ken interrupted them. Neji moved away unhappy. This man was part of another important clan of Konoha but was a just a chunnin. Neji and his friends didn't like him much. Ken pulled Sakura close. She felt uncomfortable. He was trying to dominate her. His hand was on her back starting to low.

Neji wanted to make Ken regret for daring to touch what was his. He growled in his place next to Hinata.

"Is something wrong nii san?" asked the girl. Everybody turned their gazes to where Sakura was. She had just slapped Ken Wang.

"Never dare to try to touch me again or else…!" she threatened.

"You little bitch!" he tried to take her arm but Neji stopped him.

"You heard her" his voice was low and terrifying. Ken went pale and started stepping back.

"I want to see you in my office early in the morning" ordered the angry Hokage. The man ran away. "Are you ok Sakura?"

"I just need some air" the girl wanted to get away. She wasn't sure what she felt when Neji had come to rescue her. She turned around ready to get away when she felt a strong arm around her waist and pulled her to the strong body of Neji Hyuga. Seconds later she was being kiss by a strong pair of lips. For the first time in her life she allowed herself to let her emotions get the best of her. The girl kept her eyes closed even after they separated themselves. She bit on her lip afraid to look at anyone. To feel fear was another first for her and she didn't like it.

Everybody in the room was quiet. It had been a night full of shock for everyone.

…

I found a dress that I thought would look nice on Sakura; if you want to see it I'll put the link in my profile.

I'll try to update sooner, I hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

D: I don't own Naruto.

It had already been four months since that night. Sakura had returned to being the kunoichi that didn't talk about her emotions. She had been bombarded with work since she came back so she had the perfect excuse.

She hadn't been able to sleep a full night again since being in Neji's arms. She felt almost completely drain but she wouldn't let herself stop.

After disappearing from the party, she had moved out of the Hyuga compound and gone back to her own apartment. Minato had been mad about it but she hadn't care and refused to return.

The girl hadn't given herself time to think about the kiss or her feelings and had avoided the topic whenever Shizune, Tsunade or Kushina tried to ask. She had been weak but never again. She was to be the best ninja, with no friends, lover or any other weaknesses that could be used against her.

The kunoichi was in the ANBU building finishing an interrogation with Ibiki; it was 3 am in the morning. Her mentor had asked for her help with a ninja that had attacked some of Konoha's shinobis in a mission they had.

She felt hungry, tired and dirty so she went to the showers in the building ready to get cleaned up. She took out clean clothes from her scroll and a towel.

While the water ran down her back, she felt her muscles relax. She dried herself unsure if to bind up her breast or not. She finally decided on the first and left the bathroom in dark tight training clothes.

She walked to the kitchen ready for a cup of coffee and maybe a bite to eat. She wouldn't have time to go to her apartment before training.

"Sakura sama what are you doing here? It's late" she heard the one she had been avoiding. His voice showed concerned and fatigue.

"I was working with Ibiki sensei" she answered in a whisper. "What about you?"

"I was doing some paperwork" he came closer to her. Since that day at the party, he had figure out how he felt for the girl. He had wanted to talk to her a soon as he came back home and that's when his uncle, his cousins and him had been told she had left. He had wanted to go look for her but his uncle had stopped him.

"You don't know where to look for her and it's late" Hiashi had said. Neji had only seen her at training since then and as soon as it was done, she would be gone. Since she left to that mission he hadn't been able to sleep well without her in his arms so like every other night he kept himself busy.

"I should head back to the interrogation room" she said leaving behind what she had been doing in the counter. She had lost her appetite.

"Wait Sakura we need to talk" he took her arm gently. She tried to look into those strong white eyes with a straight face, it was hard.

"I have to go…"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I really should go" she felt all her fatigue finally hitting her body fully. He could see it.

"No" he carry her in his arms (sure she wouldn't be able to push him away) all the way to his office. He sat her on the couch carefully and went back to the kitchen for sandwiches and coffee. They ate in silence for some minutes.

"I should really get going" she started feeling that fear in her body again. He sat her in his lap and without warning he kissed her. She had never felt anything like this. Slowly without knowing what she was doing she put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him.

"I want you to go out with me" he demanded.

"Out of the question" she was out of his arms in a second.

"Sakura I know you feel the same way I do."

"You don't actually know anything about me and that's the way things are to stay." He stood up angry. Nobody ever said no to a Hyuga. He tried to calm himself.

"Hyugas are stubborn."

"Forget it."

"No" they stared at each other with determination written in their expressions.

"I won't make things easy for you."

"I wasn't expecting that" he smirked. "Besides, I like good challenges."

"I'm not a game" she answered angrily.

"I know you're not and that's why I'm not giving up" he answered caressing the girl's cheek softly. She fought hard against the need she felt to let her eyes close and enjoy the feeling.

"I really should go now."

"There's something else." He held her hand "are you going to continue missing trainings?"

"I don't have enough time."

"Then I'll find another way" she started feeling dizzy and gave a step back. Neji held her carefully to help her sat down.

"I should go back with Ibiki san."

"You're not going anywhere. You can barely stand. The couch is comfortable, rest while I go tell Ibiki you'll be here. " He left the room. **"He had probably slept in here before"** she thought. She leaned back trying to get herself comfortable. She couldn't fall asleep. Neji came in some minutes later. "You should be sleeping" he was mad.

"I can't. Sleep is always hard for me to get" she confessed shaking a little. She was cold. He sat behind her and hugged her.

"Sleep isn't easy for me either except for that time I had you in my arms. Let's give it a try" if she had had more strength, she would have argue but now she just put her head on his chest and close her eyes for a well-deserved rest. He fell asleep soon after content with holding her close.

…

The next one is up.

Any ideas or anything you think I'm missing?

Thank you for the reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

D: I don't own Naruto.

After an excellent night of sleep she hurried to the training grounds to meet with her team. She felt like flying.

Jiro, Koyi and Rico approached her as soon as they saw her. They seemed to want to tell her something.

"Sakura sama, are we training with Hyuga sama's team?"

"Excuse me?" she didn't understand. The three men moved aside and allowed her to see Neji, Shikamaru, Ten Ten and Kiba, Akamaru. "Hyuga sama what are you doing here?"

"Fulfilling my word" she felt stunned and touch but didn't show it. That's what he meant with **"I'll find another way"** she stepped forward.

"Are you sure your team will be able to handle training with us?" she asked in a challenge.

"If they don't, they'll have to answer to me" he answered interested in the game.

"What do you say about a treasure hunt?"

"What will the price be?"

"What do you want Neji sama?" they were close to each other.

"You know what I want Sakura sama."

"Then I'll have to make sure you don't win."

"Our objective is an obsidian kunai with a sakura blossom craved in it. Ibiki sensei hid it. This are the maps but be careful, there might be deadly traps" she threw a scroll to Neji. "Attacks are aloud, there are certain points you have to get so the genjutsu on the map reveal where to go next. Have fun."

Her team started moving. It was the first time she gave them an activity like this. They felt kunais close and Sakura knew it had to do with Ten Ten's specialty. She had learned about every ninja in Konoha and the most known out of it.

Her team mates dodge every attack easily. Akamaru barked and she knew he was alerting them of something, maybe a trap from Ibiki.

They ran to the top of the Hokage Mountain. Sakura left a genjutsu behind. She knew the Hyuga would not be affected because of his byakugan being strong but she wanted to see how the others would react. Minutes later Neji was beside them with an unhappy face.

"Continue" she ordered her team mates before stopping.

"A genjutsu?"

"Kunais" she answered. He pulled her body towards his. She kept her face held up high and so did he.

"I hope you understand I won't give up."

"And you should know I won't give in."

"We'll see about that."

"We got it Sakura sama!" her team ran back to them. Sakura took a step back.

"Excellent job" she congratulate her team. "Neji sama please take me to your team" they went back to the beginning of the mountain. Each one of the ninja was struggling with the genjutsu in their own way. Sakura did some hand signs and they regained consciousness. Sakura started walking away. The shinobi caught up with her. "I have to work."

"I know. I'm walking you to the hospital and I'm picking you up at the end of your shift. I want you to come back to the Hyuga compound."

"No"

"Minato sama just told me yesterday that Orochimaru has spies all around the villages trying to gather information about you. You have to keep a low profile. You are to be in the same team as me from now on. I will make sure to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself" she answered firmly. He stopped in front of her.

"I want you to be safe. Sakura I want to protect you" she was shocked.

"You don't know what you are saying" she turned around. "Please give up."

"I won't" he made her turn around. He kissed her roughly this time. She had to understand that he wasn't willing to let her go. It was hard for her to breathe afterwards. She had never been kissed like this before. In that precise moment there was a loud shout coming from Konoha gates. The couple hurried there. They found two guards seeing a death corpse walking. Minato appeared with Jiraya next to them.

"Minato I'm coming for the ninja soon" the corpse said and fell to the floor bleeding out completely and giving away a weird gas. Sakura jumped in front of all the ninjas and made some hand signs. A chakra sphere form around them and closed over the gates. It stopped anyone from the village to come near. The gas hit the sphere hard pushing Sakura while she tried to keep the protection up. Scraps and cuts started appearing in her body. She was trembling. Neji tried to step closer to her but Minato and Jiraya held him in place. It took half an hour for the poison to finally stop attacking her and disperse. The corpse became dust in seconds and Sakura fell down drained and badly hurt in Neji's arms.

"Orochimaru wanted to kill you" stated the weak Kunoichi.

"We have to take you to the hospital kiddo" Jiraya was very concerned.

"Tsunade sensei will blame you" the girl laughed softly. The old man became scared.

"Maybe Minato and Neji should take you" Jiraya offered.

"Chicken frog let's go" said the Hokage worried. They ran to the hospital. Tsunade took the girl herself.

"Sakura what did you get yourself into this time?"

"Just saving the Hokage's life again sensei" the blond woman allowed the three anxious men to come into the room as soon as she was finished patching up the girl.

"Jiraya you should've protect her!" shouted the blond woman ready to punch him.

"I was the only one that could stop the poison from coming inside Konoha" her body ached just for trying to pull air inside her lungs. Neji came closer to her, worried that she was in such a bad shape. She allowed her head to rest on his shoulder.

Minato, Tsunade and Jiraya had the same thought **"things were going to get harder from here on"**.

…...

Thank you for the reviews. It's easier to write knowing you like the story and reading your comments.


	14. Chapter 14

D: I don't own Naruto.

She had heard so many good things about his ability as a strategist but had never experienced it firsthand. It was excellent to have him by their side. Ibiki had told her that Nara Shikamaru was better than his father or even grandfather had ever been. He planned taking into account every piece of information they had and was an excellent team with Neji.

At first she felt left out and kind of uncomfortable. She listened to them quietly. Then she started to intervene with her own knowledge of the place, the people and the circumstances. In the mission she spent out of Konoha for a year, she had been spying on different bases from Orochimaru. She had a lot of information to provide.

Another thing she liked was the fact that Shikamaru did a plan B in case things didn't work the way they should.

Whenever she was on a mission by herself she could change the plan depending on how things were going but when working with other teams, she always had plan B and even C because the other ninja were under her watch and nothing could wrong.

The last part was to choose the shinobis that were to go to that mission besides them three and her team.

The Hokage had also the idea to reinforce the relation with their alleys; some sort of event was to take place in Konoha.

On the other hand, Sakura had been working on an antidote for the poison in case they were attacked with it again.

The kunoichi was still living in her apartment. The Hokage had insisted in her going back to the Hyuga compound but she had refused. The girl was as confuse as ever about her feelings for the white eye Capitan.

She kept herself away from him as much as possible, ever more than before. She was sure that hard things would come her way and if something was ever to happen to him because of her, she wasn't sure she could handle it.

Sakura got into her apartment at two in the morning feeling exhausted. She was usually organized but that day she let her clothes fall down in the floor with each step she gave closer to the bathroom. She finished getting her clothes off and got a shower. Then she went straight to bed with only a black top and matching shorts.

She turned on her bed from one side to another. She was really tired yet she couldn't fall asleep. Her body begged for rest but she couldn't sleep. Finally she got desperate. The only way she would be able to get some rest was far away from her.

She slipped through the window without even changing. Sakura jumped on the trees and roof tops until she was in front of the Hyuga mansion.

"Sakura sama good night" greeted an ANBU shocked to see what she was wearing.

"I'm here to see Neji sama" she answered professionally.

"He's in the dojo" the man couldn't help observing the well-built body of the kunoichi while she walked to the interior of the Hyuga property. Neji had taken off his shirt and was training against clones. He was mad at Sakura for not wanting to go back to the mansion.

"Clones aren't as strong as a real person" the girl held herself from the door, she felt too weak to support herself.

"Sakura" he turned around after defeating the last one. He couldn't stop seeing every part of her body with that skimpy outfit. "What are you doing here?" he asked trying to focus on her face.

"I need to sleep."

"I thought you weren't coming back."

"I…" she bit her lip "I can only sleep when I'm in your arms" she explained uncomfortably looking to the floor. He smirked and walk towards her. Neji put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. She put her hands over his chest.

"Does this mean I get to sleep with you?" she blushed darkly.

"Neji...! I been working too much, I need rest. My body refuses to sleep if I'm not in your arms. I can't understand the reason" she avoided his eyes. The shinobi took her chin and started kissing her hard. At first she didn't move, then her body reacted on its own and kissed him back after putting her arms around his neck. When they broke apart for lack of air, she was blushing hard and hid her face in his chest. He thought about kissing the skin in her neck to test a new theory he had about the taste and texture but stopped when he felt her shaking from the weakness.

He carried her to his room and tucked her in. He wanted to do so much more than just sleep with her in his arms but the girl was exhausted. He would wait for as long as she needed him to. He went for a quick shower, put on some comfy pants and joined her. It took her some minutes to fall asleep and he followed her soon after.

…

There goes the next one. Hope you like it!


	15. Chapter 15

D: I don't own Naruto.

Neji and his team were to join other ninja in a mission that had already started. The Captain wasn't thrill about being away from Konoha. Sakura had been out of the village in her own mission for some months and was to go back soon or at least that's what he hope for. She had promise him they would talk as soon as she came back.

They were to meet their contact in a party. So they stopped at an inn close to the village to get ready.

Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Ten Ten had showers and dress up. They had invitations for the party.

They walked around the ballroom seeing people dance, talk, eat, and drink. That's when Neji saw something that caught his attention.

A beautiful pink haired young woman in a dark blue dress was going down the stairs in the arm of another man. Neji felt his blood boil. He wanted to ripe that man's throat for daring to be close to his woman.

The couple walked closer to where they were standing. As soon as Sakura saw Neji she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. The Hyuga put his arms around her waist. The other man wasn't happy at the abrupt leaving of the lady.

"My love I was starting to worry something would stop you from coming tonight. I've miss you so much" she kissed him sweetly in the mouth's angle. She was such a tease.

"I wouldn't let anything stop us from getting here" he pulled her to his side.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ten Ten san I'm so glad you're all here" Sakura acted like a young, sweet girl in love. It was shocking for the three ninja after having seen her as a very respectable kunoichi. "Love I must introduce you to someone. This is Moroki san and this is my beloved husband Neji sama and his friends Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ten Ten san."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Sakura speaks greatly about you. We'll talk about business later. Enjoy the party, excuse me please."

"Welcome. Did you have a nice trip?" asked Sakura turning to her husband.

"That is the man?" asked Neji nuzzling her neck with his lips.

"Yes baby."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Gladly" they took a place between the couples dancing. Ten Ten convinced Shikamaru to take her dancing too. Sasuke took a place next to the wall.

Neji brought Sakura as close to his body as he could. They danced sensually moving their bodies at the music. "Moroki san is our objective. He has rough ninja under his command and has plans to attack Konoha. We must stop him and bring his network down."

"Where is your team?"

"They are dancing. Our host has taken a liking on me and always finds a way for us to be alone. He flirts with me every chance he gets." For everyone watching it was just a couple in love whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear.

"You have to be careful. He wasn't happy with my presence here" he caressed her face with love. The girl felt touch by his concern. She put her head on his chest, slowing their movements.

"I'm really glad you're here" she whispered truthfully.

"Have you been missing me at night?" he smirked.

"Hyugas do have a sense of humor" they were flirting in an odd way. She finally relaxed. She was usually on her guard. After being in his arms it had been worst. She had even been more alert to everything around her, ready to bounce in anyone that wanted to hurt them. Her back felt soar now. As soon as she could, she would soak her body in warm water. "Where did you leave your things?"

"We left them in the city's inn."

"I'll order my team to help move your things to the house were we are staying. There are rooms ready for all of you" she spoke with her head against his chest.

"What room will I be sleeping in?"

"You are my husband."

"I like the idea" he was too content with the arrangements. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thanks babe" said the girl acting young, naïve and in love.

"I can see things heating up between you two. Before you leave I would like to dance with Sakura sama" their host interrupted them.

"Just for one dance" Neji didn't trust anyone when it was about HIS Sakura. He watched them from a far. That man was whispering something in her ear. The shinobi was pretty sure their objective was trying to convince his wife to stay in the mansion.

"Think about my offer, stay with me. I'll give you anything you ever dreamt of."

"I can't leave my husband. I love him too much" Sakura turned to look at Neji with a sweet expression on her face.

"Think about it darling." The man pulled her roughly towards him to regain her attention. "I'll always want you by my side." The Hyuga went to retrieve his wife. He didn't like their objective being so affectionate with his woman. They went back home afterwards.

Sakura ordered her team mates to go help Neji and his team get their things from the inn. Koyi was to do the first watch that night, Jiro the second and Rico the third. She made sure everything else was in order before heading to her room's bathroom. She left her dirty clothes in the laundry basket, her clean nightgown and her towel and sank her body under the warm water. She closed her eyes trying to calm down. Her mind wouldn't cooperate. The girl started to go through the mission details, the plan, their advantages, their target, all information and every little detail that came to her head.

"You should be relaxing, not stressing yourself more with your thoughts."

"What are you doing here?" she looked around for her towel.

"I'm a husband in the bedroom he shares with his wife helping the beautiful woman I'm in love with rest" he started massaging her shoulders with expert hands. "You're really tense."

"I have a lot in my… head" she moaned when he touched a sensitive part close to her neck. Neji found himself imagining different ways to get that sound out of her mouth.

"Tell me."

"No…" Sakura was losing her mind. His hands felt too good in her shoulders. The feeling became stronger the minute she felt his lips on her neck. She wanted to feel his lips against hers. The girl turned her head around and met his lips in a needing kiss. The kunoichi wanted to feel his skin, to get him undress… There was knock on their bedroom door. Sakura covered herself with her arms around her chest and climbed to the other side of the bathtub making sure not even Neji could see her. She felt uncomfortable and ashamed.

He left the bathroom to see who was there to disturb them.

"How could I let things go that far?" Sakura kept asking herself over and over again in her head while she got dress.

…

The link to the dress Sakura wears this time will be in my profile.

Let's see how things work out from here on. All comments and suggestion are accepted.

I'm glad you're liking the story so far, I hope to go on like this.

One more thing, I'm not updating if I don't have at least a review per chapter, more would be better. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

D: I don't own Naruto.

Moroki wasn't happy at all with Neji and his friends there. Since the first moment he had crossed paths with Sakura he had known he wanted her.

The girl had been in the city to visit a sick lady and to take care of her. The woman was respected and cared for in the city. So he being the richest man had to make an appearance even if he didn't actually care. That's where he had met Sakura.

Afterwards he had made sure to cause accidental encounters. She was interesting to talk to, kind, sweet, beautiful, and had that touch of innocence that made her almost perfect. The only problem was her husband. That man had to be taken care of.

While Neji hadn't been there, Moroki had made sure Sakura felt more comfortable around him and knew he was very interested in her. Also, he had made her know, he got everything he wanted. Sakura had always told him she loved her husband too much to leave him and had even been sad several days for being away from him. When she had run to the long haired man Monoki had felt jealousy for the first time in his life.

Then he had kept his distance and watch as they danced sexily against each other. The way she whispered in his ear and how he answered back. Later she had put her head in his chest and seemed to be enjoying the position and the ideas they were sharing. He knew Neji was going to make her his that night and that made his blood boiled. He had tried for a last time to convince her to stay with him by interrupting and getting a last dance. She had refused repeating she loved her husband and had looked at Neji with love still being in his arms. He had wanted to take her to his bedroom to show her he could be a better man for her than that damn man she called husband.

Here he was after the party in his room after refusing three beautiful women because the only one he wanted was probably moaning other man's name. He was so furious he had broken many things in his house. He was going to have her at any cost.

He had a plan to ruin their first night back together.

…

There seem to be a problem in the accommodations. Ten Ten was making a big fuss about Neji sleeping in the same bedroom than Sakura.

"Troublesome women" Sakura followed Neji wearing a long nightgown with a robe over it, to Ten Ten's bedroom.

"What is going on?"

"Why do you have to sleep with this woman?"

"This is a mission" answered Sakura incredulous.

"Neji should have a bedroom of his own or share with one of us" Sakura was angry, not for the jealousy of this woman but for her stupidity.

"I'm not even arguing with you. You are younin acting like a child. I give you my word to talk to Minato sama to make him reconsider your rank." Sakura left the room with Shikamaru behind her.

"Bitch!" Ten Ten was ready to attack Sakura. Neji stopped her.

"You must learn to respect your superior" Sakura was getting angrier by the minute. The pink haired girl left.

"She's right. I had never seen you act like this."

"You know how I feel about you. Yet you held her close."

"Ten Ten I don't feel anything but friendship for you. Right now we are on a mission. It can't be spoiled for stupid things like this." He left the room. Sakura was talking to Rico in the hall. When he approached them, the man left to his room.

The couple went to their bedroom silently. As soon as they entered Neji pushed Sakura against the wall. He untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. He kissed her neck hungrily. She closed her eyes and moved her neck aside.

"Someone's watching us."

"I know" she whispered back. He took her leg and put it around his waist. She took his head back to her lips. They kissed hungrily. Sakura pushed his shirt away and started kissing his neck while caressing his strong chest. Neji kissed her shoulder softly until he found the exact spot that caused her to moan. He bit her there leaving a love bite. Sakura moaned loudly. He pushed the straps of her nightgown down ready to get rid of it. The next moment there was a loud crash. Somebody broke their window with several kunai. Neji cover Sakura with his body in the ground. She shouted acting afraid. "Neji what was that?" the girl held herself from his body. Their teams came running through the door. Sakura kept her body trembling. The other men ran to the window. Neji picked up her robe and took her out of the room being followed by Ten Ten. He sat her in the living room.

"Bring a cup of tea for Sakura please Ten Ten" he ordered still holding his wife.

"What was that love?" the pink haired girl hid her head in his chest. "The man that was watching us wanted to scare us."

"I'm sure he was Moroki's man."

"We must be careful" she hugged him acting afraid.

"We'll stay in another bedroom beauty."

"I'm scared love" she pushed herself as close to his body as he could. "I can still feel their presences, they are close."

"I think they'll watch us through the night." Neji whispered in her ear. "We should try to sleep honey." The other girl entered with cups and tea. The other men came down. Their spy left to inform Moroki of his achievements.

"We must be careful, especially Sakura sama" ordered the Hyuga. "We'll sleep in other bedroom without windows to the street."

"If we don't take things serious we can get into life threatening trouble" said the pink haired girl eyeing Ten Ten "I haven't lost anyone and I don't plan to start now. Understood?"

"Whatever" murmured the other kunoichi angrily.

"Keep your stories straight. I'm sure Moroki will try to investigate more about my relationship with Neji. Koyi, Jiro and Rico will help you with anything you need. Now go to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." They all left to where they were supposed to be.

…

"Moroki sama mission accomplished. They didn't go through with their plans for the night. Sakura sama was very afraid" the man said.

"Well done. I want you to keep watching them for me. If you see anything special report to me and make sure they can't have privacy. She can ONLY be mine from now on. Make sure that whatever happens, she is ok."

"Yes sir."

…

Next one is up. Sorry for taking so long, it's been a rush this week.

Hope you like it. I'll put Sakura's nightgown in my profile.


	17. Chapter 17

D: I don't own Naruto.

The people in the city accepted them well. Sakura's team acted as bodyguards. Shikamaru was Neji's advisor in business. Sasuke was part of the work team. Ten Ten was Shikamaru's wife and Sakura's company.

Moroki was mad. The couple hadn't allowed the incident of that night to pull them apart. Sakura cooked for Neji and he treated her like a princes. They seemed crazy for each other.

Whenever the Hyuga wasn't visiting an important potential client he was with his wife. They've got to know the city quite well in the little time they had spent there.

Moroki's mood was worst because Sakura had verily visited him.

On the other hand, Ten Ten was making things harder in the house. She would be really rude with Sakura every chance she got. The pink haired girl was trying to keep herself apart.

The next move was another party where the most powerful of Moroki's partners would go. Neji was to meet them all and invest with them in a new project that would be discussed that night.

Sakura was out of the bathroom to get ready for the reunion when someone came urgently to tell her the woman she had been tending to was having attacks. The girl got herself in the first dress she got a hold on and left the house.

The woman was really bad when she got there. Her attacks were becoming stronger and she had fever. Sakura worked on the woman most of the night, finally stabilizing her. The doctor let herself fall to the ground with her chakra low.

Rico picked her up carefully and carry the cherry blossom home. The other ninja hadn't come back yet. Her team mate put her in a bed carefully.

As her team, they had seen her in really difficult situations yet she had never let anything bad happen to any of them. She had been the best captain and had taught all of them so much. He looked at her; she was just a child after all. He stood by her side making sure she didn't need anything.

The others came back around midday. They were all tired from the long negotiating in the party. Neji looked at his wife worried for her. He ordered Rico to leave. The other man wasn't sure to leave his captain with the Hyuga, after all how could they trust him.

"I said leave" repeated Neji with a cold voice.

"It's my duty to stay by her side until she recovers."

"Out" said the Hyuga warningly. Rico could see all the anger in the other man's eyes so he left before something bad happened.

Neji closed the door behind him. Then he walked to Sakura in the bed. She needed chakra and he would give it to her. He took of the dress for her and activated his byakugan.

Tsunade had taught him how to pass chakra into a body that needed it without hurting the person. He found an exact point in her chakra net that was in between her breast and started purring his chakra in her body. She moaned loudly and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked weekly.

"I'm giving you some chakra" he caressed her face softly to which she answered by closing her eyes and letting her head move towards his hand.

"I know a faster way" she blushed.

"Ok" she pulled him with little force until he was completely over her. They were kissing with love while his chakra came into her body from the lips and their chests connecting. It became passionate. Both of them were letting all their feelings show through this. Neji's tongue found its way to Sakura's mouth and started fighting for dominance neither backing up.

She pushed apart the moment his chakra became too much for state.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" he was worried.

"It was just a little too much" she smiled tired.

"Are you sure?"

"Come here Neji, hold me please" she whispered. He obeyed making sure to be careful but first he helped her to get into her nightgown. They slept in each other arms.

…

Moroki visited them in the afternoon. He had heard of Sakura fainting and wanted to make sure she was ok. Shikamaru received their objective in the living room.

"I want to see Sakura sama."

"She is resting."

"Then it's true she fainted?"

"I'm afraid it is."

"I want to see her."

"Neji sama gave orders to not be disturbed."

"Dammit, go tell your boss I want to see her now."

"Troublesome man" Shikamaru went upstairs. He knocked on the couple's door. Neji opened silently.

"What is it?"

"Moroki is here and requires seeing her."

"Tell him Sakura is sleeping."

"I told him she was resting and you ordered not to disturbed her but he is persistent." Neji left the room ready to deal with the man with Shikamaru on his toes.

"Neji sama good afternoon I wish to see Sakura sama."

"Good afternoon Moroki san my wife is sleeping."

"It will just be for a minute."

"She is no conditions to receive visitors."

"I'm not leaving until I see her" Moroki was being impertinent. That man was starting to get in Neji's nerves.

"Love?" was the soft voice of the kunoichi. "Neji kun, love?" She seemed afraid. Neji approached the stairs fast. She walked slowly trembling. The Hyuga walk fast to help her.

"Why are you here honey? You should be sleeping."

"You know I can't sleep with out you by my side love and I got afraid when I didn't see you there." She seemed in the brink of crying. The girl held herself from her lover.

"It was my fault Sakura sama" said Moroki regretting his lack of manners. "I was too worried about you and wanted to see you in person. I heard you had fainted."

"As you can see she needs rest and tranquility." Neji said firmly.

The girl held to him as if her life depended on it. The truth was she had had a nightmare and was really scared when she woke up and Neji hadn't been there. She had feared for his life.

Sakura knew she couldn't deny herself more what she was feeling. The problem was she didn't know how to handle that feeling. For now she just held herself tightly from him.

"I'll come back Sakura sama. If you need anything just call me." Shikamaru escorted the man to the door.

"Sakura are you alright?" Neji didn't know what was wrong with the woman.

"Can we go back to our bedroom please? I'm still not feeling well" she whispered with her eyes closed. "Taking care of that woman is being harder than I thought. Her disease takes too much from me." Neji walked to the bedroom and tucked her in.

….

Here it goes.


	18. Chapter 18

D: I don't own Naruto.

Sakura's mind was working fast on a plan to get out of this problem. She hadn't had time to recover her chakra.

The man close to her wanted to have her in his bed as soon as they finished having dinner and he wouldn't accept no for an answer. All she hoped was for Neji to be ok.

How did she end up in this situation? Somehow Moroki had figure out they were ninja. The same night sometime later, their house had been attacked. Sakura had been taken from her bed and didn't know what had happened to her team mates.

Moroki had received her in his house with a beautiful table prepared for them to have dinner. The kunoichi had a big headache.

"You haven't touched your food. How are you feeling?" Moroki was acting like a gentleman. He hadn't asked anything yet.

"Wwwhy am I here?" she stammered a bit.

"Dear Sakura, you're here because I love you and I want you by my side. I don't care if you are a ninja. I can see you're a low level kunoichi."

"Just tell me what happened to the others please" the girl needed information.

"I had to order to kill them. I couldn't risk having them come get you" Sakura felt her world turning. Neji couldn't be death, she wouldn't believe it. "Don't react like that baby. You know as well as I do, it was the only thing I could do… Tell me something, did you really love him?" she felt the need to throw up.

"Does it matter?" Sakura stood up and walked to the window.

"Not really, just curiosity. Either way you'll stay with me." The man hugged her from behind. She felt uncomfortable. The only man's arms she felt well in was Neji's. She fought against all her instincts to push him away. She needed to keep calm.

"I need to sleep" he was mad a second after she said that.

"Fine, tomorrow we'll talk" he showed her the bedroom she would use and assured her, someone would guard her room.

She felt everything around her was moving so she just let herself fall on the bed to have a sleepless night .

…

The next day she tried to observe everything carefully. Moroki had acted like always flirting with her and being a gentleman.

She had big bags under her eyes.

For moments she found herself getting lost in thinking where would Neji be and praying Kami he was fine.

Her host had asked her to stay with him for dinner that night but she had politely refused. She went to her bedroom and tried to sleep even if Neji wasn't there.

It was around midnight when she heard her bedroom door open. She thought someone was just checking on her like the night before but things became suspicious when the man stepped closer to her bed. All her instincts were on high alert.

The man, she thought it was Moroki because of his chakra signature, pushed himself into her bed. She forced her body to stay calm and kept her breathing as if she was sleeping. He pushed himself on top of her body. He kissed her neck roughly, biting and licking; he also put his hand in her leg and started pulling on her nightgown desperately. Immediately, she fought against the man's hold. She ended up falling to the floor. Her face showed a fear expression.

"Mo… mo… roki san" she stammered. At first he seemed drunk and when he realized he had almost rape her he sobered and stood up.

"Sakura sama" the man tried to come closer to her. The kunoichi backed up against the wall. "Sakura sama I'm so sorry, I would never hurt you."

"Pl… please leave…"

"Sakura sama you know how I feel about you…"

"Please leave!" she shouted sounding terrify. Sakura knew she could kill him anytime but then how would she get what she needed to complete the mission?

She saw the bed knowing well she wouldn't be able to even have a light sleep. The girl sat on the floor thinking in Neji again and wishing she knew where all of them were.

…

The next two days she had permission to explore the house being observed by a guard. Moroki would show up briefly, later disappeared with a work excuse and a guilty expression on his face. She took the chance to explore the house. She needed to make a plan.

Sakura was having some sort of problem with the chakra net in her body. She guess it was block in some part but because of her lack of chakra she couldn't use her medical abilities to figure out where the problem was and she couldn't recover her chakra because of the problem.

On the third day's afternoon the girl went to walk in the garden. She spent her time there until it started raining. The girl went directly to her bedroom to get her clothes change. Sakura lit up candles a maid had taken to her room. She had just left the bathroom when she heard a noise coming from her window. **"It can't be Moroki"** she thought.

A man was standing on the other side of her bed soaking wet. She put her hands over her mouth as soon as she realized who he was.

….

I'm sorry to take so long to update. I'm finishing my semester and I've been really busy. I hope to put another chapter up this weekend. I hope you like this one.


	19. Chapter 19

D: I don't own Naruto.

She ran to the other side of the bed. "Neji" he hugged her.

"I was worried about you" he said feeling better of having her in his arms.

"I was worried too. Where are the others?"

"They are safe" he caressed her cheek softly while studying her. "You haven't slept."

"You know…" she bit her lip and looked away. "Moroki said you were death… How did he know?"

"Ten Ten got mad at me that night and went to a bar. She got wasted; she told someone the truth…" Sakura looked at him again. He was tired. She couldn't help herself next; she had missed him so much. The girl stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"I love you" he whispered. "How have things gone for you?" Sakura backed up, and then turned around. "What happened?"

She took some time before answering. "Nothing." Sakura rested her head in his chest hoping that he would believe her and stop asking questions. Neji kissed her with love.

"It's been a drag not being able to come get you" he complained. She felt safe again.

"I don't want you to leave again." She saw directly in his eyes, he didn't want to leave either. Worst of all, she didn't want to go back to Konoha.

"Soon this will be finish and I won't let you out of my side" he said. The kunoichi knew that was something too hard to come true.

Some wind came into the room through the window making Sakura shivered in his arms and some of the candles to light off. That's when both of them realized she had gotten wet when they hugged. Her white nightgown clang to her body like a second skin, giving Neji a good view of her medium size breast; she turned around blushing and covering herself. The Hyuga was blushing too.

"I'll… I'll… go for my robe" she couldn't believe she was stammering. He hugged her to his body and started kissing her neck. The girl moaned loudly. She got scared. **"What is wrong with me?"** She was confused yet she enjoyed the hotness Neji was causing in her which was mixed up with the feelings they had for each other, making it intimate.

He turned her around in a swift movement. The shinobi kissed the kunoichi with all his love before sliding his hand to her shoulder and removing a strap of the nightgown. The Hyuga touched her lower, weighting her right breast in his hand. She moaned at every little feeling he was causing her. He caressed her nipple with his thumb making it hard. Sakura threw her head back and closed her eyes. She had chills throughout her skin.

Neji went back to the straps ready to let the garment fall down. She felt his hands and it took her a moment to register what was going on. The girl stepped away abruptly.

"Stop… I can't go on… I'm not ready… please" the kunoichi was afraid of his reaction. She had never felt this many emotions before. Would he be mad? She couldn't face him. The next seconds felt like eternity to her.

"I'm sorry cherry blossom. I went too fast" he hugged her from behind, letting her take her time to relax. Finally she put her head in his chest with her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry too Neji" her voice was a mere whisper.

"Sakura, as soon as we are back I want make our courtship official."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he smirked. "At least let's wait for us to go back before making any decision." The cherry blossom didn't want to reject him, it caused her pain to think of a life without Neji.

"Ok, if that is what you want but you should know I'm completely sure of my decision. I'll do anything I have to do in order to make things work out for us." She bit her lip hard to stop the tears that wanted to come out of her eyes. Some blood burst from her mouth. They kept quiet for a few minutes, completely absorb in each other's arms and their thoughts.

"For now let's focus on the mission." She tore herself from the warm his body gave her. The girl put her robe on trying to replace everything Neji made her feel and failing miserably, yet she kept her distance. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, we want to put it to work in a week."

"It's not much time. What do I have to do?" he stepped closer and whispered instructions in her ear. "I'll be ready." He hugged her and kissed her one more time before leaving.

…

Moroki had asked her to go out with him that day. They were having breakfast in a restaurant. She had been really quiet since Neji's visit and hadn't eaten much either. Their objective was worried for his hostage.

That day she was playing with the food before her. "What is wrong honey?" the man put his hand over hers.

"I haven't been feeling well" she said with tiredness.

"Do you want me to take you to a doctor?"

"Everything that has happened it's been too much for me."

"I'm sorry. I'll arrange a day in the bath house for us tomorrow. Do you like the idea?" he was excited with the idea.

"Sure" she kept her eyes away from his.

…

The girl had left her clothes in the changing room. She was wearing only a small towel. Moroki stared at her hungrily from inside the water. Sakura sat keeping some distance between them.

"Come on darling, it's easier to talk if we're closer." The girl moved closer to him. He put his arms around her waist and started kissing her. Sakura tried to answer back imagining she was kissing the Hyuga.

Seduction was an important part in a kunoichi's job, yet it was disgusting for the girl. She hated having to use her body or letting any man touch her like Moroki was doing. Whenever she was on a mission, most of the times she found a way to avoid having to go through this kind of work.

Finally Moroki was hit in the neck, so he fell unconscious. Sakura looked up to see Jiro and Sasuke staring at her with his sharingan activated and a hunger expression. She stood up fast, did some hand signs and her towel was changed into her jounin uniform. Jiro took Moroki.

The three ran to the city's outskirt. The kunoichi felt the Uchiha's stare on her, all the way. They waited for some time before Neji, Rico, Shikamaru, Ten Ten and Koyi arrived. The whole group left without a word. It was time to get back home to Konoha.

…

Here is the next chapter. I hope I can update before the end of the week.

I know I said something about other story but because of all the things I have been doing, I haven't been able to work on the adaptation. I think I'll have more time to post it in some weeks. I'll tell you as soon as I begin with that.

Thank you for your reviews and patience. All comments are accepted.

Have an excellent week everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

D: I don't own Naruto.

How could Minato be ordering her to go through this shit? Of course, she understood where she came from but she also knew that hadn't been her life.

It's been a month already since they arrived to Konoha. She hadn't seen Neji in that time. Tsunade, Kushina and Shizune had kept her busy getting everything ready for that night.

The girl studied herself in the mirror; staring back at her was a young lady she had never seen before. She was wearing a beautiful white gown with a crown on her pink hair. Her face had some make up to help accentuated her innocent features. She felt vulnerable looking like this.

She heard a knock on the door. Then the Hokage came in with his wife.

"You're gorgeous."

"Thank you" she bowed.

"Honey I know you're not happy with the party…"

"Please Kushina san let's just get this over with" they went into the ballroom in the Namikaze compound exactly at twelve o'clock that night.

The room was full with the most important people of each clan in the village. "Good night everybody, welcome to the Namikaze Compound, I hope you are enjoying yourself. Tonight I am honored to introduce to you Sakura Haruno exactly on her seventeenth birthday." Minato smiled. The kunoichi had forgotten what day it was. She didn't have much time to think about that fact because everyone's stare was on her. Nobody seemed to believe what they just heard from Konoha's leader. Between the confused expressions, she found Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Hanabi, Shino and Kiba with their respective clan leader.

The cherry blossom kept her façade calm, yet serious until she found herself looking at a very handsome Neji Hyuga wearing a dark suit. He walked towards her without any hesitation. She felt her body shaking afraid that he was mad with her for not telling him the truth. She force herself to calm down, after all she was a ninja.

"May I have the first dance?" he bowed and offered her his hand. She breathed one time before putting her hand in his. The rest of the people in the room were still too shocked to say much, they just moved aside to let the couple dance. The two started moving with the music. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you" she kept her eyes down.

"Don't ever look away from my eyes cherry blossom" he said keeping one of his hands around her body while the other hand took her chin softly to make her look at him. "I have something for you. I would like to give it to you before the night is finished."

"Neji sama it's not necessary."

"You know how I feel about you."

"Aren't you angry?" She couldn't understand.

"I'm sure you had your reasons to keep it a secret." She wanted to say something else but stopped herself when Neji stepped back when the song finished. Kiba approached them.

"May I have this dance Haruno sama?" he didn't wait for an answer, the dog boy pulled the girl to his body.

She spent the rest of the party dancing with each and every eligible man in the room. The worst dance was with Sasuke looking at her with lust in the depths of his eyes and Kakashi and Jiraya trying to keep their hands in her ass. She talked with all clan members politely. Every second of it, she prayed for the party to be over.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto ran to her with his friends behind.

"Naruto san I thought one dance was enough."

"It is, we just wanted to make the night better for you" he smiled brightly. "What are you doing for your birthday."

"I don't have plans" she smiled falsely.

"You don't?" asked Choji.

"Well you see the truth is I had forgotten it was my birthday tomorrow."

"I can't believe you are four years younger than us and you don't have a plan for your birthday girl!" shouted Ino.

"We should take her to a bar tomorrow."

"I agree!" appeared Tsunade out of nowhere.

"I'm underage sensei, besides I don't want to spend any time having to take care of you and Jiraya sama drunk."

"Sakura you have to learn to enjoy yourself" said Tsunade.

"I bet Neji can help her with that" smirked Jiraya.

"What are you talking about Jiraya sama?" asked Choji.

"Come on isn't it obvious? Sakura looks different…"

"_Dare to finish your sentence"_ Jiraya heard some sort of whisper in his ear threatening. The old man shut his mouth.

"Come to the bar with us Sakura sama!" Ino loved the word party.

"I think it's a good idea" commented Sasuke. Sakura wanted to be as far away from the Uchiha as she could.

"Actually, now that I remember there is somewhere I must go tomorrow." Suddenly, the girl seemed to have gone far away.

"Come on, you can't refuse coming to a party!" Ino was excited.

"I won't promise anything but I might show up ok?"

"Fine" the blond gave up.

"Party!" shouted Naruto.

"Shut up Baka!"

"Dobe!" Sakura went away, needing some time for herself. It had been too much for a night.

She sat in a bench with her hands on her lap.

"You should be at your party."

"Neji what are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be the perfect time for me to give you my gift." He sat next to her.

"How can you continue wanting something with me? Neji there's so much you don't know about me."

"Blossom I want to get to know you." He hugged her. "I'll wait as much time as you need to feel ready in each step of the relationship but I won't let you go." They share a sweet kiss. "Have I told you how wonderful you look tonight?"

"Do you really like it?" she became shy.

"I love it any way, as a kunoichi, a clan member, a lady, a medic in the hospital, or whatever you like best. You always look stunning" the teen age blushed.

"I've missed you so much" she threw her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you too. I want you to come back to the Hyuga mansion." They were looking into each other's eyes. "What I told you during our mission, I want to ask permission to court you. I'll talk to Minato sama."

Sakura didn't answer, not because she wasn't listening. She just felt safe, relax and comfortable again. Neji liked the feeling of having her in his arms too. He had felt so much jealousy that night, every time she had to dance with one of the many free candidates she could marry.

The girl started feeling her eyelids heavy. Neji was warm. She had been waiting to return to his arms. He loved having her like this. He didn't have to worry about her safety because he was protecting her. She was his special someone.

…

I'll add the link to the dress I liked for Sakura to my profile.

Tell me what you think about the events. Thank you for your support and reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

D: I don't own Naruto.

Weapons flew her way coming from all directions. She jumped from tree to tree trying to avoid or block them. Some ninjas appeared around her. They attacked without any thought. She defended herself with all her might.

Some kunais pierced her skin causing blood to drip. She called with hand signs a pair of sais. The fight became bloody. She hurt two of them and three more follow her. The woman found a cliff and jumped. She didn't even think in the rocks on the bottom of the water.

…

The training had been too rough on her. He had the idea it had been too much. Eita had always pushed his would be students to the limit because they had to prove worthy, just one had got to the end before but this time he had been worse than ever. Even in those conditions, the woman had overdone all expectations. She was amazing. The only question he had now was if she would survive the terrible fever she had.

When Minato, Jiraya and Tsunade had told him about this girl, he had doubted their words. No kunoichi could have all those abilities even if she was a Haruno. He had accepted the challenge of training her out of curiosity.

At first he had thought she wouldn't last for more than two days. The cherry blossom had done more than he had ordered; she would wake up earlier, work out longer, and sleep less. For the first time in his life Eita was impressed.

He had taken an interest in this kunoichi. Every time he thought she would give up, Sakura would end his challenged better than he would ever thought of.

…

Eita had insisted to go with her. He was curious about the Haruno's future. Besides he was ready to challenge Tsunade and Jiraya to a pocker game for everything they had.

The woman kept herself entertained with her thoughts. She remembered the day she was ordered to go train with Eita. She had been happy enjoying her closeness to Neji. They were with Hinata and Hanabi in the Hyuga's garden drinking tea and chatting. She had felt like she belonged to a family.

"You haven't told us where you went after the dance" Hanabi was curious.

"I convinced Sakura to come back to live here with us."

"That's true?" Hinata was as excited as her sister.

"If you still want me here, I'll continue staying with you."

"We have a cousin!" shouted Hanabi. The cherry blossom had blushed. Neji smirked.

"Sakura sama it's obvious something is going on between nii san and you. He is happier than before and whenever either of you have a chance, you are together" said Hinata shyly.

"We're just getting to know each other" the pink haired wanted to take things slow.

"Hey kiddo I need you to come immediately with me to the Hokage office." Jiraya had appeared with his big orange frog.

"What is it?"

"You'll be away for some time." Neji, Hinata and Hanabi weren't happy with the news.

"I just came back… I thought… Minato sama said he wanted me here…" Sakura stood up fast and transported herself away.

…

Minato received them in the gate. Shizune, Jiraya and Tsunade were there too. Eita greeted them with a smirked. Sakura bowed.

"You two must be tired" Minato wanted to take them to the Namikaze compound.

"We aren't tired. I think it's a great moment to test Sakura's new abilities." Eita wanted some fun before resting.

"I know where to find the perfect candidates!" Tsunade was excited. "First you two have to freshen up."

…

Everybody in the table was already suffering some effects caused by the alcohol and the group was doing funny things. Does anyone want a good advice to sober up a group of crazy people in a second?

Tsunade laughed her ass off with the expressions in all the ninja's faces, shocked is the closest word to decribe it. Sakura had grown in the time she spent away; her hair's long was till the waist, her figure had a lot of marked curves in the right places, her lips looked too tempting for any man, she had become a gorgeous woman.

"Who's willing to fight this beautiful lady?" asked Eita smirking at the men's lust. It was good they were distracted.

"I wouldn't be able to hurt a woman like her" proclaimed Lee tipsy.

"I can assure you, I can take care of myself Lee san."

"How do you know my name?" they all looked the woman carefully.

"I never thought pink hair would be so easy to forget."

"Sakura sama!" they all shouted. The cherry blossom looked around discreetly. Neji wasn't there, neither was Ten Ten. Eleven months could've been too many.

"We'll fight you" said Kiba, Akamaru barked.

"Let's go somewhere else" said her sensei.

"We'll come with you!" Naruto shouted. They appeared in the training grounds. Eita made sure to organize the bets.

Kiba and his dog stood in front of her with a smirk. Tsunade, Jiraya, Shizune and Eita were watching excitedly with the younger ones from aside. The kunoichi wasn't in the mood to be the entertainment of her senseis and the other ninjas.

The shinobi attacked first. He jumped over the woman, ready to scratch her with his long nails. Sakura's fang appeared in her hand and she used it to stop the attack. With her weapon and hand signs she caused fire combined with wind to push and scared away the boy and the dog. Both growled at her.

"You wanted to burn us" accused the shinobi.

"If I recall correctly, animals don't like fire."

"You made us mad and you'll pay." The two ran towards Sakura making sure to trap her. Kiba threw some kunais to where she was standing. The woman disappeared and a cloud of dense mist covered everything. "This won't stop us." They smirked and allowed their nose to guide them to her scent. They approached her position fast and then a shout was heard. The mist dispersed. The two had fallen in a whole in the floor and had fainted. The rest of the group looked everywhere trying to find the pink haired kunoichi.

"I guess I'll have to wake them up" Sakura was in the tree behind the viewers. She jumped and walked slowly to the whole.

…

Eita had won a lot of money. The two sannins and he were happily drinking in the Namikaze's kitchen.

Sakura was sitting on a tree in the garden. She couldn't stop thinking in Neji and wonder his absence. During the night she meditated having the same problem she always had had to sleep excepting certain occasions.

In the morning she went to pick up her teachers to put them to sleep on beds. She was sure they would have terrible hang overs. Then the kunoichi went to train for some hours.

…

"Sakura, there are some things I would like to talk to you about."

"Yes Minato sama?"

"I can see you don't like to be in Konoha."

"No, I don't."

"I can't send you away. I'm worried about Orochimaru's threat."

"Me too, he has taken too much time to fulfill it."

"Another thing is you're no longer a young girl. I'm worried about you finding love."

"Is that a joke?"

"No, Sakura. Even my son has gone in some dates."

"You can't be serious. The Hokage better than anyone, knows what the deal with me is. How could I have a have a husband and kids when my life is supposed to be absolutely dedicated to Konoha?"

"That is with all the ninja."

"You know it's been worst for me."

"You can't be alone forever."

"Whose fault is that?" the man sighed.

"I just want the best for you."

"Minato sama if I marry would you stop sending me to all your most dangerous missions?"

"You know I can't do that."

"So my family wouldn't only worry for the usual danger in a kunoichi's life but to a major extend?"

"It wasn't my choice for this to happen with you."

"It doesn't matter whose choice it was. Things are the way they are."

"I know something was going on between Neji Hyuga and you before you left."

"Nothing can ever happen." She looked to the window.

"Don't even go there. I won't date."

"I've had some proposals of clans that want your hand in marriage."

"I wouldn't accept an arrange marriage. The Elders want me to accept one of those for you."

"I won't go into arrange marriage." Sakura used all her might to react like the kunoichi she was.

"Then try with the man you have feelings for."

"There is no one." Minato observed her carefully. They had done a great job creating a ninja that didn't show its emotions.

"Give it a thought. There's something else. You have to continue staying in the Hyuga compound."

"Why do you insist on doing that?"

"It's the safest place in Konoha. I need to be sure you are alright while being here."

"I don't have a choice."

"I'm afraid not. I'll walk you there now." They went silently to the clan's property. The guard received them politely and allowed them in. A maid walked them through the garden. When they were close to the main house they witness a scene they didn't expect, Neji and Ten Ten were kissing.

…

I know it's taking me some time to update. My semester will officially be over this Tuesday, so I think I'll have more time to work on the story.

I hope you like this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

D: I don't own Naruto.

She focused on the chakra running in her body net. The kunoichi had been working on this technique for a while. She knew it was something difficult, yet she wouldn't give up. She pushed the chakra out to cover her body.

"Sakura sama!" shouted Hinata scared when several kunais were sent in the pink haired way.

"Dammit" Sakura had allowed the armor to weaken and the kunai had hurt her side. Hinata was in front of her almost immediately.

"We should take you to the hospital."

"It's not necessary. Can I help you Hinata san?" Sakura put her hand over her wound to close ir and turned to look at the other kunoichi.

"I want to talk to you about Neji nii san" Sakura sighed.

"Hinata san I'm too busy."

"He didn't mean to hurt you…"

"If that is what makes you worry, don't be. Between Neji san and I there was nothing."

"You know that's a lie. You make my cousin happy."

"I don't need to know anything…"

"Sakura don't be stubborn! Neji has been trying to speak with you but you keep avoiding him."

"Hinata san…"

"Please come home with me now so you two can talk and fix things."

"Fine, I'll go but I'm not sure things will change." They walked together to the Hyuga mansion.

In the main house they were told Neji had gone out. Sakura went to the bath house. Most of the time, her body was full of bruising because of her long training sessions and hard missions. She wouldn't cure her body completely unless it was needed for an assignment.

She sat in the warm water enjoying the relaxing effect it had in her sore muscles. Using a soft sponge she cleaned her body carefully. She was rubbing her legs when she heard a shout from Hanabi.

The pink haired girl put her small towel around her body and went outside. She needed to make sure the little Hyuga was alright.

Hanabi was on the floor with Ten Ten standing over her with a kunai in hand. "I'll make you regret what you said stupid girl."

"You know Neji doesn't love you even if that's what you've always wanted. My cousin likes Sakura sama. We all like her better for him. You had to throw yourself over him when he was so weak for the poison that was in his body after saving you in that mission. It was the only way he would let you come so close to him."

"Damn little bitch" Ten Ten threw her hand to stab Hanabi but was stopped by Sakura standing in front of the girl with her own weapon.

"It's not very smart to attack a Hyuga in her own home" Sakura pushed Ten Ten away and help Hanabi up.

"You whore, this isn't your business. Go back to pleasuring whoever you were with" smirked Ten Ten at the skimpy towel the other woman was wearing.

"Hanabi san go back to the house" ordered the ANBU. The girl ran away. "A jounin attacking a chunnin isn't in any way intelligent. I'll make sure to talk to Minato sama about this." Ten Ten threw kunais to where Sakura was standing, the cherry blossom evaded them. "You're slow."

"What level do you have? I'm sure you're not even a jounin" Ten Ten attacked her with a Katana. Sakura used a fang to get the weapon out of her hand. The buns lady attacked with fury using more kunais.

"STOP IT!" Neji was angry. Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi were beside him. Sakura assure her towel around herself. "Ten Ten you're no longer welcome in this house. Leave now."

"But Neji kun…"

"I said LEAVE." Ten Ten promised Sakura revenge with her eyes and then she left.

"If you don't mind, I'll finish taking my bath." The cherry blossom turned around.

"Sakura sama would you have tea with us afterwards?" asked Hiashi. "I would like to thank you properly for helping my daughter."

"It's not necessary."

"I insist."

"Alright I'll just finish and get dress."

"We'll wait inside the house." Sakura was inside the baths when she was suddenly turned around. Neji was standing there with his own towel around him. She blushed, his body was well built. The woman felt something in her belly, this man was hot!

"We have to talk."

"I have to finish getting clean."

"I didn't kiss her."

"I know, I heard Hanabi san and your friend when they were arguing." The kunoichi turned her head to the side avoiding his eyes.

"You've grown." He caressed her cheek; she leaned toward him with her eyes closed. "Please don't push me away anymore."

"I can't…" he pushed her against the wall with his body. She was going to complain for the cold against her warm body but he kissed her. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she answered with need. The Hyuga kissed her hungrily; he had missed her a lot. Neji needed to feel her closer. The shinobi tore the towels from both of their bodies and took her leg to put it around his waist. Sakura moaned loud when her breasts crashed against his chest and his member started rubbing against her other leg. Neji growled realizing her breasts were no longer medium size but big. He put his hand in her butt and squeezed it.

"Neji!" she jumped away from him covering herself with her hands. "Please if we're going to give it a try, let's go slow."

"We'll move to the step you want." He held her closed. "Why are there so many bruises in your body?"

"Hard training."

"You must cure yourself."

"No" he made her see him.

"I'm worried."

"Don't be. We are together now. Besides you promised to make the courtship official no?" she smiled shyly.

"Is it ok if we talk with my uncle now?"

"Yes Neji kun but first, can I cover myself?" Sakura knew she couldn't push him away anymore. He was everything she wanted and needed. She just needed things to go slow.

"I love you Sakura, I love you so much" he kissed her before leaving to get dress.

…..

"Sakura chan you are our cousin now!" Hanabi hugged the other girl.

"I'll talk to Minato sama and Kushina sama to make it official" Hiashi was happy.

"Thank you Hiashi sama." The couple held hands lovingly.

"It was time" Hinata liked the new status of his nii san with the kunoichi.

"You know Ten Ten won't like this" said Hanabi.

"I won't let her or anyone pull me apart from this woman" Neji was firm. The other Hyuga were shocked at the reaction of the shinobi. He was never one to show his feelings. This woman was truly special.

….

The couple was sitting in the garden holding each other. They wanted some time to enjoy each other's company. The ninja had been quiet for a while but there was something in Neji's head he wanted to ask her.

"Sakura when we returned to Konoha with Moroki he was sent to interrogation with Ibiki. A copy of the report with the results was sent to my office. That man said he had slept with you. Did… did that happen?" the cherry blossom knew he was hurt.

"He came into my bedroom drunk… some nights before you did… he went into my bed and pushed himself on top of me…" she felt nausea just by remembering " Moroki pulled at my nightgown, I fought him off and fell to the grown. He came back to his senses. I shouted to him acting scared and he left. Neji no other man has ever touch me like you have, not even close" she felt embarrassed to be confessing this intimate details.

He hugged her relieved. The moment he had finished reading those papers he had wanted to kill Moroki in the bloodiest way he could for daring to touch what was his.

"Would you have a date with me tomorrow?"

"For real?"

"Yes, will you?"

"Yes, what are we doing?"

"It's a surprised besides, I haven't given you the present I told you about" he kissed her in the forehead.

….

Let me know what you think please.


	23. Chapter 23

D: I don't own Naruto.

Her body was covered in sweat yet she was determined to get it right this time. She made sure to cover her body again with her chakra focusing in making it a protective cocoon. With each second that passed it seemed harder to keep her energy in control, it was as if something wrong was happening in her net.

A kunai was thrown against the one her clone had thrown. She fell to the ground. Neji and Hanabi were by her side in seconds.

"What were you doing?"

"It's a new technique I can't make it work" her breathing was heavy.

"You're tired. Why didn't you go home after your shift in the hospital?" Neji was too worried for this stubborn woman.

"I wanted to work on this before dinner" the woman sat against a tree trying to regain her breath.

"Sakura chan I wanted to talk to you." Hanabi seemed uncertain, Neji encouraged her to go on.

"Yes?" smiled the other kunoichi.

"Thank you for helping me with Ten Ten."

"There's nothing to be thankful about. Like you said we are cousins now."

"I would also like to ask you for something" the younger kunoichi was nervous. "Would you train me?"

"I would love but I can't. It's not because I don't want to but…" Sakura sighed remembering her fears for her relationship with Neji "my missions and work are too irregular. I couldn't compromise your time…" the kunoichi took some time to think. "There's another option. You can train with my team and while I'm here I'll try to keep my schedule arranged so we can have the time to improve your abilities. Do you like the idea?"

"Yes, thank you Sakura chan!" Hanabi hugged her new cousin. Neji gave her girlfriend a small smile.

"Tomorrow I'll have to work in the hospital an early shift so I won't be able to train with you but maybe Neji kun will accept to join you for your first training session?"

"I would like that. I'm sure Shikamaru will like it too."

"Tell any of your friends. My team is always open to new challenges" Sakura smirked. "We can meet for lunch afterwards."

"Perfect!" Hanabi was excited.

…

Hinata, Neji, Hanabi and Shikamaru were training with Sakura's team. The other men were doing great even without her captain. After some hours of training they stopped to rest.

"You're a good team" complemented Shikamaru.

"Sakura sama has taught us well" answered Rico.

"What do you mean?" Hanabi was intrigued by that statement.

"When she became ANBU captain…" Jiro was interrupted.

"She is ANBU?" Hinata was shocked.

"She is ANBU Capitan and medic" corrected Koyi.

"She chose us and trained us to be the best team. She taught us how to combine our abilities and compensate what we lack on" continued Jiro.

"Sakura sama accomplished it" sentenced Shikamaru.

"She's a great Captain" the three men agreed. The Hyuga man had many thoughts in his head. When the pink haired kunoichi had said there were too many things he didn't know about her, she had been right. He would learn everything he could about the wonderful woman he was in love with.

"Why wasn't Sakura in a group of gennin like any other ninja?" asked Hanabi curious.

"There are a lot of secrets surrounding our captain's life" confessed Jiro.

"Be quiet!" told him Koyi.

"If you have any more questions you should ask her" Rico agreed.

….

Sakura found herself staring at the stars that night. While training she would have the toughest of times and at night, she would barely be able to sleep so her only companions where the stars. She would follow the constellations and remember the stories some of her teachers had taught her. Sometimes she would even ask herself if her parents had watched the same stars when they were her age.

"You look irresistible with the moon's light caressing your skin" Neji was hugging her from behind. "Something is in your mind; can I know what it is?"

"I was thinking about my parents." Sakura put her hands over his.

"Do you miss them?"

"Some days I can't help asking myself what would my life had been if they had been with me."

"What makes me happy about this is that we are together. Sakura maybe I'm not the most expressive in public but be sure I can ONLY love you and I promise to remind you every day."

"Neji thank you for caring so much about me" she hugged him.

"How can I not? When you took my heart since the first moment I saw you."

"You are very important for me" Neji held her enjoying her smell.

….

I know it's short but I hope you like it.


	24. Chapter 24

D: I don't own Naruto.

Minato had chosen Neji, Shino, Kakashi and Sakura as his escorts to Sunagakure. The Hokage was to meet the Kazekage to discuss some important issues concerning both of their villages. Naruto had wanted to go see his old friend but his father had refused. Minato had another mission for his son.

They're first rest was on the border their country with the other. Minato was to stay in the camp the whole time, Sakura would stay with him to keep the leader safe, Shino sent his bugs to secure the area, he went for wood, Kakashi went for water and Neji prepared some traps.

"Thank you for coming with us."

"You don't have to be thankful Hokage sama."

"Sakura I know we already had this talk but Hiashi sama came to speak with me. He told me you accepted Neji's courting. We would like to make it official."

"Whatever you order will be done" the kunoichi lit up a fire.

"Your parents would be happy. They were close friends with Neji's parents."

"What?" she was shocked. No one had ever revealed any details about her parents to her.

"Your parents, Neji's parents and uncle, Kushina and me were great friends. We used to hang out when we were young" Sakura paid close attention to the older man's words.

"Do you mean Neji knew my parents?"

"You know very well how everything around your family became an enormous secret."

"Please tell me more."

"I shouldn't have."

"Please, I have no clue about them and I really need to know, at least a little bit."

"Ok, they were excited to get the news about you. One afternoon we all got together in their house. Hizashi and his wife took Neji with them, Kushina and I took Naruto, Hiashi took Hinata. We were sitting in the living room having tea when your mother said you had moved. We were all happy to hear that. Neji stepped closer to your parents. He put his small hand on your mother's belly trying to feel you, then he…"

"I activated my byakugan for the first time and I saw the most beautiful creature I ever thought existed, you Sakura."

"Neji do you remember what you said afterwards?" asked a happy Hokage.

"I said I was going to marry that girl someday" Sakura felt many things in her heart. She pushed herself against a tree for support, it had been too much. Neji stepped closer to his girlfriend ready to catch her if she needed him to.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked in a whisper.

"A memory erasing jutsu was put on him, Naruto and Hinata. I guess hearing about it, triggered it back to him." They didn't have time to say anything else because Shino and Kakashi came back in that moment.

Sakura kept her face straight, her senses alert, and tried to keep her mind focus. They ate in silence and took turns to keep watch for the night. The next morning they traveled a good way to Suna but had to stop because they were attacked by rough ninja.

"Keep our client safe!" ordered Kakashi hiding their leader's identity. Shino stood in front of the Hokage. The other three were facing their attackers.

Kakashi had to bring out his sharingan, Neji used his byakugan, Shino's bugs were ready and Sakura was completely focused. The men they were fighting had good techniques.

Kakashi had no problems dealing with two ninjas, neither did neji with his own two, Shino was having some trouble with three trying to get close to Minato. Sakura helped him attracting them far while still fighting with three of her own.

"We have her surround, let's take her now" ordered the leader of the criminals. Kakashi, Neji, Shino and Minato were shocked to find out they were really behind the rosette kunoichi. The four shinobi worked fast on finishing their attackers to aid her. Sakura used her needles to tie up two of her attackers and she used a genjustsu. She pulled two more together and got rid of them with a deadly and painful poison. Neji used his own katana to cut the arm of a man that was going to throw kunais at the kunoichi and then the Hyuga made the rough ninja lose consciousness. The last man was knocked out by a big fist of sand.

"Minato sama is someone hurt?"

"No, Gaara sama. Thank you for your assistance" smiled the blond.

"I'm sorry for not getting here before. Now let's head to Suna." Sand picked up all the rough ninja and then transported the whole group to the village.

In the Kazekage's office Sakura made sure to attend everyone's wounds. Gaara had ordered the prisoners be taken for interrogation.

Kankuro and Temari took the ninjas to the Kazekage mansion so they would rest while the leaders talk. They were assigned a bedroom each. That night there was a special dinner planed in the Hokage and guests' honor.

….

Sakura had finish taking her shower and was in front of her bedroom's mirror, wearing only a robe while putting some make up on her face. In other circumstances she would have just worn her uniform but do to the importance of the meeting; she had to represent her clan, the same as her teammates.

She stopped to look at her face for a moment. Would she look even a little bit like her mother or maybe like her father? Where her pink hair would have come from? Could she ask her boyfriend to tell her more about her parents?

Her musings came to a halt at the noise of the door being knocked came to her ears. "Come in"

"Hello love" Neji came inside wearing the Hyuga's traditional robe. He looked really handsome. "How are you?"

"Neji kun" the girl stood up to hug him, she seemed so cared free and young. "I would like some time with our attackers."

"They said they were after you."

"I know." She sat back in front of the mirror to finish getting ready.

"Sakura, there is something I need you to promise me" he knelt down next to her. "I want you to stay by my side all the time we spend here."

"I'm an ANBU captain. I don't need a bodyguard." She was mad. In the life that had been chosen for her, she had to learn how to take care of herself.

"Cherry blossom you know as well as I, that isn't the reason." She closed her eyes for some seconds.

"If I promise that will you tell me more about my parents?" there was hope in her eyes.

"Love I'll tell you everything I remember. All you needed was to ask but I would feel calmer if you promise to stay with me besides I would love to spend all the time we can together" he offered her his hand. Sakura smiled slowly.

"I want to be with you" they hugged. At the closeness Neji realized the woman wasn't wearing anything below the robe and he felt the tightness of his pants.

"Sakura you should get dress" he said in the coldest tone he could mutter and pushed her away. She was shocked by the sudden change in attitude.

"Neji is something wrong?"

"No" he growled. Sakura felt nervousness invading her. She looked him straight in the eyes to find herself face to face with his lust for her. The kunoichi felt naked in front of those beautiful, hungry white eyes.

"N…ne… ne… ji" she stammered stepping back. Her breathing became as pants, her body was full with need for him. He couldn't take it anymore; he closed the distance between them and kissed her hungrily. His hands roamed her body anxiously. She moaned loudly against his mouth. The Hyuga opened the robe and pulled her naked figure against his body.

"If we don't stop now I might do something you are not ready for" he said in a hoarse voice.

"You are right but…" her voice was full of need, lust and something he couldn't understand yet.

"I want our first time together to be special for you babe" he held her face carefully. Sakura closed her eyes. This man made her feel many things. Neither could pull apart from the other. They stared in each other's eyes hypnotized by the feelings the other reflected.

Sakura's body trembled a little when a gush of wind came inside the room. Neji pulled her close. He growled at the feeling of her harden nipples against his own chest. She moaned again. The shinobi was fighting against all his wishes to put her down on the bed and mark her as his in that precise moment.

"Sakura, are you ready? My brother is on his way here with Minato sama" They heard Temari calling from behind the door. Sakura tried to take control of herself but her brain refuse to return from the trip it had taken.

"I… "

"Love calm down" Neji whispered in her ear.

"I'm almost ready, I'll be out in a few minutes" she used her ANBU strength to answer firmly. Temari left. The kunoichi hid her face against her lover's chest. "You make me feel so many things" she whispered. He smirked.

"If we didn't have to go with the others I would make sure you were moaning my name hard love and feeling a lot more things." Sakura's body turned a shade of red. Neji smirked before turning around to give her some privacy.

The kunoichi took her garments from the chair she had left everything and put them on. She touch Neji's shoulder, he turned around and for the first time in history a Hyuga was left with his mouth hanging.

"Do I look so bad?" Sakura had never worn her family's clothing so she didn't feel comfortable.

"You look stunning cherry blossom" she smiled again like the young woman she was, she seemed to do that often around the shinobi. They went down together. Sakura held her boyfriend's arm and he held her hand.

"Good night" said the kunoichi. Everybody in the room look at her even Gaara.

…..

Tell me what you think please.


	25. Chapter 25

D: I don't own Naruto.

The news the rough ninja had given them were worrying everyone. Orochimaru wanted Sakura, for what? They weren't sure but Konoha and Sunagakura wouldn't let him have her.

The return home was faster than everyone thought it would be. They needed to make sure Sakura was safe in Konoha.

Minato had an urgent meeting with Jiraya and Tsunade. After, the two sannins and Shizune left the village without giving any explanations.

The next month was hard for Sakura. She had to take care of the hospital completely by herself, besides her other obligations.

There was a day she hatted more than the others. She had to cover double even triple shifts. When she was going home, she was called to the emergency room for a surgery.

She had left the hospital with her chakra too low to even transport. She could barely keep herself on her feet. The kunoichi walk slowly keeping herself away from people. The worst part was Minato had ordered her to present herself in her ANBU uniform as a listener in a meeting he was to have with the clan leaders and she was already late.

She finally got to the Hokage tower where another ninja showed her the room they were having the meeting in. Sakura made sure her mask was in place before going in and taking her place behind the Hokage.

The discussion was loud. It was about relation between clans. The kunoichi kept as much attention as she could. After one hour that felt like ten for her, they were allowed to take a break.

"Sakura you were really late" Minato told her the moment they were alone.

"Too much work in the hospital" she explained.

"Take off your mask" she did what she was told. The Hokage noticed immediately the big bags under her eyes. "After the meeting is over, I want you to go to the Hyuga mansion with Neji and Hiashi to get some rest. I want you to take off two day."

"The hospital can't go without help."

"If an emergency goes on, someone will call you ok?" she knew it would be the first thing to happen, like it had whenever she had left the building for the last month. One time she had been in Neji's arms for just fifteen minutes before a maid had come to her room to tell her there was an emergency in the hospital. The Hyuga had been angry and worried, yet she had to go. "I need you to bring me the book I left in the room down the hall".

She left the room to follow orders. She entered another room she thought was alone which was a mistake. Sasuke was there close to the window, he turned around the moment she came in.

"It's you" said the Uchiha.

"Excuse me?" Sakura's voice sounded like a man's due to a jutsu her mask had. She walked to the desk in the room to take the book over it.

"You are the ninja that brought me back from Orochimaru's side."

"You are the Uchiha."

"I haven't seen you since the attack from the snake against the Hokage's life. Who are you?" the young man stepped closer to the kunoichi.

"Minato sama is waiting for me" Sasuke stood in front of her.

"Tell me your name."

"Move away."

"I want to know who you are" Sasuke tried taking her mask off. Sakura allowed the book to fall down.

"Move away" the woman put her hands up. A strong blow of chakra left her hands hitting Sasuke painfully and sending him all the way to the opposite way.

….

Neji was talking to his uncle in the library of the tower. The young man wanted to take his girlfriend to get some rest. The clan leader agreed with his nephew.

The big blast of energy was felt by everyone in the building. The Hokage and the members of the clans ran to the room.

Neji came in followed by Minato, Hiashi, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru and some ANBU. The rest of the clan members were ordered to stay out.

Sakura was on the floor with her mask broken in half and Sasuke was on the other side of the room. Naruto ran to his friend.

"Teme what happened?" Sasuke opened his eyes confused.

"The ANBU pushed me away with chakra, where is he?" he stood up fast and was shocked to find out it was Sakura. He tried to step forward to touch her but the Haruno symbol appeared on the floor creating a force field keeping him away. "What the heck is going on?" Minato tried stepping inside and was hit with some of the energy.

"Sensei are you hurt?" Kakashi was next to his teacher in a second.

"I'm ok, we must do something about Sakura." Neji couldn't take it anymore, he walked to make sure she hadn't been hurt.

"Neji wait!" Shikamaru tried to stop his friend. The young Hyuga continue and to everyone's shock he was able to walk inside the field. Neji kneeled down next to her.

"Sakura wake up" he tried moving her. The girl wouldn't open her eyes. He checked her with his byakugan, there were no broken bones, just a weak net of chakra. He took her in his arms and transported them to the Hyuga compound.

….

She had one of those rare nights of excellent sleep with the result of her not wanting to open her eyes. The woman moved closer to her source of comfort.

"Open your eyes love" whispered Neji.

"No, I'm tired."

"I know babe, I just want you to eat something before you continue sleeping."

"What if I open my eyes and you are no longer here?"

"Sakura I love you and I would never leave you, you know that." She opened her eyes slowly. Her head ached.

"What happened to me?"

"I found you fainted in the same room as Sasuke."

"He wanted to know who I was. I felt threatened and something inside of me, like an instinct came into action. I don't remember anything else, just darkness."

"It's ok honey." She smiled. He smiled too. "I'll order a maid to bring some food for us. Wait here ok?"

"I don't want you to go."

"It will just be for a minute." Neji gave the order to the first woman he saw and returned to Sakura's side.

"What happened after I fainted?"

"Sasuke said you hit him with chakra. When he woke up, he tried to step close to you but a field with your clan's symbol appeared under you. It wouldn't let anyone in but me. I brought you home."

"Why would my chakra react that way?"

"It has an easy explanation." Minato and Hiashi had come in. "We all have mates in the world. For Harunos, finding their mate is really important. Now that your chakra has recognized Neji as your mate, your clan abilities will come out and you'll be a lot stronger than you already are."

"Neji, Sakura we don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for but it would be a good idea for you two to make your relationship official. Everyone will know Sakura isn't alone."

"I wouldn't want to force Neji into something he isn't ready for" the girl felt guilty. The young Hyuga took something from his night table; then he kneeled in front of the cherry blossom.

"Some time ago I told you I had a gift for you. I haven't found the right moment to give it to you." He opened the small box, inside was a ring with a cherry blossom made from pink diamonds. Sakura was shocked. She had never seen anything more beautiful. "You are the most important person in the world to me. I want us to be together always. Sakura would you marry me? "

"I would love to…" her chin quivered, the three men thought it would be a happy moment" but I can't. I'm sorry" she left the room crying. Neji ran after her. He couldn't understand why she kept him away.

….

Sakura was finishing cooking dinner. She wanted to surprise her love. Everything smelled delicious or maybe it was that she was already hungry.

The table was ready. She had dressed up. The only thing missing was the man's arrival or maybe not?

"You know how much I love to get home and know you are here, especially when you cook?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Maybe you can show me" she giggled flirtingly. He turned her around and kissed her with all the love he had for her.

"Come on; go get a shower meanwhile I'll make sure everything is warm."

"I'd like to have company" Sakura blushed but allowed him to pull her to the bathroom. He had just come from a mission so her first instinct was as a medic to make sure he didn't have any injuries.

"Love I'm fine I promise" she checked him carefully making sure he was really ok from the outside and inside. He kissed her with love again. They had been separated for some time because of a mission. The shinobi ran his hands up and down her body, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms again.

The woman moaned feeling hot inside. She hugged him showing him how much she had needed him in the last couple of weeks. Neji took off her dress and she his shirt. Then she went for his pants and they ended up with their underwear. The last garments were off in seconds. She blushed, covered herself and looked away.

"After all the time together, you're still shy" he kissed her softly before pulling her hands away slowly. "Please don't cover yourself in front of me. You are too beautiful." Neither had the patience to go slow, both had the need of becoming one so that's what they did and the moaned they share was made out of the fullness only your other half can give you accompanied with the feeling of being where you belong.

…

She opened her eyes full of tears. "What was that?" asked Neji standing behind her with Minato.

"Did you see it?" Sakura was surprised too.

"You shared a vision" explained Minato. He had heard of those in the Haruno clan but never seen anyone experience one.

Minato and Neji had followed the young woman to the Memorial.

"Sakura why did you come here?"

"My parents' names are craved in this stone like one day mine will be."

"Not all the ninjas end their lives in the battle camp. "Neji stepped forward to reach her. "Why would you say no?"

"Explained to him the reason why I can't have a life of my own!" shouted the young woman without looking at them.

"Minato sama?" asked Neji.

"You know the Harunos gave their life for Konoha. It was big controversy of what to do with the little baby they had left behind. Kushina and I ask to keep her in our friends memory. The elders decided to send their daughter to train with the best and most dangerous ninjas ever to become the best soldier any village could ever have. She has been training since she started walking. Sakura's life was ordered to be dedicated to keep the village safe. The Harunos were the strongest clan ever so with the correct direction, she would become not a ninja but a weapon against anyone who dared trying to mess up with Konohagakure." Minato look at Sakura. "She went through the worst trainings, the toughest, most painful."

"How dare them take away a baby girl and throw her into the roughest conditions!" Neji was furious. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"Konoha was recovering from the attacks it had just received. I tried revoking the decision so they made sure the baby was taken out of the village at night when my attention was focused on finding the villagers somewhere to stay. I tried finding her but I couldn't leave Konoha alone, it was too dangerous. Later I was told, Sakura had to attend the hardest S class missions the village had."

"Now you understand why I can't marry you or why I refused to have a relationship with you. I must've continue that way but there was something pulling me to you. Now I see I made a mistake, I shouldn't have accepted to let you get close. I'm really sorry Neji. I can't cause any danger to you or your family."

"We are stronger than you think." He held her to him. "We won't let you get hurt."

"Sakura chan you can't say no to Neji nii san." Hinata was there next to her sister and father.

"We want you to be our cousin."

"Beautiful blossom you are part of the Hyuga clan. Your parents and my brother knew about the connection between you and my nephew. We all knew eventually you would become a couple because it was meant to be." Sakura wouldn't turn around.

"You know it is true. We are each other's half. Wouldn't you like our vision to be truth?" The Hyuga whispered softly in her ear. It had been too much for her, she had a headache. Her breathing became in pants, she was sweating and pale, the next moment she passed out.

….

I like the way things are going, hope you do too. I would love to draw some of the scenes but I'm terrible drawing. I might take some days to post the next chapter because I have to study for a very important exam. Thank you for the reviews.


	26. Chapter 26

D: I don't own Naruto.

Tsunade, Jiraya and Shizune had arrived from their secret mission. They went directly to inform the Hokage about their findings. Minato was worried.

….

Sakura was under a cherry blossom tree. A petal had fallen on her hand. Sakura felt her skirt being pulled. She looked down to see her pregnant belly and a boy with her skin color, brown hair and white eyes.

"Mommy he's back!" the boy was excited.

"Who is it honey?" she spoke sweetly.

"Daddy!" the boy ran to the arms of a handsome Hyuga Neji that was holding a girl with pink hair and white eyes.

"Mommy, daddy is home!" the girl shouted excitedly. Sakura smiled watching her kids hugging their father. They had been alert all day waiting for the ANBU. The woman turned around. The blossom petals were falling around her like rain.

"Daddy don't you think mommy looks beautiful?" asked the little boy. Neji put the kids down carefully. He stepped closer to her.

"She is the angel of my life, the most wonderful creature to walk this Earth. I still can't understand how I could be so lucky for her to choose me." The kids giggle watching their mother blushed while their father hugged her. "The most beautiful scenes I've ever seen are always related to you, love." He kissed her. "How are you feeling blossom? How is our little Hyuga?" Neji put his hands over her belly.

"We are happy you are home" she hugged him. The kids came closer to their parents to be hugged too.

….

The cherry blossom had been in the garden with Hinata and Hanabi when she had the vision. She had been avoiding Neji. There had happened something odd, the more she kept distance between them, the more visions she had of the two of them in different situations, always as a couple in love.

The woman's heart was breaking slowly. Every time it was harder to be away from the man she felt so much for. Right now he was on a mission and the girls were trying to convince her to go out with them to a restaurant. It was going to be her birthday number 18 and they wanted to do something special with her.

…..

She hatted birthdays; they were always the worst days in her life. The first reason might be because she was always alone in a rough training session specially planned for her or in the most dangerous of missions. The second and one of the most important, she missed her parents more than any time.

She had disappeared after her late shift in the hospital. She would spend her birthday day away from everyone. She needed time to think. She went to the memorial stone.

"Good night mom and dad. In an hour will be officially my eighteen birthday. I…" she looked at the floor. "I wish you were here. There are so many questions I would love to ask you. Like what do I do with the feelings I have for Neji? I'm… scared. He makes my heart bit fast, I can't stop thinking about him. Then these visions I don't understand why they keep coming up and why all of them have to do with a life by Neji's side. That can't ever happen!" she felt vulnerable. "If I stayed with him I would only cause him pain and to be miserable. I could never hurt his life so much, I'd rather die from pain."

"No" her throat closed and her body shook. She couldn't turn around. "I want you in my life. I want us together, sharing those moments in the visions, with those kids, OUR kids. I would love to spend my life with you" he wasn't sure of what to think about her silence. "If what kept us apart were you feeling something for other man I would let you go but I know you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Sakura I love you with all my heart." The kunoichi let herself fall down and started to cry.

Eighteen years of keeping everything bottle up inside herself had finally caught up with her. Her body trembled desperately. Neji rushed forward and hugged her. He felt scare, he had never seen her like this before.

"Why… do you… do this… to me?" she sobbed. "Don't you see how hard it is for me to stay away so I won't hurt you?"

"You hurt me more by avoiding me." He was being patient. "Please love, stop keeping us apart. I told you before; I want to spend my life with you. Will you let me?" he smiled softly. She just cried in his arms. She was a mess for the moment. Neji knew he wouldn't get an answer from her in that moment and he didn't want to press her.

….

She was woken by the smell of food. The kunoichi opened her eyes slowly. She recognized the place she was immediately. The bedroom belonged to the only person that helped her have a good night of sleep. She had come here so many nights asking for the warm comfort only he could give her.

"Neji" she said his name remembering what had happened the night before. She felt ashamed. How could she allow herself to be weak?

"Good morning love, happy birthday" he said sweetly. She felt her eyes fill with tears. "Breakfast is ready and there are clean clothes for you. I have plans for us today." He smiled the way he only did for her.

"No, I must leave." She tried to rush herself away fast from the room but she felt dizzy. Neji held her carefully.

"Sakura, at least let me spend this day with you" she moved a trembling hand towards his face. She caressed him slowly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked in a whisper. He could see the pain the question cause her.

"All the way through" he kissed her softly; next he carried her back to the bed and made her eat the breakfast.

….

She was feeling so many emotions. Neji had taken Sakura to the house where her parents lived. It was a bog house. The Hyuga told her everything he remembered whenever he was in the house as a child.

She was in every room of the house. She tried to look in the deepest of her mind for some memories, anything about them. The cherry blossom couldn't help missing them.

The last room in the house was the baby room. She stepped inside slowly.

"Your mother used to sing cradling you in her arms" Sakura feel to the floor crying. Neji knelt down by her side to hug her.

"What if my fate is the same? I wouldn't want to leave our kids without a mother!"

"It won't happen. We are meant to grow old together" they shared a soft kiss. The couple held each other quietly. "Love I spoke with Minato sama. He told me this house is now yours."

"Really?"

"Yes baby."

"I'm not sure of what to do with this place."

"Take your time to think about it, no one is rushing you." The shinobi spoke sweetly. "And if you agree I will be there for you." He caressed her cheek softly; the woman looked at him "Sakura, all the things I've told you are true. You are the most important person in my life. I had never felt so strongly for someone like I do for you. I have no idea why the sudden visions, the only thing I know is they show the perfect life we can have together, the wonderful life I want to spend loving you every day and making you happy. It's your choice if we have that life or not." Sakura closed her eyes for a second.

"This is the last time I'll ask Neji. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes" slowly and with fear, she moved closer towards him until their lips were mere inches apart, he closed the distance. This kiss was the most passionate they had had, it expressed absolutely everything they felt for each other. She was tired of fighting against her feelings for the man holding her. She would let herself have a true relationship for the time she had left. A tear slid down her cheek. "Sakura will you marry me?" she nodded with a shy smile. They spent the rest of the day kissing in that exact spot.

….

Sakura felt kind of silly but it was sweet of him. She was too stressed after the emotional rollercoaster she had been to that day. Neji had insisted on taking her to eat something. She hadn't been too excited with the idea. She had refused to have food. He wouldn't accept any of that and started feeding her himself. When he was sure she had a good quantity of food in her body, they had gone home.

Neji felt the happiest man alive. The marvelous woman beside him had accepted to be his wife. They were going to be together forever and he was determined to keep her safe at all cost.

They had made another decision. Sakura would move to his bedroom. Neither could sleep peacefully without having the other one close.

Many in the Hyuga household didn't like the idea. They had slept many nights together, yet no body had known.

In other time Hiashi would've been scandalized for the lack of traditionalism. Now under the present circumstances, he liked to see his nephew and Sakura happy, together and in love. So he gave orders to let the couple alone.

At the end of the day, everybody let it slide because of the change the girl had caused in every single member of the Hyuga clan especially in the great Captain ANBU Neji.

….

I hope you like it.


	27. Chapter 27

D: I don't own Naruto.

She had been working in the Hokage tower with Minato. He wanted her to know more about the village business. She had also been sent on several short missions.

The girl and Neji had tried to be together whenever the kunoichi had a break. The visions had stopped.

In Konoha, people stared at Sakura everywhere she went. The knowledge of her being a Haruno had caused a great commotion in the village. Everybody was curious about the pink haired lady that had stolen the Hyuga's heart. That was the other fact people wanted to know more about, her relationship with the always lonely Capitain ANBU Neji Hyuga.

"I can't believe you are dating someone!" shouted Naruto.

"You would only have one night stands friend" said Kiba.

"My eternal rival you beat me again. I shall do a thousand laps around Konoha from this day on, for losing the most beautiful flower Konoha has ever conceived." Lee was mourning his lost.

"She must really be something" Shino was never one to talk much and neither was Neji but everyone was shocked about this relationship.

"She is" answered Sasuke for the Hyuga. The Uchiha was raged, nobody knew he wanted the kunoichi for himself.

"Are you here to train or to talk?" Neji didn't like to give explanations. They trained for several hours. Most of the shinobi still wanted answers out of their friend. Neji kept his thoughts to himself.

….

Sakura had been training with her team on her spare time. They had trained Hanabi like she had ordered and the youngest Hyuga had improved greatly.

The Captain had ordered the others to rest. Meanwhile she was working on her new jutsu again. She ordered her clone to throw a kunai at her. The weapon pierced the chakra shield and went into her arm's skin. She pulled it out roughly. It caused her pain.

Hanabi and her teammates ran to her. They were all worried. "Step back" she ordered without looking at them. She tried again. Her chakra covered her whole body, she said a few words, the chakra became kind of solid around her and the clone threw another kunai towards her. This time, the weapon didn't go so deep; it still hurt one of her legs.

The four ninjas away from her were frozen in their spot. The kunoichi tried again and again her technique. She didn't care for the injuries in her body. The only thing the ANBU wanted in that moment was to understand why she couldn't finish this new jutsu. She never had so much trouble working on new techniques. She tried again.

"Enough!" shouted Hanabi scared when Sakura's clothing was full of blood.

….

Shikamaru was sparring against Sasuke and the others were warming up for their turn when all the group of shinobis heard the shout coming from the little Hyuga. Neji put chakra in his legs and ran faster than he had ever than before with his friends following.

They arrived to an area close to the river to see Sakura taking out the last kunai and falling on her knees.

Neji ran towards his girlfriend. He turned her over carefully. "Neji kun" she smiled lovingly. The other shinobi ran to question the kunoichi's teammates and Hanabi.

"What happened? Who hurt you?" he wanted to rip apart whoever had dare to hurt the most important person for him.

"I did it myself."

"What?" he couldn't believe his ears.

"I was work…" it hurt her to talk "working in the same… jutsu as last time…"

"Can you cure yourself?"

"I don't think so…. Something is wrong with my chakra net… My chakra…" she coughed some blood "isn't as strong… as usual."

"I'm taking you to the hospital now." He didn't waste any more time. Tsunade herself received her apprentice. The other ninja had to wait outside.

After some minutes, Tsunade ordered the Hyuga to come inside. Sakura was lying on the bed with only a hospital robe. "Her chakra isn't working like it usually does. I need you to check her with your byakugan."

"I've done it before we went to Suna and I didn't find anything wrong."

"Were you looking for something wrong in her chakra net?"

"Not precisely."

"Now you have to look carefully for any single thing that looks odd."

"I need her to stand up. It will be easier to have a full view of her net." Sakura stood up with difficulty. Tsunade helped the woman to keep her balance.

Neji activated his byakugan. He focused on her chakra net. Only her reserves were active. The shinobi followed every chakra line in her body. It was when he got to the center of her net, he found some sort of seal there.

"There's a seal on her center point."

"Push some of your chakra into it" ordered Tsunade. The shinobi did as he was told. Sakura's body gave up as soon as the man's energy went inside her. The blond carried her carefully back to the bed.

Sakura's breathing was coming out in pants. She opened her eyes slowly. "Neji kun" she whispered weakly.

"Sakura how do you feel?"

"When your chakra came inside of me, it felt like it was connecting to something within me. I…" she was stammering "I'm… I'm… I'm not sure how to explain it."

"How is it possible you came to the hospital in those terrible conditions?" asked Tsunade angrily.

"You know I never waste my chakra in myself" said the girl getting up slowly.

"I told you before, I want you safe first before you take care of anyone else!" the older woman was upset. "Don't you get you are the daughter I never had? Your life is very important for me. I would go nuts if something bad happens to you." The woman hugged her student.

"Sensei…"

"Shh rest a little bit. I'm sure you want to go home, I'll give Neji san some instructions about your care because I'm sure you won't follow them by freewill." The two left the room to go to the sannin's office. The blond allowed herself to fall on her chair. "Closed the door Neji, please." He did as he was told and sat in front of her.

"Tsunade sama I give you my word I won't let anything harm Sakura" the sannin smiled.

"You do love this strong headed woman. It would be unfair for me to ask you to keep her safe because it's almost impossible. Just make her happy when you are together."

"Tsunade sama what do you know about the fate that was imposed on her."

"It has marked her life since day one. She has been strong to conquer all the challenges sent her way, yet she has taken some attitudes like not taking care of her own sounds. She puts herself in the background as if her happiness didn't matter." Tsunade put her head in her hands.

"I won't let her suffer anymore…"

"You can't help it…Just take her home and make sure she doesn't overdo herself. She has to rest and eat well. I'll go check her constantly." He left the blond woman crying.

….

The next day Shikamaru went to the Hyuga compound because he and Neji had some things to discuss giving Hinata and Hanabi the right opportunity to spend time together with Sakura. The Hyuga sisters liked the cherry blossom very much and enjoyed listening to the stories she told them. Sakura had sat on a bench in front of a cherry tree with the two girls sitting in front of her on the ground. Soon there were more Hyugas around the Haruno listening to one of her most amazing tales.

The Nara heir soon became interested too and found a place to sit in front of the storyteller. Neji stood behind with his uncle.

"Everybody in the family likes and respects her."

"She is the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"Have you spoken with Ten Ten yet?"

"No, I haven't had the time."

"I think you should fix things with her or she might cause you problems with Sakura."

"I'll look for her later" the pink haired kunoichi was looking at him with a sweet smile while finishing her story. Neji felt so happy with her expression. "I want to announce our engagement."

"Is Sakura ready for this?"

"She accepted to marry me."

"That's wonderful" the clan leader was excited for the couple.

"Sakura sama tell us another story please!" especially the kids begged.

"I think is enough for now. Hiashi sama will be mad at me for keeping everyone from fulfilling their responsibilities."

"How can I be angry when everybody is so happy listening to you?

"Como on Sakura sama tell us another story!" a small boy repeated.

"Tell us how you fell in love with Neji kun!" asked a little girl. The kunoichi blushed completely and didn't know what to answer. She was in love with him, when had it started? Had it been since the first time she had seen him in Minato sama's house? Or had it been when they got to know each other more? No, it definitely had come with the first time they met. She had felt a chill running down her back and she had fought against that feeling with all her strength.

After seeing him kissing with Ten Ten she hadn't known how to react. She had continued as if she hadn't seen them. Minato had been shocked. When Neji had seen her, he had called her weakly but her heart and her brain had ordered her to get away from him. Minato had followed her inside; the maid had gone to tell Hiashi they had arrived.

The next few days the shinobi had tried to talk to her but every time she had found an excuse to get away. Sakura had never felt so much for someone and she was scared. They weren't a couple and she had already been hurt. How could she go into a relationship with anyone?

Why had Sakura forgiven him then? The pink haired kunoichi had received important information about danger in Konoha's future. The woman wasn't sure she was going to get through with that battle. So for the first time in her life she decided to be selfish with the small detail she was going to talk to Neji about this. It would be unfair if he was hurt just because she wanted to enjoy the feelings she had for him and him for her.

Now he had taken her to her parents' house and told her everything he knew about them. Neji had supported her in everything she had needed. Now she knew how deep were her feelings for him and even with all the fear she felt, she was going to fight to make him happy.

"Sakura sama?" Hiashi was calling her name.

"I'm sorry what did you ask?"

"You spaced out Sakura sama, is everything ok?" Hinata took the kunoichi's hand carefully.

"There are too many things in my mind. I got distracted" Neji was looking at her with worry in his eyes. Somehow she knew she was the only one that could see it.

"Tell us the story of how you fell in love with Neji kun" repeated the girl.

"That is private Junna. For now I think Sakura sama needs some rest, Tsunade sama's orders." Neji stepped closer to her lover ready to take her inside.

"How troublesome, I want to know too" complained the Nara.

"That is something I'm trying to figure out too" confessed Sakura with a smile. "I think the best answer is love at first sight." The girl blushed. Neji thought it had been the same for him. Since the first moment their eyes met he hadn't been able to take her out of his mind.

"How romantic!" all the little girls said.

"Nephew enjoy your time with Sakura as much as you can before she becomes completely part of the clan because I'm sure the little ones will want to keep her to play and tell them stories" joked Hiashi smirking. Everyone excepting Sakura was astonished. The Haruno girl was giggling. She actually felt at home there.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by Sakura becoming completely part of the clan?" asked Shikamaru.

"You'll understand soon" answered Neji.

….

Here is another chapter. Tell me please how the story is going. Thank you for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

D: I don't own Naruto.

She had been getting ready for some time now. Her image in the mirror showed her complete happiness. **"Will everyone see what I see tonight?"** she asked herself. She had promised to forget her obligations, her fate, work in the hospital, missions whenever she was with Neji and just enjoy being with him.

"Blossom?" Neji nocked the door.

"Come in" she told him. He stood behind her.

"You are breathtaking" Sakura took her engagement ring from the dressing table.

"There's just something missing. Would you do the honors?" he smiled for her, took the ring and gently put it on her finger.

"Now it's perfect." They shared a small kiss. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go my knight" she took his arm. They went to the ballroom. It was full of guests from all the important clans in Konoha, her team and Neji's friends. Nobody knew what the real reason of the party.

Hiashi stood in front of everyone. The couple came to stand next to him. "Good night ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Hyuga Compound. We are here tonight to celebrate the engagement between my nephew Neji and the heir of the Haruno clan Sakura Hime." All the people in the room had shocked expressions excepting the Hyuga members and the Hokage.

Shikamaru was the first to start clapping, many followed. The rest were angry; they had foreseen the cherry blossom as part of their own families.

"Let's do a toast in the happy couple's honor" said Minato.

Hinata and Hanabi hugged their cousin. They were so happy. Sakura hugged them too.

For the next couple of hours, the two ANBU spoke with the guests in the ballroom. The clan leaders wanted to make sure to reinforce their relation with the Hyuga clan, now that they were stronger with this union between the only Haruno and the strongest Captain ANBU in the entire village.

Hiashi was watching them from aside. They were good together. His nephew didn't usually like the politics part of being a Hyuga. Sakura's company seemed to keep him calm.

"Neji kun I would like to take some air, can we go outside?" Sakura hadn't had time to recover. She was feeling a little dizzy.

"Yes love" on their way, they were intercepted by Ten Ten. The weapon mistress looked at Sakura with hate.

"I want to talk to you now." Neji was about to refuse when Sakura stopped him.

"Stay Neji sama I will wait for you outside." Sakura left them. The two went to the library.

"I know you love me Neji" Ten Ten stepped close to the male.

"You brought me here to tell me that?"

"Everyone in Konoha knows we are meant to end up together."

"I told you the first time you spoke about being a couple, I only see you as a friend. Nothing else can happen between you and me." She threw herself at him.

"I love you and I know when you give us a chance you will realize you love ME." Neji pushed her back.

"I love the woman I just announce my engagement to. She is the most important person in my life."

"Don't say that!" she kissed him.

"Don't ever do that again!" he was furious.

"I remember whenever you went with the guys to nightclubs. I knew you didn't care about those girls, so I wouldn't worry. Since that damn woman got to Konoha you aren't the same."

"You are right" Neji turned around to leave.

"We can go back to being together. Go tell everyone you don't want to marry her but me." She stopped him by taking his arm.

"The only woman I want is Sakura."

"Come on Neji, you don't mean that. What is so amazing about her?"

"She is strong, intelligent, beautiful, sweet, and fierce. She is everything I want in a woman. Sakura makes me feel complete and happy."

"I've tried for so long to have you be mine. I don't understand." Ten Ten sat in a chair sad.

"I'm tired of this. You have two options Ten Ten. Either you accept my relationship with Sakura or you stay away from me. Let me tell you something else. I invite you today because I thought about the long friendship we have had but I shouldn't have after what happened with Hanabi." Neji left the room.

….

The kunoichi needed some silence so Sakura was in the garden, far away from the ballroom, standing close to her favorite cherry blossom tree. It was her favorite part in the Hyuga lands.

She was happy to be with Neji. For the first time in her life, she felt complete. The woman watched the stars while waiting for her husband.

"Good night beautiful cherry blossom" said Sasuke next to her.

"Good night Sasuke san, may I help you?"

"You look gorgeous tonight, but there is no surprised in that. Yet you seem kind of pale."

"Just a little tired." Sakura didn't trust the Uchiha heir. She stepped back.

"Neji should take better care of you" he stepped closer.

"He's probably on his way here."

"He can't take care of you like I will" Sakura found his sharingan staring at her with that same look of hunger from last time. "You will be better off in the Uchiha clan. Leave Neji and marry me."

"Neji sama is your friend. How dare you ask something like that to me?" Sakura stepped back again.

"You are the only woman fit enough to revive my clan. You proved it by bringing me back."

"I just fulfilled orders."

"You could've killed me."

"The Hokage ordered me to bring you alive" hissed the girl. She was angry now.

"I always get what I want, excepting my revenge against my brother, which you stop me from achieving, so now you owe me. What I want is YOU." He pushed her roughly against the tree making her hit her head against the hard trunk.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you have me?"

"I know you are weak. Tsunade sama told me and Naruto this morning. I'm sure talking to clan members all night has taken a lot out of you." He held her hands over her head and kissed her roughly. Sakura bit him.

"I won't go down without a fight."

"I'll have to teach you" the man slapped her. Sakura used the little chakra she had, to push him away and then she fell to the ground.

Sasuke had scratches on him yet it hadn't been a blow as strong as last time in the Hokage tower. He jumped over her, ripped the dress' strap and pulled the skirt open with a kunai. Sakura tried with the little strength she had left to push him apart yet he was too strong. Sasuke squeezed her breasts over the dress. She gave a cry of despair hoping someone would hear her. His mouth was kissing, licking and biting her neck as he touched her thigh going up to rip her panties away with one hand while trying to uncover her breasts out of the dress and the strapless bra she was wearing under it. In her last attempt to free herself, Sakura use her reserves of energy to throw her needles at him. Sasuke shouted out of pain as he fell back. She crawled away slowly. The shinobi wasn't ready to give up; he pulled her roughly by the ankle. Sakura shouted scared. "**Is this it?"** she asked herself.

The Uchiha ripped the front part of her dress. "You have a good taste in lingerie" he said licking his lips at the sight of the underwear Kushina and Tsunade had made her wear. They had reprehended the young woman when she had said she would bind her breasts and wear boxers like she normally did. "I'll make sure you wear a lot of this once we are married or better nothing."

"I'm never marring you!" She struggled below him.

"Your body has definitely grown, I like it" he squeezed her breasts hard and then pushed his member against her core.

She moved her legs with all her might and pushed him off. "I rather die, than being yours!" shouted the girl with hate. She stood up breathing hard.

"Don't say such hard words beauty. I know you'll love it once I show you the pleasure only I can give you." The Uchiha pushed her against the tree again, tying her hands with chakra. He continue biting, licking and kissing her skin roughly while pulling her legs open and rubbing his harden member against her white panties.

Sakura shouted as high as she could and her family's symbole appeared under her pushing the Uchiha back.

Neji and Eita ran their way to see the Uchiha molesting her and the protecting field protecting her. The sensei caught Sasuke.

"Sakura" Neji pushed his hand against the field. He felt a little electricity run through his hand and he pulled it away. He tried once more, this time the energy seemed to recognize him because the Hyuga was allowed in.

The shinobi took off his jacket and put it against the woman he loved. "Neji?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes my love, it's me. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I'm so sorry." She cried, for the first time in her life, she cried painfully. He was afraid; he had never seen her like this.

The teacher sent a clone to call the Hokage. Soon Minato, Hiashi, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraya were there.

After a few minutes, the girl finally calmed down. "Neji kun I thought he was…"

"Shhh baby, calm down. I'm here now." He whispered soothingly.

"Sakura put the field down now" asked Kushina in a pleading way.

"No" the young woman kept shaking.

"Please love, we won't let him get near you again. Tsunade and Shizune have to check your wounds." The cherry blossom took some time before nodding. Neji activated his byakugan and saw the energy from the field going directly to the seal in her body.

"I'm sorry for being late kiddo" Sakura heard the voice of Eita. Her mind was trying to the register the fact that she was safe. It was hard for her to breathe outside from the field.

"Sensei?" "Everything will be ok little blossom. I'm sorry, I had to go home to fix some things and to get a little information we needed" explained Eita.

Kushina, Tsunade and Shizune took Sakura out of Neji's arms to take care of her. Her dress was completely ruined.

Neji started kicking the Uchiha's ass with all his strength. Sasuke didn't what hit him, the ANBU Captain was too strong.

Jiraya, Minato and Hiashi had to restrain Neji from killing the Uchiha (he was already bleeding badly when the older men pull them apart), Eita made sure Sasuke wouldn't try to scape.

"If you ever come near Sakura again, nobody will stop me from killing you!" threatened Neji before kneeling down next to his fiancé. Sakura threw herself at him. She felt terrify, weak but most of all she needed him.

….

They had gone to their bedroom to be just the two of them. Sakura couldn't stop shaking. Neji held her against his body afraid that if he let go of her, someone might hurt her again.

"I shouldn't have left you to go outside by yourself" Neji felt guilty.

"It wasn't your fault. I knew Sasuke felt lust for me. I just didn't think he would act on it, less in your family's property." Sakura sobbed against his chest.

After some minutes, the girl realized she was still wearing the same dress. The first time she had seen it, she had thought it was beautiful. Now she didn't want to see it again. "Please Neji help me take this thing off." He could hear her disgust and desperation.

"Calm down love" he carefully took the shreds of her body. All her things have been moved to that room, so he took out a nightgown for her to sleep comfortable.

When she was done, he couldn't help to ask "Sakura did he…?"

"No!" she rushed her answered afraid. She was trembling again. The shinobi hugged her tight. "The Haruno seal pushed him away before…"

"Love I'm so sorry" he was angry with himself.

"Just hold only place I want to be now is with you" she felt safe in his arms.

"I felt terrify when Eita and I saw him touching you."

"Let's just forget about this. I want to be only yours Neji." She sobbed a little more against his chest. He felt so responsible for this. She kept jumping in his arms.

…..

Hiashi apologized the couple with the guests. Everybody could feel something weird had happen.

Minato felt as guilty as Neji if not worst. Sakura could've had a normal life if he had kept his promise to his friends and taken good care of her.

….

That night she clung to her boyfriend while she slept. He held her as close as he could too.

They slept for a few hours before having to get up and deal with their responsibilities. Neither of them wanted to be separated from the other.

Hiashi had left the property early to see the Hokage. He wanted a good punishment for the Uchiha. It had been terrible what he had done to Sakura and the lack of shame at trying to rape her in the Hyuga property after just announcing her engagement to Neji.

…..

This was a hard chapter to write for me. I hope you like it.

The dress link will be in my profile.

I fixed my first chapters. If anyone wants to read them again, they have the same format as the rest.

Please review.


	29. Chapter 29

D: I don't own Naruto.

She was angry with herself for having been so weak. She had never needed anyone to defend her and she wasn't going to start now.

She was in the training grounds subjecting her body to the worst of trainings. She wouldn't stop until exhaustion caused her to faint.

Not even her team could bear this kind of training. She had ordered them to work on something different without her.

Eita had been watching the kunoichi carefully. She was definitely strong headed. That damn Uchiha had reminded her of what she was supposed to be.

"Eita sama why did you ask me to come?" Neji appeared next to him.

"Look" he ordered. The Hyuga saw Sakura fighting against clones that fought with the order of killing. She had cuts, scrapes and bruising on her. He was ready to jump to save her from the damn fight but Eita stopped him. "The kunoichi you see below is the only ninja to ever get to the end of my training. There had just been one before her that almost finished but almost is not good enough. She is the BEST any village could have, the most intelligent, the best strategist, the strongest, etc. When Tsunade and Jiraya told me all this, I didn't believe them. It was impossible for a mere young kunoichi to be all that, even if she was a Haruno. She proved me wrong in the most elegant way anyone ever could. Sakura is not any woman or kunoichi, she definitely is the BEST of them all and because of everything, her future will be rough, cruel and she will need someone strong by her side. A man who won't be afraid easily, who doesn't feel threaten by everything she is, someone who doesn't want to change her, someone who will know how to support her in the difficult road she has to travel and most of all, he has to make her completely happy. Do you feel you have everything I just listed?"

"Yes, Eita sama" Neji didn't hesitate to answer.

"You better take care of her with your life because if you make her upset or hurt her in any way, even once… as her senseis we can't intrude in her destiny or missions but we will hunt you down and make you regret whatever you did to her in the most painful of ways understood?"

"Yes, sir. Now let me tell you I would rather hurt myself before hurting her."

"I'm glad to hear it kiddo. She needs someone to look up for her. One last thing, we'll be watching you."

"I know." They watch her carefully in silence for some time. She wouldn't give up, even if she was bleeding or had a kunai stuck somewhere in her body, she would stand up and attack again. Sakura had never been one to give up. "What did Tsunade sama find with Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Sasuke had some sort of concussion. Tsunade thinks it was the cause of his actions towards Sakura. Either way she won't want him nearby unless absolutely necessary."

"Nh" The Hyuga would be careful either way. She was the most important person in her life.

"There something else you must know. The only way to make the seal inside of her chakra net open is by sharing your chakra with each other. I mean you letting some of her chakra in your body while at the same time some of your chakra goes into her body. For Haruno that is the way to claim a mate, afterwards they have access to all their family techniques and heritance. We should go down. Sakura will need your help to go back to the Hyuga Compound."

"Wait Eita sama. How do you know about the chakra seal inside of her?"

"So you remember I said I had a student who almost finished my training?" the young man nodded. "He was Sakura's father. Don't tell her this." They jumped down the tree and walk towards the kunoichi. She was kneeling on the ground after having finished all the clones she had done. Her breathing was heavy; her body was covered in sweat. Neji kneeled next to her, checking carefully all the wounds in her body, he knew she wouldn't want to go to the hospital, so he would have to take care of her himself.

"How was training kiddo?" asked Eita with a soft smile.

"As always" she answered gently. The Hyuga offered her a hand to stand up, she took it smiling.

….

The woman was in the bathtub soaking her bruised body. She had sore muscles.

During her long years of training and tough missions, she would have to face her sore body with quick showers in cheap hotels or bathing in rivers. Nothing felt as good as it did now, being in the comfort the Hyuga mansion with real bathrooms, big soft beds and warm food.

"How is the water love?" she smiled happily. This was the best of all, Neji.

"It's warm darling." She turned her head towards him smiling.

"May I rub your shoulders?" she blushed darkly and nodded. He put some lotion (Shizune had recommended it to him, to relax muscles) on his hands, before starting with the massage. Sakura moaned loudly enjoying his hands on her skin. "You seemed to like it" he smirked.

"It's great" she closed her eyes and relaxed her whole body.

"Sakura your training today was hard."

"Nothing harder than what any of my senseis gave me" she explained without changing her position.

Neji observe her expression with a smile of his own. When he went inside the bathroom, he hadn't wanted to look down at her body under the water because he knew the effect it had on him having her naked and so close. Seeing how much she was enjoying the treatment he was giving her, proved it worth it even if was being so hard to stop himself from joining her inside the bathtub.

She moaned again. If she let herself, she would fall asleep any time.

Neji rubbed the back of her neck with his thumbs. "Oh honey, it feels really good."

"I'm glad you like it blossom" his voice sounded hoarse. Next he slid his hands to her arms, rubbing careful not to hurt her more than she had already done. After some time he pulled his hands away from her delicious skin. "Finish your bath love, I'll be waiting for you in our bedroom to take care of your wounds and continue with the massage."

"I don't want you to go" she complained. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"I will just give you some privacy baby."

"What if… what if" she stammered and blushed "I want you… to… to join me" Neji blushed too. She was always too shy. **"Did Sakura just ask me to take a bath with her?"** he couldn't believe his ears.

"Love, can you repeat what you just said please?" Sakura hid her red face in her hands embarrassed.

"I… I don't know… if… if I can" she answered nervous. He was touched by her shyness.

"Do you really want me to go inside the bathtub?" she nodded with her head still in her hands.

She was still the innocent girl he had seen the first time their eyes met. He felt himself harden just from the sexiness she had without her own knowledge.

He had been with many girls that explode their body and knew perfectly well what they could do to a man. Now he was with this marvelous girl that had stolen his heart without meaning it and he felt more aroused than he had ever been in his life just from her stammering while asking him to join her in her bath. She had no idea how much power she had over him and he wasn't sure, she would ever realize it. This innocent girl was the best kunoichi in the whole world and he was the lucky one to be able to share his life with her.

Sakura raised her head slowly to find Neji watching her deeply. She got so nervous that she slipped, sinking in the water.

"Sakura!" Neji pulled her arm fast. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm ok." She felt so embarrassed she refused to look at him. **"I'm never so klutzy, why did I act this way around Neji?"** She breathed a few times before talking again. "I think it would be better to follow your plan."

"Ok I'll wait for you in our bedroom" she nodded.

….

She laid face-down with a towel over her body. Neji healed her wounds with some chakra and medicine Shizune had given her. When he was done, the girl had fallen asleep. Carefully he put the towel around her and tucked her in bed in his arms.

….

Minato, Eita, Jiraya and Tsunade were having a secret meeting. The information the sannins and Eita had gathered was concerning Sakura's well-being. Orochimaru had plans to fulfill his word soon. They had to make sure to keep the girl safe.

"I'll talk with Hiashi Hyuga to double the security in his house."

"I told Neji about the union of their chakras."

"We'll have to push Sakura to join her chakra with Neji's."

"Do you think she is ready Tsunade?" asked Jiraya.

"She has to be."

"She'll need the extra power to fight the war that is coming up."

….

Months later Neji was playing shoji against Shikamaru. They had trained that morning with their friends; afterwards Naruto had convinced everyone to go for ramen. The two shinobi had gone to the Nara household for a game.

A game between the two would always go through several hours. They intelligence both had made the game very interesting.

"How are things going with your fiancé?"

"She is training a lot."

"Ten Ten told Ino she had begged you to leave the cherry blossom."

"I told her I won't."

"She told Ino she wouldn't give up."

"I don't care what she does."

"Are you going to the bar tonight with the guys?"

"Naruto threatened to go to the Hyuga mansion to pull me out if I don't. I'll just make sure to leave before Tsunade and Jiraya get at it over the table again."

"Don't remind me. Asuma and I almost tore our eyes out" Shikamaru felt chills. "Troublesome drunk sannins. Will Sakura go with you?"

"She's on a mission."

"Ten Ten might take the chance to try again."

"She will receive the same answer as last time."

"Do you think that'll stop her?"

"Nh" was the last answer from the young Hyuga.

…

All the rookies were sitting around a big table with their ex-senseis, the sannins and Eita. Naruto had talked a little with Neji about training together the next day before getting into an argument with Lee. That left the Hyuga to handle Ten Ten advances on him.

She had dressed in tight tank top and every chance she got; she made sure Neji took a look.

"Told you so" said Shikamaru. Neji spoke with the Nara, Ibiki and Asuma while everyone else got drunk.

"I got new equipment for interrogation this week. You should pass by my office" said Ibiki.

"I will after working with the assholes Minato has assigned for me to work on a strategy for a mission." Shikamaru had a bored expression.

"Tell us more about that equipment Ibiki" Asuma kept smoking.

"I didn't know about it. Sakura was the one who suggested Minato sama to acquire it." Neji look back at the interrogation specialist. "She learned about it on one of her missions."

"Now I'm intrigued, I've heard really good things about the Haruno woman abilities" Asuma was never one to expressed curiosity without reasons.

"She's a really good kunoichi" Neji told the truth. Suddenly Ten Ten sat in Neji's lap.

"Love come on, let's get out of here."

"Go away" Neji said threateningly.

"We can go back to my place and have some fun" Ibiki, Shikamaru and Asuma looked at her incredulously.

"I would appreciate if you got off of my fiancé" Sakura was behind them.

"What if I don't want to?" Ten Ten dared to ask.

"Easy, I'll have to teach you to keep your hands away from my future husbands." The pink haired giggled in a dangerous way. Everyone stop to look back at the kunoichi.

There was something different in her that night. Neji took a good look of her. Sakura was wearing her jounin uniform and she looked hot. It showed off her curves which meant she hadn't bound her breasts and her pants were tight too, her beautiful hair was down and she was wearing sandals with heels. The Hyuga felt hot all of a sudden. He wanted to get her out of there and touch every inch of her skin with his hands and lips.

Neji pushed Ten Ten away roughly and went closer to Sakura fast to kissed her hungrily.

"My, my, I wasn't expecting this kind of welcome. Not that I'm complaining" she was flirting with him. He felt so turned on.

"Neji!" Ten Ten screamed.

"Ten Ten" the Hyuga sounded mad. The weapons master stormed out of the bar.

"Ups, it seems your friend isn't happy."

"I don't care" his voice was strong.

"Maybe you'll ask me join you so everyone who is watching us will go back to what they were doing" she giggled again. Neji had never seen this side of her. She was always nervous when he made some sort of move on her and he liked this face of his fiancé too.

"Would you like to sit cherry blossom?" she nodded. He sat down and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Hello" she greeted everyone around the table.

"I see you are enjoying it. I'm glad." Every moment of her body and her voice were sensual.

"I thought you were on a mission" said Shikamaru.

"I just got home and just wanted to see my husband to be" she was such a tease. Neji was hardening.

"Sakura can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Eita. She stood up and followed her sensei to a private room on the back of the establishment.

Neji felt a rush of need the second she was away from him. After some minutes he was feeling ready to get her back, being patient when it came to her away from him was never easy. He was ready to walk after her when she came out.

The woman saw again the same lust in the Uchiha's eyes. She hadn't been convinced with the explanation of the concussion. "Honey can we go home?" she whispered to Neji. They stood up, said good bye and left.

….

What do you think will happen next with the way Sakura was acting and Neji's reaction?

I'm sorry for taking so long in updating; the last days have been full of excitement for me.

Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

D: I don't own Naruto.

They walked in the forest in the direction of the river. Sakura had gone back to the innocent girl as soon as they were alone. Neji considered her acting as odd. She stopped the moment they arrived to the waterfalls and knelt in the edge.

"I've missed you terribly" she said softly looking straight to the water.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Neji's body was like the usual ANBU.

"Nothing is wrong babe."

"Last time you said nothing, a man had gone into your bed wanting to make you his."

"I promise to tell you later babe" the girl giggled. "Eita sensei told me the seal inside my chakra net will only open if…"

"We join our chakra in each other's body, to claim us as one." Neji took her chin gently and made her look at him.

"It would be as if we were married. You could never be with anyone else unless I died…" he put a finger over her mouth.

"If you die I would too. Sakura I love you and I only want to spend my life by your side. Do you think I would've asked you to marry me if I think otherwise?" he smirked, she blushed.

"I was thinking we could… do it… n… now" she stammered the last part.

"Sweetheart I know you accepted marring me but are you sure you want us to join like that? I wouldn't want you to regret anything."

"You… make me happy… I want this." She smiled shyly.

"How do we do it?"

"Remember the night in the mission of Moroki, my body needed chakra? You pushed some of your chackra into me. Now we will both have to give chakra to the other."

"Ok."

"We must…" she bit her lip "undress. Our bodies need to be close." She put her shaky hands on her shirt's hem. Neji stopped her. He kissed her with love and helped her taking off her shirt. She blushed and looked away. She was wearing a blue bra with black lace in the edge. He also pulled her pants off to find a matching blue thong with black lace and a small ribbon in the middle. He felt something animalistic inside of him ordering to jump her now. Sakura seemed so innocent and sexy. His member stirred.

The trembling hands of the girl pulled his training shirt off slowly. Even if he wanted to have her he wouldn't rush her. She put her hands over his marked chest. Neji kissed her hungrily again, trying to control his body by showing her how much he wanted her in the kiss. Sakura mewed making him hotter.

Sakura's hands trembled when trying to pull his pants off. He helped her slowly. He was wearing black boxers below. She felt something warm between her legs. Both of them were blushing.

He pushed her down carefully and climbed on top of her. They closed their eyes and kissed at first slow with love and then it became passionate, hungry, with lust.

The protection seal with the Haruno's crest appeared around them to protect the couple and to keep away anyone curious.

Sakura focused her chakra in her whole body to pass it towards Neji's. The young Hyuga did the same. They were hotter every second. Their hands roamed each other's body. He touched her thigh. Sakura felt his hard member brushed her core, she moaned.

Neji went down to her neck, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to go inside of her. The shinobi found the spot that caused her to moan and bit her to leave a love bite.

The kunoichi opened her eyes to look at her fiancé. "Neji look" she said in a hoarse voice. The man turned looked up to see their chakra forming a new crest with the Haruno and the Hyuga crests combined. The new symbol copy itself making two appeared and enter each ninja's heart.

Neji activated his byakugan to see what had happen. He found Sakura's chakra a lot stronger and the seal on her heart.

"Now we are stuck together" she smiled playful.

"I love you cherry blossom." They kissed again. The couple hugged coming down from the high either had experienced. "You look sexy in that outfit."

"When we get married I might use more clothes like this" she was back to the flirty girl. Neji sat her over his erection, she moaned and he growled.

"You are the only woman I'll ever want, I hope you know that." She giggled moving her ass against his member. He growled again and made another love bite in her neck. Sakura threw her head back to give him a better access. Her legs found their way around his waist. "If we don't stop now, I don't think I will be able to."

"Just one more kiss, please" she asked. Neji kissed her hungrily and pushed roughly his hardened member against her wet, hot core. Sakura mewed again. Both of them were panting now, neither wanted to stop but they had to.

"I want a really long honeymoon with you" he made her smile. They took some time to regain their breaths and leaned down to watch the moon holding their special someone.

….

Sakura opened her eyes before Neji. They were back in the Hyuga mansion in their bedroom. She could guess, he had dressed her and carried her back home.

She had a quick shower and stood in front of the mirror while putting on a purple dress. Something caught her attention, the new mark of the Hyuga and Haruno union was craved on her skin, over her left breast. It was a beautiful symbol. She smiled, all her feelings for him were represented by the new crest.

She ran to see Hiashi and asked permission to use the kitchen. The patriack was surprised but agreed, he was curious after all.

The cherry blossom had learned some cooking and backing during a mission where she had to work in an inn. She made breakfast and took it to the bedroom for her fiancé.

Neji was still sleeping, although he seemed restless. She put the tray on the table he worked in. The girl sat on the bed careful to not wake the man up.

"Shhh, honey calm down" she whispered while caressing his cheek. "Everything is alright. I'm here with you." The shinobi pulled her fast to the bed under him, she gulped surprised and then a pair of lips was over hers tasting every place in her mouth.

"Where did you go?"

"I have a small surprise for you" she said in a flirty tone.

"What is it?" the shinobi smirked.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you." She look away.

"Sakura don't tease me."

"Or what?" she smirked.

"This" Neji kissed her hungrily and ran his hands through her body. Sakura moaned loudly. "Do you want me to go on?"

"Maybe" she answered breathlessly. He smirked a Hyuga kind of smirk. Sakura giggled. "First you'll need strength" she pointed to the tray.

"What is that?"

"Breakfast I cooked for you. I hope you like it" she kissed him softly on the lips. They fed each other like two lovers.

"It was really good" she giggled again.

"There's something you should see" she went for a small mirror, gave it to him and pointed towards his chest. He was shocked to see the mark over his body. She slipped down her left strap to show him her own mark. The man touched it carefully, Sakura blushed. Just to embarrass her more, he kissed her mark. "Neji!"

"Everybody will know we belong together."

"Yes" she smiled. "Now get dress because we're spending the day together."

"We can spend it naked on bed." He smirked, she blushed madly.

"Neji!" he roared with laughter. She hit him on the arm. He pulled her over his body and kissed her one more time. He couldn't help it; he had become addicted to all of her.

During her weeks on the mission he had missed her more than anything ever minute in the day, at night he hadn't been able to sleep until yesterday.

He got up to have a shower. He dressed in a white shirt with the first buttons opened and black pants.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

"Not today" she giggled.

"Then I do now, you look gorgeous. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking maybe we could have a milkshake" she smiled childlike. He found the proposal cute so he accepted immediately.

….

The kunoichi had discovered milkshakes with one of her senseis as a really young girl. She had a rough training under the rain for weeks. The man decided it was time to give it a break and maybe give her a price for the big effort she was making. What could you give a child as a reward for working hard? He thought a chocolate milkshake to be a great option. The little flower had loved the cold beverage.

She was excited about this date. Neji was happy too. He loved to see her happy.

They arrived to an ice cream parlor. The menus were given to them as soon as they were sited around a table. The waitress took their orders and left.

Sakura kept looking at her future husband with a special spark in her eyes. She was being flirty. Every word and gesture was full of sensuality. She licked her straw slowly with every sip.

Neji couldn't stop looking at her. He felt so hot. He was feeling a desperate need to at least have a make out session with his beloved. The worst part was Sakura wasn't only tempting him but every male around them.

She sipped the straw playing with her small tongue. Many images of the many uses she could give to that part of her body invaded his mind.

The waitress came back to the table with a banana split that had been sent to Sakura from a man in another table. The Hyuga couldn't take it anymore; he pulled Sakura to his lap and kissed her with everything he had. He could taste the chocolate in her mouth.

The Haruno girl was shocked at first but soon she put her arms around him and kissed him back with as much strength. She ended up moaning for the passion Neji was putting in the make out session.

All males and females around were full of jealousy. The couple had forgotten about all the spectators.

The moment they pull apart he asked "Shall we go somewhere else?" she could only nodded trying to regain her breathe. They walked quietly for a while before Sakura went back to her senses.

"You said you weren't demonstrative in public" she blushed.

"You've been teasing me Sakura. I couldn't take anymore how men saw you after the gift. I'm in love with you, don't play with me please."

"I'm sorry honey it's just I can't…" she looked down and bit her lip.

"What is it love? Why do you act this way?" he pulled softly her chin up.

"I… please let's just go somewhere else." She turned around fast. For moments and only for him, the kunoichi showed him the young, innocent girl hidden inside for so much time, the real her. He let her take him away.

….

They found their way close to the village gates. Sakura cheered up after some time and Neji ventured to take her hand.

The couple went to the training grounds. There were ninjas in some areas. The young Hyuga took her to the area where he trained with his team. He liked a place close to the river.

"Since I met you, this has become one of my favorite places. The water reminds of you."

"I'm sorry?" Sakura didn't understand the meaning of his words.

"Water can be strong, powerful but also soft, calm, beautiful" she blushed and they shared a wonderful kiss.

"Oh how sweet! Didn't know Hyugas could be corny" they turned around fast to find Orochimaru staring at them with a hostage.

"Sakura, Neji sama help!" shouted little Junna scared. The snake put his hand over her mouth.

"Release her!" ordered Neji angrily.

"Calm down Neji. You're in no position to give orders" appeared Kabuto behind his master.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura knowing full well the answer.

"You" laughed the sannin.

"No way…" Neji was ready to attack but Sakura stopped him.

"If I come with you, will you let Junna go?"

"Yes."

"Sakura…" Neji touched her hand not happy with her words.

"I'm sorry baby" she stepped on her toes, kissed him and pressured a nerve around his neck to make him fall down. She did fast hand signs and the crest with their family symbols combined appeared under him. "You won't let the girl go so easily, am I wrong?"

"You know how it works. I need something to keep you in order while I get what I want. Kabuto you should take the other Hyuga too. The kunoichi seems to have something for him." The grey hair spy stepped forward to pick Neji up. As soon as his hand tried to penetrate the field he was pushed hard against several trees.

"Did you actually think so little of me?" the kunoichi took her ANBU attitude. Orochimaru smirked.

"You're definitely the best with the extra of being attractive."

"Eita sensei told me what you want from me."

"If you want this little girl to keep her life you'll have to give me exactly that."

"Then let's go now" Sakura took a last look at Neji "I'm sorry but I couldn't let him hurt you" She followed Orochimaru.

Moments later, ANBU with Eita and Jiraya came and found the criminal badly hurt against broken trees. They also found Neji but nobody could come close to him because of the protecting shield the Haruno had put around him.

"Where is Sakura?" shouted Eita hitting Kabuto.

"You're late. My master took her away and you won't find her on time to stop his plans. The only Haruno is his now."

"Where did he take her?"

"You'll never know."

"Take him to Ibiki" ordered Jiraya to the ANBU.

…..

There you go. I'm sorry for taking so long.

What do you think Orochimaru's plan is?

Thank you for your reviews.


	31. Chapter 31

D: I don't own Naruto.

Junna hugged Sakura scared. The young girl didn't understand why she was abducted. The pink haired kept trying to calm her down.

Orochimaru had allowed them to share a room. He had too many guards around the place for them to scape at least for the moment. The Haruno had decided to save the girl at any price. She also hoped Neji was fine.

….

Minato was furious. Sakura wouldn't be able to defend herself if Orochimaru had a hostage. Kiba, Jiraya and Neji were trying to tracking them down.

They had found the young Hyuga in the protective field. Nobody had been able to cross it. Tsunade had gotten desperate and shouted many things to the young man. At the end she had reproached him for not protecting her student. When the shinobi had heard his fiancé's name, he had woken up fast and left the crest.

Neji was disappointed, desperate. He wanted to get Sakura and Junna back. As soon as the search party had been chosen by the Hokage, the young man had demanded to be put in the group. Minato felt gilty, he understood the Hyuga's feelings.

They had to act fast before Orochimaru fulfill his plans with the Haruno heir.

….

Ibiki had gotten some information from Kabuto about the base where Orochimaru would take the girls, nothing specific. Kiba and Akamaru were using his strengthen senses to find the hiding place. The three shinobi and the dog had agreed to push themselves to their limits if necessary.

Neji was desperate. He needed to find them before anything bad happened to his love one. Why didn't she let him fight Orochimaru? He would have protected her and Junna. He only cared about her wellbeing.

Jiraya thought he, Eita, Tsunade and Minato were the ones to blame for all this. They had been so persistent about capturing Orochimaru that they had ordered Sakura to be flirty all the time to get him to come after her faster. They never considered the snake to take a hostage for the Haruno girl not to defend herself. The four of them had underestimated the third sannin because they were blind by their objective. Sakura was important for all of them and now they agreed they would do everything in her power to help her, to get her back to her happiness by Neji's side.

…..

"Sakura sama will we be ok?" asked Junna with her head on the kunoichi's lap.

"I promise you'll go back home safe. You just have to do everything I say" the girl nodded. Everybody in the Hyuga household knew how much Hiashi and Neji respected, cared and trusted the pink haired girl. Why would the young Hyuga doubt her then?

"When are we leaving?"

"Soon baby."

"Sakura chan you will be a good mommy when you and Neji kun have babies" Junna yawned. The kunoichi smiled sadly.

"Sleep now sweetie. I will keep you safe." The ANBU started singing softly for the girl. The little Hyuga had finally fallen asleep. The cherry blossom knew she wouldn't be able to sleep because her fiancé wasn't holding her. She missed him with all her heart. If she made it out of this alive, she would marry him.

During that night she thought about everything she knew and tried to make a plan. The outcomes of the scenarios she had come to weren't good for her. She could only beg for Kamy to be at her side.

The snake came early in the morning with breakfast for the girls and a change of clothes. Sakura's dress was black, it wasn't sexy or revealing, she looked young in it. When they were done eating, he pulled the older one to another room. "As you see I don't want to hurt you Sakura sama. I just want you to stay here."

"I'll stay if you want me to but let Junna go back." She knew what his answer would be but either way she had to try.

"I won't do that until I'm sure you won't leave."

"She doesn't have to be here, I don't want her with us."

"Me neither. We'll be too busy to take care of her" he smirked while caressing Sakura's cheek. The kunoichi felt disgusted.

"When will it happen?" she asked stepping back.

"Tonight. There will be a new dress in your room. Do you need anything else?"

"Just the girl to get back home."

"I'll get her back as soon as the deal is sealed or I might have other plans."

"If something happens to her or you don't do what you promised, there won't be any deal" threatened the woman. Orochimaru pushed her roughly against the wall. Sakura kept her head high.

"You're still naïve. What I want will be done…"

"I know you've been watching me. You must know by now, I play by my own rules and I don't get scared easily."

"Those are some of the many reasons why I chose you for my plans. You are perfect." He pushed his body against hers. Every second closer to him, she felt even more disgusted. Sakura pushed him away. "You're the strongest woman I've ever known, more so than Tsunade. We'll have lots of fun together." He smirked.

"We'll see about that" Sakura needed to find a way out before it was too late.

"Don't try to play with me little kunoichi. I have a lot more experience in this world than you do" he caressed her cheek again, this time going lower to her neck. "You have to get ready for tonight."

"First I want Junna safe."

"You're smart." He smirked. "But the answer is no. My game, my rules, you'll follow them or I might as well get what I want know." He was looking her up and down in a lusty way.

….

Jiraya, Kiba, Neji and Akamaru were attacked by some men of the snake. They had defeated the rough ninja easily, just getting a few scratches. One was left alive to get information.

Neji's breathing was hard. He was furious with the whole situation. They had been traveling non stopping for too much time. Minato nor Jiraya had explained them why Orochimaru wanted Sakura exactly. He asked himself over and over again, how was she? He couldn't take it anymore.

"Take some time to rest while I get some answers from the man we captured."

"I want my own answer first Jiraya sama." Neji needed to know what was going on. "What does Orochimaru want with Sakura?"

"Neji it's no time…"

"Tell me now" threatened the young ANBU. Jiraya sighed.

"You know Orochimaru wants power. At first he thought of getting it in Sasuke's body but when Sakura took him back to Konoha, his plans were frustrated. He then heard rumors about a fabulous ninja and somehow he figure that weapon belonged to Konoha. You remember the time he attacked the village and attempted against the Hokage's life. Since then he has been getting information from the ninja, somehow he figure it was Sakura…"

"Does he want to use Sakura's body now?" interrupted Kiba.

"No, he thought of something better. He wants a child from the only Haruno heir and the snake sannin himself." Neji felt himself being stab painfully. He had to stop the enemy before he dared lay a hand on HIS Sakura.

"We have to find her now!"

"I'll get their location first" The young Hyuga didn't give Jiraya time to fulfill his words. The shinobi closed the rough ninja's chakra points causing pain and blood to drip.

"Tell me where your master is" his voice was dangerous. The man spat the answer. The criminal had never been more scared in his entire life.

The three men from Konoha were immediately traveling again to find Orochimaru.

….

She hated red from now on but most of all what was supposed to happen that night. She would try to imagine Neji being the one touching her, maybe then she could stand herself afterwards. She felt so disgusted with the situation and herself.

"Sakura chan where are you going dress like that?" asked little Junna.

"Don't worry sweetie. I have to go to dinner with Orochimaru. He'll let you go home tomorrow."

"Neji kun will be happy!" Sakura hugged the girl before a tire slided down her cheek.

"Yes, he will be" Sakura's voice quivered. "Tonight I needed you to sleep. The nightmare will be over tomorrow" the kunoichi sang until the little one had fallen asleep.

The ANBU Captain gave herself a last look in the mirror before leaving the room. She walked slowly to face the terrible destiny that awaited her in the dining room.

"Goodnight beautiful. I had never seen a more attractive woman than you."

"Good night Orochimaru." They sat around a table full of food. Sakura felt the need to puke.

"You should eat, you will need your energy for the activities I have plan for us" he smirked. He ate most of the dishes on the table by himself. Sakura felt too sick to touch anything.

Then, he took her to his bedroom. For a moment she considered fighting him and as if reading her thoughts he said "one of my men is out of your room. If something happens to me, he will kill the girl."

Sakura came close to the window and watched the moon for a second, begging Kami for something to happen before he could fulfill his plans.

Orochimaru stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders, then turned her around. She could see the lust clear in his face. "Red definitely looks good on you kunoichi."

"Just take what you want" Sakura wanted it to be finished as soon as possible.

"Impatient aren't we."

"Don't mock me!"

"At least help us both enjoy it." She laughed falsely.

"Do you actually think I want this in any way?"

"You'll learn to want it because from this day on, you will only be mine." He pushed her roughly against the wall and attacked her neck biting hard. His hands roamed her body tearing up the dress from her body.

And then….

….

I hope you like it.

What do you think will happen?

Please review.

The link of the dress will be in my profile.


	32. Chapter 32

D: I don't own Naruto.

The crest of the Hyuga and Haruno clan combined appeared below her pushing Orochimaru away. The snake was bleeding all over. He was unconscious on the floor. He had fainted after the strong hit.

Sakura could barely stay standing. A rush of fear had run through her body the moment he had torn the dress from her. She had completely understood the implication of what he wanted with her. She was too shocked to move a muscle. Pain, guilt and shame were all over her.

There was a loud explosion in the building courtesy of Jiraya. Neji used his Byakugan to find the girls. Kiba and Akamaru went to get little Junna. Jiraya went to take down the rest of his men. Neji rushed to the Orochimaru's bedroom.

The young Hyuga stood in front of Sakura out of the shield. She seemed to be in a trance. Her body was shaking desperately. He wanted to hug her but in her state, she could've reacted badly.

"Sakura" he called her softly. "Sakura, love it's me, Neji" she wasn't responding. "Sakura please, cherry blossom look at me… ahh!" Orochimaru had stabbed the young man with a kunai.

"You are a fool for daring to come here Hyuga." The snake jumped over Neji ready to bite him but the shinobi knew better and used a smoke bomb. He had a good advantage with his byakugan. "I won't let you take her away." Neji sent several katanas his way making big cuts on his body. The smoke became infested with poison coming from the snake. The shinobi covered his face with his ANBU mask. The ANBU threw needles with chakra to strategic points of Orochimaru's body, who shouted in pain. "I'm tired of games." Many snakes appeared around the Captain who fought killing many of them with his weapons buy there were too many and he got bit at the same time getting injected with dangerous poison in his body. The Hyuga screamed in agonizing pain.

Sakura blink hearing her precious one shout. At the sight in front of her, the chakra around her became an armature around her body. The snakes tried to attack her dying at the mere contact with her chakra. She did some hand signs and the crest inside Neji came out to protect him. The vipers biting him die instantly.

"I was right, you are a really strong one" Orochimaru smirked. "You'll be the perfect mate for me and mother of my heir."

"No way in hell" she said dangerously.

"You must obey me or the kid…"

"She is safe now but you..." Sakura smirked evilly "I'm sure you won't like what I have in mind."

"Are you sore for what I did to your precious Hyuga?" he smirked. "I'll tell you what. I'll get rid of him and then we'll have our fun" his long neck moved towards Neji and the moment his tongue touch the force field, Orochimaru shouted with the greater pain ever. "What the heck is that?" he was panting.

"You didn't do your research well" Sakura was making kunais out of her chakra "If it were for me…" she threw one hitting his arm "I would kill you…" she aimed another to his stomach "but I have orders…" the next kunai hit him in the leg "to take you back…" this time it was in the neck "alive" she threw more around all his body drawing his outline. What seemed like their shields but of elecriticy hit him all over making him cry out in pain again. The snake finally fainted.

The armour around the girl disappeared. She ran to Neji's side and immediately applied her chakra in helping the crest curing him. The shinobi was in really bad shape. She was too scared; tears were dripping from her eyes.

Kiba and Jiraya burst inside the room. They stare at her back as Sakura took some time pushing the poison out of his system and repairing the wounds on his body. The two didn't know how to help her so they just stood by the door watching and hoping for the best.

She was finally done, so she moved him slowly. He wouldn't open his eyes. Sakura tried again and nothing happen. Jiraya and Kiba thought the worst.

"Please Neji, open your eyes!" she was crying harder against his chest. "You don't know how much I need you. You can't leave me!" she shouted "I have never felt safe with anyone or any place until I met you. Now I feel terrify." I won't be able to go on without you but most of all… I love you with all of my heart!" She sobbed painfully.

The sannin and the dog boy were filled with sadness. Neither had never seen the strong kunoichi so broken. She held herself from his body. She thought it was over, he wouldn't wake up again. It was her end too, she wanted nothing to do with life if he wasn't in it.

"Sa… sa… kura… I love you… too" the Hyuga had opened his eyes and was staring at her weakly. "Don't cry" she hugged him. "You said you love me" he sat slowly "it's the first time" she blushed madly and hid her face against him.

"I do love you" she whispered. He sat her on his lap and kissed her hotly. Afterwards they stare lovingly in each other's arms. That's when Neji noticed she was completely naked. Without moving much he took his shirt off and put it over her. She blushed darker than before realizing she was undress. With the worry she felt for helping him, she had forgotten about the torn dress.

"We should go home now blossom" they stood up gently and left the crest.

"Where is Junna?" she asked worried.

"She's outside with Akamaru." Jiraya helped Neji while Kiba took Orochimaru from the ground. Sakura walked by herself.

The two shinobi had sent a message back to Konoha. ANBU were waiting for them at the door and they entered the building as soon as the group was out.

They were escorted home in silent. Each was busy with their own thoughts.

…

As soon as she was able, she scrubbed her body desperately. She felt disgusted with herself, how could she let him come so close to her? Her skin was red from the harshness she was doing the cleaning with. She felt so unworthy Neji now.

She continued scrubbing for a while, not caring if her skin stung. It was a terrible feeling, she just thank Kami Junna was ok. She was hurting herself; it wouldn't be long before she was bleeding.

….

Neji had to talk to Junna's parents with Hiashi. They were thankful with the kunoichi and her fiancé for taking care of the little girl.

The young Hyuga just wanted to be by his blossom's side. He knew she needed him. As soon as he was free, he ran to the family's bath house and went inside. He got scared at seeing her crying while hurting herself with a sponge.

"Sakura?" He took her hand in his, stopping the torture she was self inflicting.

"Neji" she sobbed and let go of the sponge to hide her face in her hands.

"You must be disappointed, angry with me. I can't blame you. You must hate me, not want me anymore" she sobbed painfully in her hands.

"Love what are you taking about?" Neji pulled her hands away carefully. He wanted to see her eyes.

"What happened with Orochimaru…" she refused to see him. Neji pulled her naked form completely against his body. She complained a little. He knew she had done too much to her body. The man rapped her carefully with a towel. She got dressed silently in dark training clothes.

They sat under a cherry blossom in the garden. She wouldn't say a word. "Sakura I love you. I can't hate you" he smiled softly. "You are the bravest, strongest, sweetest and most innocent kunoichi I have ever met so now more than ever I want to marry you" she sobbed. "And remember that whatever happens you're only mine and I'm only yours. The proof of my words is the crest inside our chakra net."

"I feel so dirty" she confessed.

"You aren't. Sakura" he made her see him "you were going to let him have you just to save Junna. Not many ninjas would do that for a small girl."

"I couldn't let Orochimaru hurt her. She is part of your family and no child deserves pain" he hugged her.

"Now we can choose a date for our wedding." She smiled gaining her confidence back. "When do you want to celebrate it?" she blushed.

"I would love to marry in the middle of fall Neji kun" she whispered ashamed. "I've always love the leaves painted in yellow, orange and red." She smiled between his arms.

"Then we shall marry in fall my beautiful hime. It'll give us enough time to make all the preparations." They hugged truly happy. "Now I want no more sadness or tears, I want you to be happy. And please my beloved flower; don't ever try to hurt yourself again." She nodded against his chest.

….

Junna had gone looking for Sakura in the middle of the night. The young girl was too afraid and only felt safe with the pink haired.

Sakura and Neji had been woken up by a nocked on their bedroom door. The male had been angry for their rest being interrupted. The moment the door was open neither had known how to react at the sight of the little girl crying in front of them. The kunoichi knelt down.

"Junna sweetie is something wrong?" the cherry blossom asked softly.

"I'm scared!" the girl hugged the woman around the neck.

"Honey nothing bad can happen to you. You're home with your parents and family to take care of you." The Haruno spoke softly.

"Please let me stay" Sakura was shocked. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation. For one side, she couldn't be cruel with the girl and for the other, it wasn't right to let her stay.

"Junna why don't we go with you to your parents' bedroom?" asked Neji trying to help his fiancé.

"No! I want to stay with Sakura chan" her hold on the kunoichi became tight.

"Baby girl what if I promise to stay by your side until you fall asleep?"

"I don't want to be alone in my bedroom. I want to stay with you."

"Darling I'm sorry but you can't. Neji kun and I have to go train early. Besides I'm sure your mommy and daddy will be scared if they go to your room and don't find you there."

"No, I don't want to go" the little Hyuga sobbed. Sakura's heart was hurt. The kunoichi looked back at her boyfriend.

"Junna, Sakura is tired too. She needs to be taken care of too. That's my job..."

"Please Sakura sama!" the girl cried.

"I'll go talk to my uncle" said Neji walking away fast.

She carried the child to their bed. It took the girl a few minutes to fall asleep in the older woman's arms.

Sakura waited patiently for the Hyuga males to go to the room. They arrived with the kid's parents. None of the adults was sure what to do.

The girl's mother picked her up slowly. Junna woke up as soon as she felt herself being pulled away from the pink haired.

"Sakura sama!" the little one tried reaching the kunoichi but her mother wouldn't let her.

"Sweetie, daddy and I will make sure you are ok." Her mother whispered.

"No, I want Sakura sama!" the girl shouted in between tears.

The Haruno bit her lip. She hadn't meant to cause so much trouble.

"Junna you must go back with your parents. Sakura and Neji need time to recover from everything they've been through" said Hiashi.

"I want to stay" shouts were heard down the hall. Sakura ran to the girl.

"Please just give me a moment with her" she asked to the parents. They looked at each other before nodding. Sakura took the little one's hand and pulled her outside. They sat together on the porch.

"Junna I know you're afraid. What happened with Orochimaru was awful. I'm afraid myself." Sakura looked at the moon smiling, it reminded her of Neji's eyes, strong, determined, yet beautiful, caring and loving with her. "You trust me don't you sweetie?"

"Yes, Sakura sama" her beautiful Hyuga eyes were still so expressive, Sakura had to smile with tenderness.

"Your mommy and daddy are strong ninja you know? They are stronger than me."

"Is that true?" the girl seemed not to believe her words.

"Yes, they are."

"How? Why?" the girl wouldn't believe her.

"Your parents have someone precious to protect and that gives them a power bigger than anything in the world."

"Protect who?"

"You little Junna and you are lucky because you know that if you need anything at all, you can always come to me."

"Promise?"

"Yes sweetie" the older woman hugged the girl. Then Junna to her parents arms. Neji put his arms around her.

"Shouldn't we try to go back to sleep love?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm too tired to walk back" she whispered jokingly.

"Who said anything about walking?" he smirked and carried her to their bedroom.

….

I hope you like it.

I know I've been taking too long to update but I've been busy.

Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

D: I don't own Naruto.

She went inside her office in the hospital, she had been there the whole day with Tsunade and Shizune making sure the building was ready for anything that were to happen in the big storm getting close to Konoha. She had gone to the room to leave her coat and take her vest. Minato had ordered her that as soon as she finished in the hospital she checked all Konoha to make sure everyone was safe.

The girl ran around the village fulfilling her mission. All the time she had been worried wishing with all her heart for Neji, Naruto, Asuma and Shino to be back from their mission. She wanted her boyfriend to hold her, kiss her but most of all to make sure he was safe. She wasn't sure where he had been sent to or when was he supposed to be back but three months away from each other had been too much for her.

Rain had started to fall, just a little. She knew it would come down harder in no time. She hurried around the city helping people who needed anything and making sure houses were safe.

It took her more time than she had thought to finally get to the gate. Her uniform was getting wetter by the second, the only clothing still keeping her warm was her jounin vest.

There were four ANBUs guarding the door. One of them stepped close to greet her with a bow. "Sakura sama" the respect for her around Konoha had grown since the news of her stopping Orochimaru were spread.

"Have any ANBU team come back?"

"No one has come since this afternoon."

"Ok, I'll be in the hospital. If you need anything send for me immediately." She ordered before leaving.

The kunoichi arrived to the hospital completely wet. Her body was trembling terribly, the girl ran fast to her office and got changed.

She got angry when she realized her bandages had also gotten wet. She had to take them off and had to wear a black bra instead with a black tank top over it and tight black training pants with her medic coat over everything.

She went to do her usual rounds with her patients getting worried by the minute because of the harder raining and lightning outside.

The young kunoichi couldn't stay calm, even when Tsunade and Shizune had asked her to join them for some tea (or sake in the sannins case), the pink haired hadn't been able to stay siting for too long.

She gave another round finding most of her patients asleep. **"If I don't have any news about him soon I'm going to go nuts!"** she thought.

A nurse came rushing her way seconds later. An ANBU had arrived badly hurt because of an accident in the storm. The medic ran to the doors. She ordered the man to be taken immediately to the ER. She spent several hours working on the injured shinobi, trying her best make him recover. She was so focus on her job that she didn't realized who she was tending to until she sent him to a room.

"Asuma san" she said breathing hard. "Where is his team?!" she asked one of the nurses in the reception.

"They left to the forest. A thunder hit some trees and they want to stop the fire."

Sakura took of her coat in a rush. "Tell Shizune I had to leave" the pink haired ran against the hard winds and water with all her might, not caring for anything but to get to her fiancés side.

She got to the forest just in time to see a tree falling in between Sasuke and Naruto. The kunoichi ran to them to find out if they had gotten hurt. Both men were fine.

"Sakura chan!" the blonde shouted excitedly.

"Where's Neji?" she asked worried written in her expression.

"He's is with my father on the other side of the forest trying to stop the fire from spreading farther. She ran away without waiting for more explanations.

The smoke and the orange flames kept trying to stop her moves but she wasn't ready to give up. The woman needed to get to her fiancé's side.

She finally got the other side of the forest just in time to see a tree about to fall on the Hokage. She ran with everything she could and push him away just in time. The tree fell on her ankle. She cried out in pain.

All the other ninja appeared around her in seconds. Neji was the first to react. He cut the tree in two with his katana and picked the girl up in his arms. The kunoichi winced for the pain, yet she didn't complain out loud.

"You have to put the fire off" the woman whispered with her eyes closed.

"I have the perfect jutsu for that task. Do you know which one I'm talking about Sasuke?" Kakashi popped up out of nowhere.

"Set up to work. Neji take Sakura to my quarters in the Hokage Tower. She can heal herself there" ordered the leader.

"You are the only person to ever been able to frighten me" he whispered in her ear while moving fast to the building. She hid her face against his chest, not letting him see the expression in her face.

…

Neji put her down over a couch carefully. The woman didn't wait any more time; she pulled her bone back in place and gave a painful cry. Without letting herself being stop by the pain, she put some chakra into the wound to help it recover faster.

The Hyuga hated seeing her going through pain. He waited quietly until she allowed him by her side. He knew she didn't like for anyone to think of her as weak and he also knew she had no idea how much people truly admired her.

Minato, Naruto and Sasuke didn't take long to enter the room.

"Sakura sama I would like… "Naruto didn't finish his sentence. His mouth was hanging and his eyes seemed to be close to popping out, Sasuke was in the same state. The two were staring at Sakura and the way her clothes became a second skin because of the rain. Neji stood in front of the sofa blocking their view of his girlfriend and glared at them. The younger men gulped and stepped back carefully.

"Naruto bring dry uniforms for Sakura and Neji from my office. Sasuke go with him" ordered the Hokage. The two left fast. "I apologized for their behavior Neji and Sakura" the girl wasn't paying attention; she kept on working with her wound.

"I'm going to need bandages and crutches. I won't be able to put weight on that foot for a while." She put her head down and closed her eyes. The kunoichi didn't need anyone to see how much pain she was feeling.

"I'll go get what you asked for Sakura" the leader left the couple. Neji knelt down next to her.

"Blossom please look at me" she shook her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I guess it hurt that much" she nodded. "We'll have to stay here until the storm goes away but as soon as we can, I'll take you home."

"Neji" she sobbed before throwing herself against his chest. He held her lovingly. He had been terrify the moment he found her saving Minato, getting caught below the tree and shouting with so much pain. He had run her way fast with the purpose of getting her out and safe.

The Hokage and the two shinobis came back in minutes with the clothes and what she had asked for with the suggestion for the couple to get a warm bath in the bathroom attached to the room. They had given them some privacy to bring tea and something to eat.

They went inside the bathroom and he prepared the bathtub, otherwise it would be hard for her to get clean up.

"I'll need your help getting undress" she said blushing. His voice got caught in his throat.

"I can't…" he felt himself feeling hot or was it the room?

"Please I can't stand by myself" she looked up with pleading eyes. She hated having to let him see her like this. If he said no again, she would find a way to get up by herself. He found determination in her eyes. He could imagine what she was thinking of.

He stood next to her and gently helped her stand. She put her ass against his leg and took of her pants holding back the tears that threatened to fall. The man tried to keep focus on something else, not wanting his desire for her to be trigger. She was having trouble pulling her top away and keeping her balance.

"Can you pull it off?" she whispered. That simple question was enough to set him off.

He pushed her roughly against the wall and started kissing her. At first Sakura felt kind of lost at his sudden impulse. Neji wasn't patient this time; he needed her to answer so he used his tongue to make her open her mouth. She finally reacted and kissed him back putting her injured leg around his waist.

He put his hand on her ass and rubbed his hard erection against her core behind her panties. She moaned loudly. He pulled at her panties wanting them off but there wasn't enough distance between them to pull the garment off without hurting her so he took a kunai out of his pouch and cut them. She gasped shocked at his despair. He touched her thigh slowly enjoying the feeling of her skin. Next he pushed his hips against her earning a nice moan.

She found his hand, took the kunai from him and used the weapon to rip his shirt off. Neji smirked starting to work on her neck. Her skin was so soft; he couldn't stop himself from biting her. She bit his shoulders hard, he liked that reaction.

He took the kunai away and cut her upper clothing making sure to get her completely naked, and then he allowed the weapon to fall to the floor.

She became shy all of a sudden and covered her breasts with her right arm, she also closed her eyes. He found the mark over her chest to be perfect.

The young Hyuga had never seen anything more beautiful but at her shyness he thought she didn't want to go on so he moved his upper body back a little, ready to disentangle from her body. Sakura opened her eyes. She took his face with her left hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I don't want to stop" she whispered with a dark blush in her face. Neji kissed her sweetly; he loved this woman too much.

"Baby as much as I would like us to continue we can't. We must wait until we get married."

"Can we at least bath together? I really need to feel you close" there were tears ready to fall from her eyes.

"That would make me the happiest man alive" he carried her carefully to the bathtub and set her down carefully. She covered herself with her arms still nervous about him seeing her naked.

He took off his pants and slowly sat behind her with his fiancé between his legs. She let her head fall on his chest and let go of her fears. He put his arms around her stomach careful not to touch her breasts.

They cleaned up slowly enjoying the closeness with their soul mate, for the moment being enough to be like that.

After some time they got out of the water and got dress. They called the Hokage when they were eating so he would know they were ok.

Minato came to the room with Naruto, who kept avoiding Sakura's eyes with a big blush and Sasuke who stare at Sakura most of the time making her uncomfortable.

"I owe you my life Sakura"

"You owe me nothing" she kept her eyes focused on the fire in the chimney.

"You were really amazing Sakura sama!" shouted Naruto. She didn't even look up; she wanted them to leave so she would be back in between Neji's arms. Right now she needed the warm and protection he could only give her besides her foot was bugging her.

"What were you doing in the forest?" asked Sasuke trying to get her to look at them.

"That's right, I had ordered you to stay in the hospital after making sure every civilian in the village was safe from the storm" remembered the older man. All eyes were on her.

"A man was rushed into the emergency room. I did the surgery" she explained lazily. "Then I realized it was Asuma san. I knew he was in Neji sama's team so I went to the forest to make sure he had come back from his mission without any injuries."

Neji looked at her more carefully. How could she become even more beautiful every time they were away? He couldn't understand. He didn't know that happened with other women.

The men continue talking without her paying attention. Her mind seemed somewhere else far away from where her body was siting. Sakura was thinking on one of her trainings. She had learned fire justsus.

She had a sudden mission in a village that had been attacked by rough ninja. She had to fight then with everything she had but there had been other shinobi from konoha. One of them had tried to work with a fire jutsu himself and had almost burn half of the village. While trying to hold back the fire she had gotten badly burned.

She could feel the burning sensation like if it had happened in that precise moment. Then in her mind she saw a fire ball coming her way. She gave a small cry and jumped on her sit startling everyone.

"Sakura is something wrong?" Minato was worried for the girl as was everyone else in the room. She put her hands over her face trying to understand what it had been she had felt.

"Please forgive me… I… just…" she wasn't sure how to explain her odd behavior when even she didn't understand it herself. "The last few days have been… kind of rough" she wasn't lying; she had had a lot to do the days prior to the storm (more than her usual occupations). Whenever she had tried to have a moment to rest, even without sleeping something like this odd memory happened. "I guess I just… need some rest" she was shaking slightly.

"You're right. It's late; you performed a surgery, saved my life and cured yourself. I'm sorry Sakura sama" the Hokage bowed and pulled his son and the Uchiha out of the room.

"Blossom what's wrong?" Neji asked seriously.

"I had some sort of… vision or… I don't know how to call it…" she turned her head away "someone sent fire my way… I could feel my skin burning… "The shinobi pulled his fiancé to his arms and kiss her on the forehead.

"We'll figure what it means together. I promise." She let her fear leave with her head on his chest falling asleep soon. He watched her for some time before sleep claimed him too.

….

I know I've taken long in updating. The last few weeks have been very busy for me, sorry.

I hope you like this chapter, please review.


	34. Chapter 34

D: I don't own Naruto.

She woke up an hour later with a jump. She was sweating cold. Neji woke up at feeling her move so abruptly.

"Honey?" he asked. Her breathing came out in pants. She wouldn't answer. He held her against his body trying to comfort her. Then, there was a knock on the door and the Hokage came in without waiting for a reply.

"Neji I need you to come with me. There's an emergency at the western side of the village." Sakura held herself from him in a desperate way.

"Baby I have to go" he whispered. She didn't seem to be the same as always. She bit her lip hard before letting him go.

"Just… please hurry" she whispered and closed her eyes, not wanting to see him cross the door. He hated leaving when he knew she needed him with her.

She stood there for some time, trying to control herself. She moved herself with the crutches close to window to see the rain hitting the glass wildly. She fought with her mind to keep her focus on the water instead of letting it wonder to odd thoughts, dreams or feelings.

Sometime later Naruto rushed into the room. "Sakura sama there is a badly ninja in the eastern side of the village, he needs your help." She nodded and stood up with some trouble. "Leave your crutches; it'll be faster if I carry you." She didn't like the idea of letting anyone that wasn't Neji touching her, but he was right and they had no time to waste. She climbed his back and they set up fast.

He ran between the trees rapidly and quiet. It was strange for Sakura, she knew first handed the blond to be too loud. She thought it was maybe because of the urgency of the situation so she let it slide.

They found two shinobi surrounding a third one on the floor of a cave. Naruto put her carefully beside the wounded one. She started working right away on the man. It took a lot of chakra and concentration to stabilize the ninja who had lost some blood by falling rocks that hit him.

Sakura breathed hard after stopping the bleeding. Her chakra had gone dramatically down. "You must take him to the hospital" she ordered between pants. The two men took their companion and followed orders immediately.

The woman closed her eyes for a second. "I think we should get back to the Hokage tower Naruto" she spoke with difficulty.

"No, we should stay" she opened her eyes fast, that hadn't been Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke, what is the meaning of this?!" she tried to stand up using the wall as support. He pushed her down on the floor with him over her.

"Seeing your beautiful body tonight made me realize I couldn't wait anymore to have you my love." He pushed his mouth roughly against hers. Sakura fought him with all the strength she had left in her body. She made him fall back by throwing chakra needles at him. The kunoichi ran with pain on her wounded foot. The rain was also an obstacle for her to get far. She became soaking wet in seconds.

The kunoichi stopped by a tree feeling her ankle throb in pain. She turned around just in time to see a fire ball being thrown her way just like in her vision; she jumped aside saving herself by inches. The tree behind her fell on fire.

In seconds she had the heavy weight of the Uchiha heir on her. He slapped her hard. "You'll learn to be a respectful wife" she swallowed the cry of pain. She knew she had little energy to fight, her body felt too weak to even keep her eyes open. If she was about to fall, she wouldn't let him see how much he was hurting her, that, she was sure about. The woman also knew she would fight till the very end.

She tried punching him directly. The shinobi captured her hands over her head in a strong grip. He licked his lips after ripping all her clothes from her body. He was so happy with his price. It was no doubt why everybody in the village thought she was one of the most beautiful women in Konoha.

He took his shirt off wanting her to feel their skin touching. "Tell me cherry blossom, has Neji had the balls to make you his or am I to have the honor of being your first and only?" he smirked.

"Go to hell Uchiha" she spat at him and hit him in the groin. He fell backwards holding his throbbing member.

Sakura moved slowly out of the way. The engines on her head worked fast to try and find a solution. She knew he was going to catch her soon but she had to get as near to the cave as she could, maybe someone that would help her could find them.

She crawled a few steps when her hair was pulled. "You're just making this harder for you than it can be" Sasuke slapped her again, this time harder. He knelt in between her legs with her hands over her head and watched the wonderful view of her naked form being caressed by the rain.

He ran his eyes up and down her body feeling himself getting turn on, that's when he noticed the mark over her breast. He had never seen anything alike. He ran one of his hands over it. "What is the meaning of this?!" he was angry.

She laughed in a mocking tone. "It's the prove of my love being only Neji's forever." He punched her hard a few times. She resisted the urged to complain or cry.

"I'll show you how mistaken you are and how that love isn't meant to be!" he shouted. The shinobi ran his hand down her side touching her breast, her stomach and her leg. She squirmed "Damn it Sakura, stop fighting!" he forced his mouth on her and squeezed her left boob. She bit him still squirming. "Ah!" he shouted and hit her. He got rough after that, he put a chakra tie around her arms. One of his hands went to touch her thighs and the other went to squeeze her breast hard again. His mouth went to her bite her neck while he continued assaulting the rest of her body. After some time, he decided to take off his pants. He positioned himself in between her legs reading to plug in. Sakura focused on her strength as a kunoichi. She summoned the last bit of chakra in her body and shot it at him making him cried out in pain.

"Ah!" shouted the Uchiha and seconds later she knew her field had appeared around her. She just remembers seeing black after that.

...

Naruto had been in the hospital because of a concussion. He was just one of the many patients Tsunade and Shizune had had to attend that night.

When the team of ninjas Sakura had tended to, arrived at the hospital, they had seen the blond rushed to the ER. One of them had immediately asked where Sakura sama was.

Minato, Eita, Jiraya and Neji had been talking with Tsunade but as soon as they heard the pink hair's name, they had turned around and question the shinobi. The leader had hurriedly led them to the cave where they had last seen the kunoichi. That's when they saw her naked throwing the nude Uchiha away with a blow of wild chakra, at the same time being covered by the protecting crest and fainting. Neji's heart was pounding painfully inside his chest while he ran towards her. The field pushed the four away.

"Sakura!" Neji tried again and was pushed farther away. "Hime please…" he told her with love. The kunoichi seemed to react at his voice, because she started moving and her eyes were about to open when something happened. Chakra he didn't know wrapped around the girl and she disappeared in seconds without him being able to do anything. "Sakura!" the shield that had been protecting her also disappeared leaving behind no clue of her ever being there.

….

I know is short but I still hope you like it.

I'm close to the ending of my first fanfic.

Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

D: I don't own Naruto.

He looked around with his Byakugan trying to find some sort that told him where she was. Below the grass was a kunai with a cherry blossom craved on it. He had seen this weapon before. He examined it. There was some chakra from Sakura on the object. He took with him. He had to find her.

….

The white eyed Hyuga was working harder than ever on this training. Eita had been shocked when the ANBU asked him to be his sensei, yet he had accepted because of Sakura and his own curiosity. It had been tough for Neji, he couldn't help himself trying to imagine how did his beloved cherry blossom could have gone through this.

Minato had asked for Gaara's help to find the Haruno heir. No trace of her had been found neither in Konoha nor Suna. Everyone who cared for her, including the young Hyuga, were suffering but they hadn't lost hope.

Nothing seemed the same without her. Hiashi became the cold man he was before the kunoichi came into their life. Hinata had lost some of her confidence. Hanabi trained hard with Sakura's team. Ten Ten had seen the disappearance as her chance but Neji had gone away with Eita almost immediately, so she didn't have time to put her plan to work. Sasuke was in the ANBU building treated like the dangerous criminal he was. Tsunade, Jiraya and Shizune tried to help Minato with the village. The rest of the gang wasn't their usual self either.

Everything had changed for everyone without her.

…..

Eita had decided to try water technics with the ANBU captain. They were on their way to a place where nobody would bother them. The men were walking through a forest when an eagle descended on the sensei's arm. The older man took a piece of paper from the animal's leg.

"It's been a long time already" he sighed. "We're changing our destination. I'm taking you to a town I'm sure you have never been too Hyuga."

"Nh" Neji didn't care where they went to.

The rest of the way was walked in silence. Both men had their respective thoughts to deal with. The kunai with the cherry blossom the Hyuga kept in the pouch around his leg was disturbing him. There was usually a small quantity of chakra in the object, but now as they were closer to the new destination, he could feel the chakra becoming stronger. Besides that, there weren't any problems during their trip.

They arrived at nighttime. In the door there was someone Neji had seen several years ago. "Good night Eita sama and…?" the young in front of them bowed.

"Ken san let me introduce you to my new student, Neji Hyuga." The young man seemed shocked.

"You are Neji Hyuga?"

"Yes" it took some time for the man to recover.

"Please follow me. I'm sure you want to rest." He took them to his own house. There were two big bedrooms ready for the men.

When Neji was alone, he took the kunai out. The energy had gone down again. "Am I imagining things?" he asked himself and left the weapon with his own.

….

The next morning Neji woke up early feeling her chakra strong again. The cherry blossom on the weapon was glowing. He got dress fast and left the house jumping from his window with the kunai in his hand. Something inside him was showing him the way. He ran across the village putting chakra on his legs to move faster. He crossed the village in seconds and stopped abruptly in front of the school. He couldn't take his eyes away from the sight.

There were kids in the school yard around one of the teachers who was kneeling down. It seemed like a boy had fallen and she was taking care of the injury. The girl stood up after some time and smiled to the child.

"There you go sweetheart."

"Thank you Sakura sensei" the boy hugged her.

"You're welcome Taka san. Now go play with your friends" she told him softly. Neji couldn't help remembering the visions they had shared some time ago. **"She is here, she is actually here"** he wasn't sure if he could believe what his eyes were showing him. In seconds he was holding her from behind

"It took you long enough" she whispered. He turned her around and kissed her with all the feelings he had been bottling inside.

"Sakura sensei has a boyfriend!" the children from the school started chanting. Sakura blushed instantly. She had forgotten they weren't alone.

"Guys it's time to go back to class." Sakura told her students shyly. "I'll be out in a couple of hours. We'll talk then" she whispered.

"I'll wait for you" she kissed Neji's cheek and followed her students inside the classroom.

That time felt like eternity for both of them. Finally it was time for the kids to go home, yet they had to wait for a little longer until the parents pick up all of Sakura's students.

He watched from aside how she gave every kid to their respective parent. Her students would hug her before leaving. He could see they liked her very much. She was even more beautiful that last time and she was so sweet with the children. **"What will it be like to see her with our own kids?" **the thought warmed his heart.

Then he felt worried. He could see how much Sakura cared for the little ones. **"Will she be ok with going back to Konoha with me? Will she be happy?"** he felt scared all of a sudden. Hyugas weren't use to this kind of feelings.

"There's something on your mind" she was standing in front of him with a soft expression on her face.

"Your students like you a lot" he simply stated.

"Kids are always happy and it's easy to work with them. Their happiness is contagious." She explained slowly. That answered increased the worry in her fiancé.

Neji started to feel uncomfortable at the looks other teachers were giving them. It seemed all the females from the school couldn't look away.

"Maybe we could continue this talk somewhere else. I'm sure Eita sensei will be happy to see you."

"Eita sensei is here?" she smiled.

"There's so much I have to tell you" she nodded and put her arms around his neck. The Hyuga did some hand signs and they disappeared in a wind of leaves.

…..

Ken and Eita were having a shoji game in the garden when the couple arrived. The sensei couldn't believe his eyes. He hugged the girl.

"I'm glad to see you too sensei."

"Why are you… Rei brought you here."

"Yes, my father put a special jutsu around Sakura so whenever she is in too much danger and she can't take care of herself, she is brought here. Sakura sama was in such a bad shape when she got here" the girl shuddered involuntarily remembering that night. Neji noticed her reaction but didn't comment on it.

"Why didn't you go back to Konoha?"

"Rei sensei was kind of obsessed with the fact of me having a family. He always knew how things had been for me as a kunoichi so he made sure that if I came back here because of being hurt, I could only leave with the protection of my other half" she explained looking away.

"You've been waiting for me all this time" Neji smirked. She nodded blushing.

"Now I understand where you went in such a hurry this morning" smirked Eita.

"Before you can take Sakura away, you must make an oath in front of my father's grave to take care of her always."

"I will do it when you show me where the grave is."

"We can do that tomorrow. I'm sure you want to spend some time together now." Sakura smiled and took Neji away to her own house.

…..

She had cooked dinner for them. They had eaten at the terrace and were now holding each other while watching the starts. Sakura had her head on his chest enjoying the sound of his heart.

"Blossom there's something I must ask you."

"Yes Neji kun?" she didn't move from where she was.

"What happened that night with Sasuke?" she squealed and got up fast. The kunoichi looked away from him. He had to wait patiently until she was ready to talk.

"After you left… Naruto came to me saying… there was an injured ninja that needed me to heal him. He told me to climb his back, I didn't like the idea of another man that wasn't you touching me but it was an emergency and I had to be professional…" her voice sounded every time more broken. "During the way I felt there was something wrong with Naruto, he was too quiet yet I let it go. He took me to a cave, I healed the man but it was such a hard work" she bit her lip hard. "I ordered the team to take the injured to the hospital fast, then I told Naruto it was time to leave, I needed to be back with you. He told me no and that's when I knew it was Sasuke. He said he couldn't wait anymore to have me and kissed me. I tried to fight him and ran away, it was hard with my ankle hurt and the rain outside. He threw fire like I had seen in my vision, I moved away just in time. He slapped me, said that I was going to learn to be a respectful wife. I hit him and tried to crawl close to the cave hoping that someone come and help me. He caught up to me again. He saw the mark over my breast, I told him it was the proof of our love and he punched me several times. Afterwards, he ran his hands all over my body, I felt disgusted. Then he was ready to go inside me, I couldn't take it anymore, I hit him with the little chakra I had left, the shield of my clan appeared around me and I fainted…" she was crying now. Neji wanted to hold her but was sure that if he tried to step close she would move again so he waited patiently for her to continue. "I remembered last I heard your voice calling me... I would understand if you didn't want anything to do with me now. It's been so hard to live with myself after the incident… I'm supposed to be the strongest kunoichi and I couldn't even defend myself " she sobbed and covered her face with her hands. Neji couldn't take it anymore. The Hyuga hugged her and made her turn her face to see him.

"Don't ever say I don't want you. I love you with all my heart. I've felt so lost without you. Sakura I've looked everywhere for you. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. That night you had performed a tough surgery, save the Hokage's life, healed yourself and save the other shinobi, your chakra was depleted yet you stopped him from raping you. I've never admired anyone as much as I do with you." She bit her lip feeling vulnerable.

"I've missed you terribly" she whispered. He smiled and kissed her softly.

….

She woke up feeling a warm body next to hers. She smiled at seeing his relaxed face. She caressed his face softly and leaned to kiss him, and then she got a shower and went to prepare breakfast.

She waited for him to wake up sitting on a chair close to the window in her bedroom. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had told him the night before, everything was true. She even had nightmares of the Uchiha achieving his goal of having her and Neji telling her he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She hugged herself feeling scared.

"You smell so good" Neji was hugging her.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked trying to smile.

"With you in my arms it's always a good rest."

"Breakfast is ready."

"I'll take a shower first" he told her. He left to the bathroom. She didn't move from whre she was sitting. There was another thing she hadn't been able to take out of her mind but she was too much of a chicken to tell him. She couldn't stop thinking about the bath they had shared that night or how much she wished to feel his skin again, maybe this time in a more intimate way, being able to explore his for and feeling his hands touching her. She began feeling hot inside and wet in between her legs. She scolded herself and went to the kitchen fast.

…..

Sakura had been training with Eita and Neji. The Hyuga liked the way they moved while training, it was like dancing. The kunoichi knew well the way her sensei worked, so she wasn't shocked when Neji had used one of his moves.

They spent some more time in the village before Neji went to make the oath. Eita convinced them to return to Konoha. It was a long trip in silence.

…..

Nobody could believe the kunoichi was alive. Even the Hyugyas showed signs of happiness of having her back home.

Sakura had little time to be with her fiancé when she was pulled to the Hokage tower. There were many questions Minato wanted to ask her. The kunoichi had answered only the absolute necessary. She still wasn't happy with Konoha.

It was night time when Neji went into his room; he had been busy with family meetings and Hyuga responsibilities. He was angry, he had wanted to go for his fiancé but he had been bombarded with things to do.

He closed the door and sighed. He turned around slowly and started undressing only to find himself with a blushing cherry blossom. "Good night love" she said softly. In seconds he had her against his body and was kissing her hard. Sakura couldn't help but moaning loudly. She put her hands against his naked chest. He made sure to have her under him. They both enjoy the closeness until they had to breathe.

….

I know it's taken me a while to update but I have had too much to do. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36

D: I don't own Naruto.

She was shaking slightly while smiling. She was wearing a thin dress. She loved the feeling on her skin. Since she came back, she felt truly alive. She was with the one she wanted to be. Neji had made sure to spend all the time he could with her, she had begun working in the Academy and everybody seemed happy to have her back. She shivered again. Winter was close. She heard the door open.

"Blossom?" his voice came from the inside of the mansion. She made her chakra grow a little for him. He came out "It's freezing, you're going to get sick" he hugged her from behind worriedly.

"It's all right darling. How was your mission?" she spoke sweetly. The ANBU put his head close to her neck, she smelled so wonderful.

"Naruto stumble with branches and hit his head against a tree" she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Darling you're really cold" he held her tighter.

"Then fight me and make me warm" she smiled, he smirked.

"Are you challenging me blossom?"

"Maybe" she giggled. He kissed her neck.

"What we'll my price be?"

"Are you so sure?" she laughed playful.

"Yes" he smirked against her skin.

"The winner gets to choose whatever he or she wishes to have. Let me tell you my prince, I know what I want" she kissed his cheek, and then jumped away.

The Hyuga couldn't help smiling for her. She knew how to make him happy. He went to jump her but she had disappeared.

"Didn't think it would be so easy my love do you?" she giggled from a tree branch.

"But we're not finished my sweet cherry" he was next to her in seconds. The girl let herself fall and disappeared in the air. That's how a persecution started. The couple was having so much fun while running around the Hyuga Grounds. Everybody was shocked to see Neji chasing her around the property. All Hyugas knew he love her but even so, nobody had ever seen the young man acting so care free.

"You won't catch me handsome, you should give up" she sent a kiss his way standing at the gates.

"Don't be so sure baby" he increased his speed almost crashing his cousins.

"Nii san?"

"Sorry girls" Sakura giggled.

"What's going on?" asked the clan leader.

"We don't know father" the three went in the direction the couple had gone to.

"I caught you" Neji held her against the ground, he was smirking.

"You're mistaken baby" her voice was next to his ear and she had disappeared from below him, leaving cherry blossoms instead. This time she hugged his neck and kissed his cheek "I got you" she whispered lovingly. He turned around and hugged her too.

"What's the meaning of this? asked Hiashi. The couple split from each other.

"I'm sorry Hiashi sama, we were just… training" she giggled.

"It seemed more like a game Sakura sama" answered the patriarch with a raise eyebrow. She giggled some more, Hinata and Hanabi followed her.

"I'm sorry uncle; it wasn't our intention to inconvenience anyone."

"Let it go" the leader dismissed the apology "we have all become use to having the strong spirit of Sakura sama around" the older man smirked. Sakura laughed harder.

"Sakura chan, Neji nii san will you have tea with Hinata and me later today?" asked Hanabi.

"We will be happy to" the pink haired kunoichi smiled. She shivered slightly feeling the cold wind touch her skin. She sneezed.

"I think you should move your appointment for tomorrow. Nephew you should take your fiancé inside and make her take a warm bath. I'll order tea to be sent to your room." Sakura sneezed again, this time twice. "Sakura sama you should wear warmer clothes, winter is close" she just smiled amused. Neji wasn't happy.

….

She stood in the bathroom with only a towel covering her body "Neji" she called shyly "Love" she bit her lip nervously.

"Do you need anything blossom?" he called from behind the door.

"I… I won right?" she asked almost out of breath.

"Sakura I don't understand where you're getting at" he wasn't sure if she was fine.

"I want my… my price…I… would…l… like…" she tightened her hold on the towel. "Would you bathe with me?" her hands were almost white. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, she hated feeling so insecure. A pair of arms came to rest around her body and bigger hands than hers came to rest upon hers.

"Let go of the towel love, your knuckles are white" she gasped and let go. The fabric went down to the floor. He put his arms around her belly and held her to his body. She could feel his strong naked body against hers. She became even shyer. "We should get inside the bathtub your skin is starting to become cold" she nodded and knelt inside. He sat with his back to the wall and pulled her in between his legs. She relaxed against him.

"I had wanted to ask you since I came back" she confessed blushing.

"I wanted to tell you too but I didn't want to rush you into anything" he kissed her neck. She moaned softly. "Blossom, if you agree I would like us to set the date for our wedding. I want to be yours forever" she turned to look at him.

"That would make me truly happy" he kissed her softly on the lips. Sakura put her hands over his enjoying the closeness they were sharing.

"I love to have you like this."

"Me too" she purred.

"I know you wanted to get married in fall, if you want to we can wait until next year" from the sound of his voice, she knew he didn't like that idea.

"A wedding in winter is perfect for me" she looked at his hands and started playing with his fingers. He smiled; she was still an innocent girl.

The kunoichi had other plans in mind. She stood straight and slid completely against his body. Neji stiffen when she touch his member.

"Sakura what are you doing?" his voice became hard. She thought he was angry, so she pulled away fast kneeling to the front with her head down and hiding her body with her arms.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed slightly.

"Sakura, please…" he tried to speak softly for her not to frighten. "Blossom, come back to my arms. I like the feeling of your body against mine; you just caught me by surprise. My body reacts in other ways when I have you too close. I didn't want to frighten you."

"But… but... your voice…"

"Honey the thing is I want you" he blurted out. She blushed completely.

"Do you mean it?" she asked shyly. Neji knelt behind her and pulled her to sit directly on his lap. She whimpered at the feeling of his harden member.

"Is it proof enough?" he smirked.

"Y… yes…" he kissed her cheek. She sneezed.

"The water is starting to get cold darling. We should clean up and finish this conversation in our bedroom" she nodded.

….

A maid had taken tea to their room by Hiashi's orders. Sakura felt warm with the cup between her hands and her fiancé holding her. When being with him, she couldn't help being happy.

"Your smiling, I love it when you smile" he kissed her. She giggled against his mouth. Neji took the cup from her hands, put it aside, pushed her down on the bed and climbed to be on top of her. She put her arms around his neck. He kissed her neck hungrily leaving love bites on her soft skin. She was moaning now. "Tell me when I became lucky?" she moved her head to the side confused. "You love me as much as I love you." She blushed and kissed him. The makeup became hated in little time. The hands of each other wondered touching the other's body.

Then someone decided to interrupt knocking the door. Both of them breathed in pants. Neji looked at her blushing face. Her nightgown straps were below her shoulders. The way her chest went up and down fast had him full of desire but the knocking came again.

"Don't move blossom, I'm not done with you" he smirked the moment her blush became darker. He walked to the door ready to dispatch whoever was at the other side.

"Nii san how is Sakura chan?" asked Hanabi. Hinata was standing behind.

"She's resting."

"Can we see her?"

"She really needs to sleep."

"Please nii san" asked Hinata. "We're… worried."

"It's ok my love" Sakura stood next to her boyfriend. He wasn't happy. The kunoichi was wearing her robe and he was sure she had rearranged her nightgown. "Why don't you have tea with us?" she asked the girls.

"Thank you Sakura chan!" Hanabi hugged her cousin in law. Neji wasn't happy at all. The girls sat around a table in the corner of the room.

The pink haired kunoichi knew her fiancé wanted to continue with their previous activities but she needed to do something before being his. She hated making him wait, yet she wanted to be sure that the day they had their first time together she was ready to give herself fully to him, with nothing in their way of showing their love for the other.

Hanabi and Hinata were really excited when Sakura told them; they would have a winter wedding. The girls told her all the ideas they had for the celebration, her dress, the food, the music and everything else. The medic asked them to be their maid of honor, her cousins in law accepted gladly.

After a couple hours of talking the girls finally left to go to bed. Neji pushed Sakura against the wall seconds after the door had been closed and was kissing her with every feeling he had for her.

"Neji kun" she moaned loudly. He ripped her robe from her body, he wanted her so bad. He moved his hands on her sides, slowly descending. She got scared at the wet sensation in between her legs and her whole body becoming full of need. She moaned again and then sneezed.

The Hyuga stopped what he was doing to look at her. She sneezed again. "I'm sorry love" she said. She wasn't feeling well at all.

"Don't worry babe, you should sleep. You'll be better tomorrow." he carefully tucked her into bed and slept next to her.

….

Sakura ran to the Academy. She knew Neji would be mad when he woke up without her there. She just needed to talk to Minato. It couldn't wait any longer. Her talk with the Hokage took several hours. The blond didn't agree with what she wanted to do yet he knew even without his help she would find the way to go through with her plan. He had finally agreed to help her. He was worried that if he didn't, she would get hurt.

The pink haired jumped from tree to tree until she was in the Academy. Immediately Iruka had things for her to do. She was busy all morning there. Afterwards she went to the hospital. She walked slowly in the streets with her mind full of thoughts. "I hoped with all my heart that you wouldn't come back" Ten Ten stepped in front of Sakura's way.

The medic sighed. "I think you should discuss this with Neji and not me. It's his choice who he wants to be with."

"He won't even look at me with you around."

"I can't do anything if I'm his choice. Understand something Ten Ten, I love Neji more than anything in this world and the only thing I want is for him to be happy."

"You don't get it right?!" Ten Ten was angry. "I can't accept him being with you. I have waited so long for him to look at me. You just came and he decided he wanted you!"

"I'm not arguing with you any longer. I have a meeting with Tsunade sama and Shizune in the hospital." Sakura tried to walk away but the weapon mistress took her by the arm.

"Let go if you don't want this to become a bad situation for you" said Sakura dangerously.

"I want you to leave and never come back" said Ten Ten.

"You're not very smart right kiddo?" Eita was walking their way. "The kunoichi you're talking to is the best. If I were you, I wouldn't make her angry." Sakura pulled her arm away.

"Hello Eita sensei, I see you haven't gotten bored of Konoha yet" the older man smirked.

"It would be ridiculous to leave when the date of your wedding is so close don't you think dear?"

"I see you've been around the Hyuga household."

"I was looking for you. Your future cousin's in law were telling me you asked them to be your bridesmaids" Sakura smiled softly.

"You're getting married so soon?" asked Ten Ten not wanting to believe the old man's words.

"Neji and I agreed yesterday night to have a winter wedding" Sakura knew the news hurt Ten Ten and she didn't feel well about it. "Why don't you go talk to Neji. Give it your last shot."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I told you before, the only thing I want is for him to be happy and if it was with you, I would move aside." The weapon master left without another word.

"After this, Neji must make you happy or I'll make sure he wishes to be death. You are too good for him."

"You're wrong sensei. It's the other way around; he is too good for me." Eita hugged the girl.

"Why did you tell that girl to talk to him when she wants him for herself?" he knew girls would usually want the competence out of the way. Why pushing the other girl close to her fiancé?

"I want him to be completely sure about his decision, so he'll be happy with the person he really wants to marry."

"Kid you're one of a kind. Where were you heading off to?"

"I was on my way to the hospital. Tsunade wanted to talk to me but now, she'll be mad at me for being so late."

"Don't worry; I'll cover up for you." They walked together talking about training tactics until they arrived to the tall building.

Tsunade had a murdering aura around her. She kept barking at everyone that came around. "Why are you late Sakura?!"

"It was my fault Tsunade, I stopped the girl for a small training session."

"There's no excuse. I've been waiting for her!"

"Tsunade sensei the truth is I found Ten Ten on the way here and I had to talk to her for Neji's sake. She is after all his friend."

"You need to come by to have a checkup, as you know it's a requirement for all the Konoha ninjas."

"I'll talk to Shizune about it" the blond woman agreed. The young kunoichi left the office with the two senseis making bets.

"Sakura I'm glad you're here" Shizune stopped her on the hallway.

"Tsunade just told me about the checkup."

"Come by tomorrow. Neji was here about an hour ago looking for you. He didn't seem too happy. Is something wrong between you two?" Sakura sighed.

"I left without telling him this morning, he's probably worried."

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"I'm all right Shizune chan" the pink haired answered.

"Sakura what's going on?"

"There are just some things I had to take care of this morning" the kunoichi smiled falsely.

"If you need anything, you know Tsunade and I are here for you.

"Thank you, now I should get going back home" the pink haired left. She arrived home and found a maid.

"Has Neji sama arrived yet?"

"He is in the library with Ten Ten san."

"Thank you" Sakura felt her heart pounding in her chest. She went to the thermal waters in the property. She got into a towel and sat down. She bit her lip. She couldn't help feeling scared. He was the only one that had made cause that feeling in her, not even in missions did she felt such a great fear.

"I looked for you the whole day. Where were you?" she heard the voice of her boyfriend or soon to be ex?

"I had to be in the Academy, go see the Hokage an… and… g… go to the… h… hospital" she stuttered nervously.

"Ten Ten told me she spoke with you."

"Y… y…yes" she seemed out of breath. The kunoichi heard him approached her.

"Why don't you look at me?"

"Please just tell me what did you decide. I need to know." She spoke with a pleading voice.

"Sakura" he said her name softly before pulling her to his body. He took her chin carefully and made her look directly at him. Her eyes showed the terror she was feeling. "I told her I can only love you. I can't be away from you…" she closed her eyes and crashed her mouth against his in a needing way. He held her close. "Why did you leave so early without telling me this morning?"

"I had to be at the academy" she hid her head in his chest.

"You're hiding something from me, I can feel it."

"Please, don't ask me anything more. I don't want to lie" Neji didn't press her anymore. He was willing to wait.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes, I don't think she'll be around for some time." Sakura bit her lip. She had never meant to cause trouble between him and his friends.

"You know?" he smiled softly. She looked into his eyes. "You keep bringing me to places with water where we are almost naked. You don't know how sexy you look and how much I desire you" Sakura blushed a dark shade of red, Neji smirked.

She smiled when she realized he was trying to calm her and relaxed against his body. "Please, whatever happens remember I love you with all my heart." She whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

…

Hope you like it.


	37. Chapter 37

D: I don't own Naruto.

She had waited some days to give the Hokage enough time to fulfill his part of the agreement and to get everything ready.

The cherry blossom was ready in her ANBU uniform. She would fulfill her plan that day. Her heart was biting frantically, not because of the actual danger but for the fear of disappointing her fiancé. She started walking slowly to the ANBU building. She knew it was still early but she needed some alone time to put all her thoughts in order.

She looked at the main gate. The woman hoped with all her heart her boyfriend wouldn't come back until things were done. She was also thankful for Ibiki, Eita and Tsunade being with Neji in his mission. She knew none of them would be happy with her plan or Minato helping her. She took a deep breath.

She hated Konoha and loved it so much at the same time. She had lost her childhood because of that village but found the love of her life because of the same. She could make the biggest list ever from reasons to hate and love the hidden village yet it was for nothing. Either way she had to be there.

She went inside the ANBU headquarters and went directly to the training area. Minato was waiting for her. "Bring him" she ordered. The Hokage nodded to the ANBU standing next to them.

"Are you sure?"

"There's no turning back."

"I see you're back Sakura sama. Did you finally realize you belong to me?"

"Actually I came to prove you wrong." She said in a sexy tone of voice and licked her lips. He desired her.

"What do you want?" he became tense.

"Fight me." The kunoichi simply stated.

He smirked "Now I understand why I have been treated well lately" he smirked. "Why would I? What do I get in return?"

"If you win…" she laughed mocking him "Minato sama has agree to let you go back to the Uchiha household being an ANBU and I'll be your wife and give you all the children you want to have. I'll even tell everyone how much I love and respect you." She said softly and flirtingly. Then her tone became serious. "When I win you'll go back serving Konoha without betrayal or I'll hunt you down like a dog and make you regret it for the rest of your days. You will also leave me, Neji sama and the all the members of the Hyuga clan alone understood?" her face was that of an ANBU Captain.

"Fine, I like the deal because I'll win and the first person you will tell about us is Neji."

"We'll see about that. No one will intervene."

"I just have one question, why fighting me?"

"You don't need to know anything else. Let's just begin" he smirked before throwing some kunais at her, she jumped away. He used his fire jutsu against her. He turned his eyes red with the sharingan. Sakura used a water jutsu to make it become steam that covered everything, and then she punched the ground causing things to shake. Sasuke made clones to distract the woman.

The kunoichi threw two katanas against his clones. Sasuke appeared behind her with his arms around her neck and waist, pulling him against his body.

"You smell great" he tried to lick her neck but she flexed one of her legs and hit him. He charged against her and a combat of taijutsu began.

Sasuke suddenly brought a kunai out and scratched her arm making blood go down. Sakura used a lightning jutsu against the Uchiha's arm making him burn and start bleeding.

"Ups" said the kunoichi in her sweetest tone.

"I'll have to teach you" the Uchiha was furious.

….

Neji and his team went directly to the ANBU building to report. It had been a hard mission and even do all their injuries had been taken care of by Tsunade, they just wanted to go home and rest.

"When will you have the wedding Neji?" asked Ibiki.

"We decided it'll be in winter."

"That doesn't give you much time to plan it kiddo" said Eita.

"Has Sakura made any decisions yet?" asked Tsunade.

"She asked Hinata and Hanabi to be her maids of honor."

"That's a really important part!" said Tsunade with sparkling eyes.

"Your uncle will go crazy with all the guests" laughed Eita. Neji felt happy, he just wanted to have the woman he loved in his arms and kissed her senseless.

As they were closer to their destination, they couldn't help noticing there weren't many ANBU's around the village. The moment they stepped inside the building, they noticed the ANBU rushing to the training area.

"What's going on?" Ibiki stopped one of his subordinates.

"Sakura sama is fighting against the Uchiha…" Neji didn't wait a second before rushing to the place where everybody was gathered. His fiancé was bleeding all over and the Uchiha was in no better condition. The Hyuga was ready to jump into the fight and stop it when Minato ordered some ANBUs to restrain him.

"Let go of me inmediately!" Neji was furious.

"You can't interfere. Sakura asked me to keep anyone from stopping this.

"Why the heck did you help her go through this Minato?" Tsunade wanted to punch him until next century.

"She told me she needed the closure" the Hokage had a guilty expression on his face. "I had to support all the decisions made for her from the elders and she never asked anything from me. This is the first time. I couldn't deny myself."

"If you don't stop this now I assure you Hyugas won't help Konoha anymore" The captain hit the two ANBUs holding him.

"You will do nothing of the kind" said Eita. "I told you before you couldn't keep her from being the best ninja Konoha or any other hidden village has ever known. You must understand the Uchiha hurt her pride. He got close to raping her twice. You didn't think she was just going to let it go because as the great Captain ANBU you are, you should know how much it means to keep intact the respect you feel for yourself." Neji looked at her. She was moving with so much courage, even when she stabbed Sasuke with a katana and her opponent came close to kissing her, she didn't pull away. He could see the fire in her eyes. The problem was his heart ordering him to protect her and his brain ordering him to stay where he was because she wouldn't forgive him if he didn't let her fight. Now he understood what she had been hiding from him or why had she been so nervous. The cherry blossom had known he wouldn't like her doing this and that he would have done anything to stop her from going on with her plan. Dammit, he wanted to kill the Uchiha so badly!

Sakura knew most of the blood covering her body was from the man standing in front of her. He wouldn't last much longer. She could feel how tired he was. Through the whole combat, he had tried to feel her, touch her, showing her how much he wanted to have her in his bed. She had kept him away, feeling disgusted at his intents.

It was time, she knew. The kunoichi did a combination of hand sings and repeated his fire jutsu catching him by surprise and burning him. The Uchiha fell down. "Remember our deal" she told him and went straight to the medical ANBU to give them orders and the medicine to make the fallen shinobi recover faster. Then she walked to where Minato was standing. She looked at him and was shocked to find Neji standing there, from being the strong kunoichi she felt fragile like a porcelain doll. It was easy for her to find all the hurt and worry in his eyes. For a second she considered running away but knew she couldn't act like a coward.

"Neji sama, Minato sama it's done" she spoke in her ANBU voice.

"Let's go home" he said with turmoil of emotions inside of him.

"It's a good idea kid. You've earn it" said Eita smiling.

"We should escort you to the Hyuga mansion. Tsunade hime must take care of your injuries."

"You mustn't worry; most of the blood is his."

"There's no arguing. Tsunade sama will check you" said Neji in a strict voice. Sakura thought about refusing but she stopped herself. She just walked away followed by the Hokage, her two senseis and her fiancé.

….

The pink haired washed herself and Tsunade worked on her wounds. It wasn't anything fatal. Sasuke wasn't half as strong as the kunoichi when she was in her best shape.

"He wanted to intervine."

"I know."

"He isn't happy."

"Yes but you know better than anyone why I had to do it" the young woman looked away.

"You'll have to find a way to fix things."

….

The next few days they wouldn't talk. At night Neji would just hold her tightly to his body and she would just enjoy feeling him so close. During the day he would stay away from her. She hated this situation and not being able to find a solution. They hadn't even spoken about their wedding.

She sighed for the millionth time that morning. She tried to focused on a medical scroll in front of her when there was a nock. "Come in."

"Sakura sama a package just arrived for you" a maid delivered a big box on the kunochi's hands.

"Thank you" the woman was smiling. The pink haired took out the contents and examined them excitedly.

She went immediately to look for her future husband. They had to fix things. Neji was meditating in a side of the Hyuga mansion, close to their bedroom, that had been left for his use only. No other Hyuga came to that place, unless they knew the ANBU Captain was out on a mission.

Sakura stepped closer to him without making any noise. She kept her chakra hidden. He had his back straight and his legs in a meditating position. She pushed her body against Neji's, crashing her breasts against his back, put her arms around his neck and buried her nose in his long hair.

"I know you have the right to be mad with me. Most likely nothing I say will make you forget about what happened. I want to tell you why I did it…" she waited to see if he was going to say something but he kept quiet. "The only way I could be only yours was by proving how worth of your love I was and redeem my honor. He had almost been able to have me twice. How would I be able to keep our love or our kids safe if I couldn't even protect myself?" she bit her lip to avoid sobbing.

"Don't you understand you have nothing to prove?" he moved her arms away. She thought he was rejecting her so she turned around ready to leave. He hugged her from behind "You don't understand what made me angry" he turned her around roughly and pulled her completely against his body. "My biggest fear is to lose you forever. You risk yourself too much and I know I can't help it but I want to keep you forever as mine and mine only" it hurt her to breath at the intensity she found in his eyes. He held her tighter with his right arm and used her left hand to caress her cheek softly. She leaned into him.

"Now there's nothing stopping me from being yours and only yours. I love you and only you and if you agree I want to be your wife as soon as possible" she put her left hand on his and her right hand on his chest. Neji looked at her and smirked.

"You come to me, pushed your delicious body against mine without binding your chest and expect me to wait long to have you as my wife?" she blushed and smiled. They kissed passionately.

They both knew they had to wait to be together and for now they were just happy they had talked. The couple stayed holding each other for several minutes.

"Do you know you're driving me nuts?" he whispered in her ear.

"I want to be yours too" she confessed putting her arms around his neck and letting her breasts crash against his strong chest. Neji growled.

"Woman, don't move or I'll rip your clothes from you right now."

"Hyuga sama you know you have to wait" she said in a flirty tone and moved herself closer to him. Neji became tense; his member was really hard as were her nipples. He controlled himself because he didn't want any of their moments together to be only for lust. He wanted her to know how much he loved her.

"Sakura sama you're a teaser" he told her and kissed her hungrily as a promise of what was to come. She smiled against the kiss telling him she was holding him to that promise.

….

The pink haired was so excited about the contents of the box. She hadn't told him yet but she was sure he would like it. She blushed at the thought of a second and third item inside the box, she bit her lip nervously. What if Neji didn't like it after all? She began feeling nervous.

"Love is something wrong?" the Hyuga had come out of his shower to find her biting her lip. He had learnt she only did that whenever she felt insecure about something.

"Everything is all right darling" she tried to compose himself.

"Blossom please, tell me. Last time you hid something to me, you got into a fight with the Uchiha."

"I promise is nothing like that" she smiled shyly. The shinobi stepped closer to her and kissed her softly.

"Are you sure?"

"It's something good, I promise" she almost whispered with a beautiful blush adorning her face. He kissed her once more. They had agreed to sit in the garden that afternoon, just sharing each other's company.

Sakura was between his legs with her head and back against his chest with a medical scroll in her hands. They had scheduled their wedding to be in a couple of weeks so she had some work at the hospital to leave finished, the same as in the Academy and the ANBU building.

Neji had mostly finished his work at his office in the ANBU tower and had offered to help his fiancé with whatever she needed. She had smiled, thanked him with a kiss and sat with him.

She had begun humming after a while and he really loved it. Then he remembered something he wanted to talk to her about.

"Saku?"

"Yes?" she looked up and smiled.

"When you went to talk with me because of our fight, you mentioned…" he smiled with softness "our kids" she blushed darkly "do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. I would be more than happy" she put her hands tenderly around her belly "to have beautiful babies with you my love" Neji hugged her. She was definitely his other half.

"Cherry blossom, I love you so much."

"I love you too" she caressed his face softly.

"Sweetheart looked" she turned around and smiled looking terribly gorgeous.

"It's snow!" she stood up fast with him behind her.

"Neji nii san it's snowing!" his cousins came outside and were as excited as his fiancé. All the Hyuga kids were in the garden in seconds. Sakura had moved away from all them without giving Neji any time to catch up with her. She stood watching all of them. She did some hand signs next and her chakra spread slowly around the gardens fusing with the snow and forming animal figures for the kids to enjoy.

She looked at them enjoying the show. The kunoichi couldn't help some memories from her own childhood come to her mind. She held herself from the tree behind her.

"Oh gosh, I have to let go" she whispered to herself not wanting to cry and distraught any of the Hyugas.

The young kunoichi had been on one of her worst training sessions. That sensei wouldn't have cared if she died, actually he preferred that option. He had pushed her to a river and let the water pulled her. She hadn't been taught to swim and he knew. She remembered it had been hard for her, she had fought against the water with all her might and she had survived.

He had left her in the woods, freezing cold, completely weak and soaking wet. She didn't even have the strength to cry. Things became worst when it started snowing. She had in some moment found an idea in her head, she used some of her reserves of chakra and gave shape to the snow, it became a deer that took her from the ground and carried her to a cave. She had been really sick the next morning but she was sure if she had stayed in the snow storm, she would have been death by now.

He had continued training her the next day without caring if she was ill, he had even punished her because she wasn't doing her best in the session.

She was grateful when Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared some days later and when they the terrible state she was in, they used their power as sannins to punish the damn shinobi and took her away. She shivered at the memory.

"Love this is so beautiful" she smiled. Neji held her against his body. She stood on her tip toes and claimed his lips. "Will you tell me what caused the sudden sadness in your eyes blossom?" she nodded. She didn't want to keep secrets from him.

"I don't want to ruin the moment."

"Please" he insisted keeping her eyes with his own. She leaned against him and whispered the memory to him. She couldn't say it louder. His hands turned to fist listening to the pain she had to go through.

Afterwards they kissed pouring out all their emotions to the other in a simple act. Neji wanted nothing bad to ever happen to her again.

"I love you" he told her causing her to smile innocently.

"I love you too" she answered back truthfully. They held each other happily while watching the kids enjoy Sakura's jutsu.

Hiashi watched the couple with his own smile. It was time for the two of them to finally have a chance of their own to be happy.

…..

We're closer to the end. I hope you like the new chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

D: I don't own Naruto. None of the outfits are mine either.

Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina, Hinata and Hanabi had made Sakura run from one place to the other to get everything ready for the wedding. She hadn't let anyone know she had a dress; she wanted it to be an absolute surprise. Her worked had taken most of her time too, training, at the ANBU building, a little in the Academy and in the hospital.

That night everybody had agreed to take a break by going to the shinobi bar. Hinata had asked her friend Ino to help her making sure Sakura looked smoking hot for that night. The pink haired had only seen and felt their hands working on her makeup and hair. They had chosen an outfit for her and were on their way to the place.

"Are you sure about this shirt? I don't think your cousin will be too happy."

"Come on Sakura, Neji won't be able to keep his hands away from you and the other men will want to murder him." Hinata giggled.

"Nii san will love it, you'll see." They walked to the planned place. Hinata was excited to see his cousin's reaction.

As soon as they went into the bar a drunken shinobi went ahead to try to convince Sakura to have a good time with him. The moment he had realized who he was talking to, he had immediately sober up.

"I apologize Sakura sama" he bowed nervously.

"I'm sure my friend doesn't mind but I think her fiancé, Captain Neji Hyuga will think otherwise" Ino teased the man.

"Please, I didn't mean to offend you…"

"Calm down, Neji sama won't harm you. Only stop drinking so much" ordered the young ANBU before continuing walking on her way to the table they usually sat on.

"You should have let me kick his ass Neji!" shouted a blond shinobi.

"Troublesome Namizake, always picking up fights and drinking too much."

"You had to admit it would've been funny to see Naruto fight that old man" laughed Kiba.

"I'm not stopping Jiraiya sama from giving you a lesson next time" it was Neji's voice. It was obvious he wasn't happy with the situation.

"We have beautiful youth flowers making us the honor of sitting with us" said Lee in a tipsy voice. He had only seen Hinata and Ino.

Actually you could see most of them had had a few drinks already.

"Invite me a drink Shika" said Ino in her flirty tone of voice.

"Hinata chan where is Sakura sama?" Neji asked.

"I'm right here Neji sama" she smiled and sat next to Hinata. "Hello Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Lee san."

"Hello Sakura sama" all the other men greeted her smiling.

"Come on; take the jacket off so your fiancé can give us his opinion" Ino ripped the coat from her. All men stared at her open mouthed.

"What do you think Neji sama?" she asked her boyfriend. Neji could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Sakura sama your delicious!" shouted Naruto loudly and ready to jump her. Hinata stepped in front of her and pushed the blond back down.

"How are things going with the wedding preparations?" asked Shikamaru. He tried to take some pressure off the woman; he really liked his friend's girlfriend. She was very smart and interesting. He had enjoyed some of the stories she had told the Hyuga kids.

"It's not as easy as I had thought, there are too many details to work on" she smiled grateful for the change of topic.

"We've been getting ready for Neji's bachelor party!" said Kiba after swallowing another drink.

"Come on let's go dance!" Ino pulled the two girls to the dancing floor. Sakura let herself move at the bit of the music. Her movements became sensual, calling to the men around the place. She turned around with her hands up in the air when her eyes found Neji's. He was looking at her with so much lust that she felt naked in front of him but kept dancing, moving her hands in such an alluring way that he became bewitched, unable to take his eyes away from her form. She bended her back so her chest would come out. Then she turned around and shook her waist for him to have a complete look of her. There was ferocity in the shinobis eyes. Somehow she knew that if they were alone in that moment, he would have had her naked and shouting his name with need. She felt wet in between her legs and shivered. He became stiff; could he smell the arousal she was feeling? She didn't care if it was that, she wanted him to pull her towards him but knew he was still a Hyuga that wouldn't show his emotions in public. She turned around again, still looking directly into his eyes and sent a kiss his way.

"Don't you think is enough teasing for a night?" whispered Ino in her ear giggling. "You are a good dancer Sakura."

"I'm a good kunoichi, that's all" the pink haired went back to the table with her two friends behind her.

"You are an excellent dancer Sakura sama!" Kiba dragged his tongue to speak. "I understand why Neji wants to be married to you, I want too!" the Hyuga glared at his friend.

"Many girls around Konoha are going to be sad without Neji; after all he is the master of pleasure!" Naruto was making people look at them. He had had too much to drink and his shouting was louder than usual.

"My eternal rival will leave a trail of broken hearts. All the girls at our usual club have asked for him!" it became hard for Sakura to breath. She had no experience in that area.

"Our friend here had a fame of making women nuts in bed!" Kiba laughed. The pink haired went away in her thoughts and fears. The woman felt uncomfortable with the comments.

Of course she had had seduction missions. She remembered how disgusted she had felt when a man had tried touching her ass. The kunoichi had to keep him entertained while her team stole important information from his office. That hadn't been the only mission of the kind, yet she never let any of them kiss her or go any farther than barely touching her.

On the other hand, she had heard of Neji's fame as a great lover. Women spoke about him in the hospital, in the thermal waters or in the street. Now listening to his friends, she was scared as hell. How could a girl that knew nothing about intimacy, please someone like Neji? She bit her lip without noticing. **"How could I have been this stupid not to think about something so important?"** she wanted to hit her head against the wall as punishment. The best kunoichi had to take all details into consideration for every situation.

"Sakura chan, are you not feeling well?" asked Hinata putting her hand over the other kunoichi's one.

"I just felt a little dizzy. Don't worry" the ANBU smiled falsely.

"You are pale. Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm sure fresh air will do me better."

"Would you like me to come with you?" Hinata was concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back" Sakura stood up and shook a little.

"Sakura sama…"

"I'll go with her Hinata" Neji was next to his love in seconds. The two went out fast, not wanting anyone to stop them.

As soon as the door had closed behind them, Sakura found herself against the wall with Neji over her body, kissing her passionately. She was too shocked to answer until his hands went directly to squeeze her rear, she was shocked. Her boyfriend never let his emotions get the best out of him, more so in a public place where anyone could see them.

One of his hands stayed on her butt while his other hand went upwards to caress her belly. She felt chills on all of her skin. Then his hand went up, slowly he slid his hand below her right breast and that's when she pushed him away scared and shaking. The kunoichi closed her eyes and hid her face in her hands. She felt like fainting. What had just happen? She couldn't understand. The woman froze the moment she felt his hands on hers.

"Love?" Neji asked softly. She didn't even make a sound. "Blossom please look at me" his voice was in a tone, she was sure, he only used with her. "Sakura please moved your hands" there was some desperation when she continued not to answer. Cautiously the pink haired moved away her hands to look at him. "Honey did I hurt you?" she shook her head no. They stared at each other for some time. She felt so many doubts in that moment. His friends knew him better, how could she even be close to what he liked?

She breathed a few times trying to regain her strength. She would think things later. "Let's go back inside Neji" he nodded not sure how to handle the situation this time.

The whole night she stayed on high alert. Things became worse when the rest of Neji's friends, the sannins and all the senseis arrived.

"Wow you look smoking hot Sakura sama!" Gemma couldn't keep his eyes away from her.

"If I were you, I would be careful with your words" said Kakashi from behind his book.

"I want Sake!" shouted Tsunade. Jiraiya kept trying to put his hands on the waitress. Eita was playing cards with any shinobi too drunk to understand they had no chance against the older man. The rest of the people around the table were having fun mostly drinking.

Sakura felt so away from where she was. Her mind kept bringing her back to her fears of disappointing Neji. **"I rejected him, he must be angry with me."** She tried taking a sip from her drink. Her glass was empty. Tsunade had drunk it.

"Dance with me" she turned her head to find Neji's hand in front. She put her hand on his and stood up. He swiftly turned her around so that her back was against his chest with her hands around his neck and his hands on her hips. "Move like you were doing before" he ordered in her ear.

She focused on the music and the feeling of his body so close to hers. The kunoichi began moving sensually against him. Soon Neji was feeling tightness in his pants. He put his hand on her belly bottom and pushed her lower half to feel him. She moaned for him, afterwards she looked away blushing and still moving.

"Babe, tell me what's wrong?" he asked her. She shook her head. He turned her around brusquely and held her face to see him. "Every time you have hidden something from me, I end up getting scared for your well-being. Please blossom, I need to know what's bugging you."

"You'll get mad."

"I won't, I promise." She bit her lip. "Do you want us to leave?" she nodded. He took her hand gently guiding her outside. They told no one about their departure.

….

The kunoichi sat against a tree with her fiancé's coat on her shoulders. Neji sat slowly next to her.

"Are you ready to talk blossom?" she took a second before answering.

"Your friends spoke about your fame as a great lover… I had heard about it before. Most women in Konoha desire you" she laughed bitterly. "What if I can't…" she looked away from his face.

"You can't what love?" he took her chin gently with his hand.

"You know I have no experience in intimate matters. Neji I have never been with a man before. How can I please you?" he sighed relived.

"Sakura, I love and desire you" he took her face in between his hands "you and only you beautiful, naïve kunoichi." He smiled "you have no idea how much I truly wish to make you happy. Let me tell you something else. The reason why I didn't say anything when you got to the bar wearing that hot outfit is because I would have growled out of lust and have you naked on the table in a record time" she blushed a scarlet shade of red. He smirked loving her reactions towards him. "Let's continue with our dance love before I change my mind and follow my first instinct" she gasped. He stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and they resumed their positions from the bar, only she was dancing slowly against him.

Neji loved the feeling he had whenever she was in his arms. She was always so different when she was alone with him than when they were with other people. He shouldn't have been surprised because he was different too.

After some minutes, they were still dancing to an imaginary sound. She had her head on his chest. The shinobi suddenly raised his hand and threw a kunai to a bush behind them.

"Ah!"

"Nii san!" Hinata and Ino jumped away from their hiding place. Sakura couldn't help smiling. She had hoped the girls would leave before Neji discovered them but she should have known better.

"Did you actually think I didn't know you were spying on us?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We just wanted to make sure Sakura was fine nii san."

"That's right; she was really pale when you two left."

"I'm ok girls. Thank you for your concern." She tried to convince them to leave. The woman knew that if there was something her boyfriend hated, was when someone interrupted their time together.

"Neji kun we should head home. Shizune chan told me to remind Sakura sama she has to be in the academy early tomorrow morning to help Iruka sensei."

"I had forgotten" she looked away disappointed. "Thank you Hinata chan and you are right we should leave."

"I'm sorry we spoiled your moment" said Ino sincerely.

"Nh" was the only answered that came from Neji before pulling his beautiful fiancé close to his body and walking away.

….

Iruka was happy to have Sakura in the academy. She hadn't been a student there, yet he would have been delighted to have taught her. The children loved her very much and would miss her when she went on missions even if it was just for little time.

He had asked her to help him that morning because the winter holidays were near. The kids had gifts for her and asked not to leave them after she got married to Neji or had babies of her own. She felt her heart be shaken by their requests.

"They're sweet aren't they?" asked Iruka smiling.

"Yes, they are."

"They were worried you would stop coming."

"I know I haven't been around much in the last couple of weeks, it's been hard to keep up with everything."

"I can imagine, especially with so little time to prepare your wedding" she sighed.

"It's been more than I thought it would be." Sakura smiled "I hope you'll be there" he smiled too.

"I'll be more than happy. You're a sweet girl, exactly what Neji needed in his life" she blushed at the comment. "Before I forget again, Shizune left some wedding magazines for you. She said something about you having to choose a dress. They're in my office" Sakura giggled.

"I'll go pick them up now" Iruka saw the woman walked back inside the main building.

She moved gracefully in the direction of the main office. She smiled to herself knowing they would get a surprise when they saw her beautiful dress. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice someone watching her until she was pulled into a dark hallway. She was ready to fight but stopped herself the moment he allowed some of his chakra out. She relaxed against his body.

"My lady I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm just a common man who has become a thief because of you" she could perceive the smirk on his mouth.

"How could I do such a terrible thing my lord?" she asked with a horrify tone of voice.

"Madam you should know, when you are one yourself."

"Excuse me?" she didn't understand the statement.

"You stole my heart, so I've come to steal you" her heart felt warm.

"Sir you can't" she said playfully.

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm engaged. I can't leave my fiancé" He pulled her closer to his body lovingly.

"You should know I don't like to share" he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Sir my fiancé is a very important man."

"Really, would you care to elaborate?"

"He's the Hyuga leader, a respected ANBU Captain, a legend in the shinobi world so he would come after me" the shinobi was quiet for some minutes.

"Blossom do you love me?" his voice was serious.

"Yes" she answered breathless.

"Then it's decided. I'm taking you with me" in seconds they were in the garden of the Hyuga mansion.

"What are we doing here love?"

"There's something I want to show you" he took of his hitai-ate and tied it around her eyes.

"Where are we going?" he shushed her with a kiss. She held onto his arm blushing. They arrived to the Hyuga mansion. She thought of the direction and the steps they were taking. They were going to the area of the house he usually used to train.

"You know where we are right?" he asked. She answered with a nod. He took the band from her eyes. They were standing in front of a door. Sakura had never been inside that building, "I spoke with my uncle. We both agreed that you and I deserve our own space but we can't be away from the family so thinking that almost no one from the family usually comes to this part of the compound, we thought it was the best place." The kunoichi couldn't believe his words.

"You mean we're having this house for us only?" she asked still shocked.

"Yes" he answered lovingly before hugging her. She kissed him grateful for the surprise. "Now let's go inside. I'm sure you'll want to see the decoration" the woman nodded. She loved every single part of it, until they got to the second floor. She was ready to open when Neji stopped her. "This is our bedroom. You can't see it yet, only after we're married."

"Why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not completely finish yet."

"So my opinion doesn't count?"

"Of course it does, I just want to please you. Let's make a deal. If you don't like something, you can change whatever it is, please?" she nodded with a pout, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her in that precise moment. "Do you know you drive me crazy?" Sakura blushed. "Do you like the house?"

"I love it" she smiled cutely at him. He smiled too feeling his heart warm inside his chest and knowing they would share the most wonderful moments together in that place, that was only theirs.

….

Here it is. I hope you like it. Please review. The link to the outfit Sakura wore to the bar will be on my profile.


	39. Chapter 39

D: I don't own Naruto. None of the outfits are mine either.

Eita smirked knowing his student to be so nervous. She hadn't showed it publicly to anyone but he just knew.

The kunoichi was in front of the mirror looking at her reflection once more before going out. The woman hadn't let anyone help her get ready. She prayed once more for Neji and her happiness. She left the room and found Eita.

"You look beautiful kiddo."

"Thank you sensei" she answered solemnly.

"Relax; you must enjoy your wedding. Besides, your groom already hit the loud son of the Hokage. We wouldn't want more violence going on here today."

"Neji sama hit Naruto, why?" she got worried something had been done to her fiancé.

"The blond was making bad stupid jokes. If it hadn't been your future husband I would have killed him." She sighed.

The music announcing the bride's entrance sounded. The sensei and she went inside slowly. Her heart was beating erratically.

The moment she stood in front of him, in the Hyuga garden, with everyone surrounding them, she just smiled with utter happiness for him. He looked at her being unable to breathe.

"You're gorgeous" she blushed slightly and mouthed a thank you. Minato was in front of them. He smiled at the couple and began with the ceremony. They exchanged their vows, said "I do" and put the rings in each other's finger.

"You may kiss the bride" Neji smirked and pulled the blushing Sakura to a hot, passionate kiss. She couldn't help moaning.

"I love you" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you" she answered back out of breathe and with the most adorable blush he had ever seen. Even after the warmness she was feeling inside her body, she shivered because of the cold from the winter. He carried her up in his arms and took her inside the main building. The party would be in the ballroom of the property. She kissed his jaw slightly wanting him to know how happy she felt at the moment. He looked at her and smiled only for her to see he felt the same way. She had her arms around his neck, so she used them to make him lean down and gave him a peck on the lips. The Hyuga wouldn't get any of that, he caught her lips for a strong kiss.

"It's time for your first dance as a couple. You'll have plenty of time to enjoy each other" smirked Hiashi next to them. Sakura blushed brightly and Neji smirked too.

"We'll surely do uncle." He put her down carefully. Everybody was watching them. The music started playing and the couple went to the dance floor. They began with her left hand on his shoulder, his left on her back and their right hands joined.

"Are you happy Hime?"

"More than ever love" she smiled.

"I give you my word to try my best every day to make you the happiest woman."

"Just being with you is what I need to be happy." They continued dancing in silence. Sharing looks of love was enough for them.

Next dance more couples joined them. Ten Ten and Sasuke came up to them and asked to dance with the couple. Sakura smiled and stepped back with the Uchiha. Neither Hyuga liked the idea of having to separate very much but they needed to talk with the other ninjas.

**With Sakura **

"He won."

"Sasuke san he had my heart since the very first moment. There wasn't any other way. Now you must fulfill your word."

"He's lucky" she knew how hard it hard it was for the Uchiha to admit he had lost. "If he doesn't make you happy, I'll be around."

"He will."

"You do love him" stated the shinobi not quiet understanding. She just nodded.

**With Neji**

"Congratulations"

"Thank you, I'm glad you're here."

"Neji I'm sorry for being so persistent. It hurts but I understand she is the only one that can make you happy."

"She means the world to me."

"I know."

"You are still my friend."

"Yes" she smiled. "You know Lee says his eternal rival won getting a beautiful bride and getting married so he gave a thousand laps, did a thousand push-ups and sit-ups before the wedding, so beware, he might try to challenge you."

"Nh" she giggled.

"I hope Sakura sama gets more words out of your mouth or you'll have trouble with communication" joked the kunoichi.

"Don't worry Ten Ten san. I can assure you, I will get more than words from Neji sama" Sakura said in flirty tone and then wink to his husband, who smirked loving the idea.

"You two are meant for each other, you're both as wicked" smiled Ten Ten. She walked to the other kunoichi and hugged her. "Congratulation Sakura sama, I wish you both the best."

"Thank you Ten Ten san."

"Before the couple can't get their hands from each other, I want a dance with my student" said Eita pulling Sakura away. Shizune went to dance with Neji.

Later it was Hiashi who stole Sakura and Hanabi had time with her cousin and after Hinata. Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraiya also danced with the couple. Everything was ok until Jiraiya asked Sakura how she would seduce Neji in their honeymoon. Eita had pulled the sannin away from his student. Shikamaru had taken the old man's place as the pink haired dancing partner.

"Troublesome pervert sannin" she giggled.

"Thank you for your help."

"It was nothing. After your honeymoon, my parents and I would be honor if you and Neji accept going to dinner to the Nara household."

"I'm sure Neji sama will be happy to be there and so do I" she smiled and kissed the Nara as a thank you before going back to her husband. Shikamaru was left blushing and touching the skin on his cheek.

"Finally, I was close to becoming nuts" Neji had been talking to some clan leaders but as soon as he had seen Sakura, he had excused himself and pulled her away from the ballroom. He had kissed her as soon as they had been alone. "Every time I wanted to go look for you someone would stop me to talk about whatever nonsense." She giggled and pecked him lightly, then proceeded to tell him about Shikamaru's invitation.

"I agree to go. Now no more talking about anything that's not you and me" he smirked, she smiled. They both knew the party was almost over, so they just had to wait a little to be completely alone.

The cherry blossom was thankful with Shizune when she somehow had convinced Tsunade and Jiraiya to leave before they had gotten completely drunk. Hiashi had come up to them when most of the guests were gone. "I'm sure you two would like to be alone now but Sakura would you give me a minute with Neji?"

"Yes, Hiashi sama" the woman smiled. "I'll wait for you in the garden" she bowed slightly and left. Outside she held herself from her favorite tree, letting her back be supported by the cherry blossom tree. The kunoichi was more nervous than ever in her life. Her legs were like gelatin. She wasn't sure how much could she could keep showing this strength. They were so close to a moment they had been craving and at the same time what she had ever feared the most. Her breathing came out in pants, she was definitely scared. She tried regaining control failing. The last idea that came to her mind was to bite her lip hard while closing her eyes. She finally let go of the tree and gave a few steps forward watching the snow.

"I had never seen anything more beautiful." She heard her husband next to her. She turned trembling slightly. "Are you cold my love?"

"I… I…" no other sound came out of her mouth, breathing became hard.

"Sakura?" he stepped closer scared of her panting. She tried stepping back remembering her legs were like jelly. Her husband caught her in a strong embrace. She put her hands on his chest. "Love what's wrong?" he was full of concern.

"I'm scared" she whispered low. Neji leaned down to kiss her softly. That was to take her nervousness away.

"We can wait if you want to" she looked into his eyes. She knew he was being honest. She just didn't want to do that to him.

"No, I… I want us to be together now" the woman spoke out of breathe.

"If you don't like something, tell me to stop" there was so much love in his eyes. She nodded with a nervous smile. He carried her lovingly to their house. Sakura kept her eyes on his the whole way.

"Will I be able to finally see our bedroom?" she joked with a small smile. He smirked.

"We'll do more than see it babe" she blushed. The room was in beautiful shades of brown with some blossoms painted. She couldn't help smiling. It was definitely like them.

He stepped close to her, took her chin carefully and began with a soft kiss. Her mouth drove him mad without her knowing.

Gently he laid her on the bed while kissing her with love. She took off her white coat nervously. He would go slowly not to scare her more. He went down to her neck leaving a trail of kisses. She moaned softly moving her head aside to give him better reach. She moved her hands to play with his hair.

"Neji kun can you take your jacket off?" she asked with a blush. He smiled and did what was told before going back to her lips. This time she pushed her own passion into the kiss. He loved the way she was reacting. His hands went to the back of her dress to open the sipper. Then he pulled the white gown down. He was shock to discover what she was wearing below. It was sexy white lingerie with lace. At his stare she covered herself.

"Sakura I love you so much" he said before kissing her hungrily. She desperately tore his shirt off needing to feel his skin. Her hands traveled up and down his back enjoying the closeness. His mouth went down this time he arrived to the valley of her breasts where he left a hot kiss. She moaned loudly.

His hands went for the clasp in her back when there was a knock on their door. Sakura became shy all of a sudden and looked away from him embarrassed while trying to cover herself with her hands. "Who is it?" he growled angrily.

"Sorry to interrupt Neji. I need you and your team and Sakura and her team" came the voice of the Hokage from outside. The newlyweds look at each other with disappointment in their eyes.

….

She looked at her team. They were sleeping after long nights of helping rebuild a village. She felt tired too but missing Neji kept her awake. She had ordered her team to rest while she kept guard. What would her husband be doing in that precise moment? She only wished to be in his arms, listening to his heart bit.

Sakura had been working in helping the people from this town. The leader had specifically asked for her. He knew her from a previous mission where Sakura had proved to be the best as always. A big fire had taken down half of the peaceful village. It was their mission to help it go back to shape.

The woman sat counting the months they had been there already. How much she wished to have him there. She wanted to shout out of desperation.

The kunoichi left the room silently. She gave some rounds around the town, only stopping at the gates. There were other ninjas around the place taking the shifts of her team.

….

He had been in a sort of Academy watching a man. It was a place for great shinobis to improve their abilities. He was furiously hitting the targets in front of him. He had been taken away from the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to him and had orders not to get back to her until further notice. He couldn't take her out of his mind. The noises she was making that night before they were interrupted, he wanted to finish what they had started.

He wondered if she could sleep without him holding her because he couldn't without having her in his arms. He punched another objective hard.

"Calm down Neji" said Shikamaru.

"Where is he now?" asked the ANBU captain.

"In his room" answered Kiba scratching Akamaru's belly. "Shino is near by making sure our target is ok."

"Minato said he would send orders soon."

"He said that, eight months ago" answered Neji before finishing his last clone.

"Sakura does have you impatient" Kiba mocked in a second he had a kunai next to his hand. He swallowed scared.

"Troublesome dog boy" Shikamaru understood his friend. They had heard the mission given to her team. To put a village back together was a hard task and he was sure being away from each other was worse.

Neji was drying his sweat with a towel. The shinobi was ready to kill their target if it was needed, he just wanted to finish the damn mission to go back to her.

….

Her team was helping a big group of people getting comfortable in one of the new buildings. They hadn't finish fixing half of the place but at least, everyone was safe and trying to go back to normal. As soon as they went back to Konoha, she would speak to Minato. Her teammates deserved vacations and so did she.

The woman was feeling homesick. She missed the safety he gave her. She bit her lip while making the notes of her last patient. She had been working in the hospital too, so much chaos could lead to an epidemic and a lot of death. She had kept everyone healthy and calm, excepting herself.

She had all the shinobis and civilians working on making the village recover. The problem was, it had been too much damage.

Sakura kept wishing he was there with her, she felt so incomplete without him. Her anxiety became worse that afternoon when she had the feeling something bad happened to him. The medic had felt her world turn around her, she was terrified.

She had wanted to run away, look for him and checked with her chakra to make sure her husband was fine. She hated being tied up in that place.

She let her body fall on the chair behind her desk. She closed her eyes for a second to see him. "Love" she called to him "I miss you so much… You have to come back to me" she finished with a desperate voice. Inside of her belly, there was fear that they wouldn't meet again.

….

It had been year and a half already. The team kept a close eye on their target, it was the only thing they could do. They had been training hard in the Academy and that was mostly it. Minato hadn't sent word.

He couldn't take her out of his mind. She kept popping up in his head or whenever he tried to close his eyes. Dammit he needed to get back to her as soon as possible. Would she be ready for them to be together? He wanted to have her but didn't care if she asked him to wait. What he wanted the most was to make sure she was safe in between his arms.

This was a different day. The team had been training by themselves when a group came towards them. They had been ordered by one of the senseis to fight against the other team and they had easily won. The Konoha ninja hadn't cared much. Their opponents hadn't been worth the effort. That had been until new ones had appeared out of nowhere and attached all of them. It had been easy for Neji to get rid of the ones around him but he had jumped in front of Shikamaru to kill three of his attackers when he had felt a poisoned kunai pierce through the skin in his back. He went down seeing only black and thinking in her beloved cherry blossom.

….

I hope you like it. Please review!


	40. Chapter 40

D: I don't own Naruto. None of the outfits are mine either.

Sakura couldn't take out of her chest the despair. She had sent a letter to Minato to inform him of the progress of her mission and to ask if he had news of her husband. He answered that everything was ok but she knew better.

She finished her mission after two years. She had her team and the other shinobi going back to Konoha at all speed. She allowed them to stop few times only enough to regain strength before setting off again.

At Konoha she ran directly to the Hokage's office, only stopping a few seconds in the gates to dismiss the men. She didn't give Minato's assistant time to announce her, she went in.

"Sakura sama I see you're back."

"Where is my husband?"

"It's confidential."

"I know something went wrong with his mission. Tell me his location."

"I can't."

"Listen well Minato Namizake, if you don't tell me in this precise moment where Neji sama is, I'll make sure you regret it" she threatened him with fire in her eyes.

"Calm down Sa…"

"Don't. Tell me where I can find him" her voice was dangerous. Minato was known to be an excellent ninja and an awesome leader. He always knew how to handle matters excepting now with this kunoichi. She wouldn't let him go until she had the information she wanted.

"Sakura, he is on a mission. I can't tell you where he is."

"Enough, I want the name of the place."

"Sakura" she turned around at hearing her name, it was Hiashi speaking. "Please come with me" she turned to look at the Hokage threateningly and then followed the Hyuga Patriarch to their home.

The two went directly to his personal office, he didn't want anyone listening. He closed the door with a jutsu.

"Why would you stop me? I'm sure something wrong happened to Neji. I must go to him" she was desperate for an answer.

"Sakura I truly understand how you're feeling but you must let him go through his mission."

"What if his hurt?" she tried to stay in control, calm.

"He'll be fine. Neji is a Hyuga after all."

"So I must wait to see if he comes alive?"

"Sakura I know it's not easy what we're asking from you. You two didn't have any time to enjoy your marriage in any way but please, trust my nephew. He'll come back to you. Just be patient."

She wanted to hit her head against a wall. The kunoichi knew he wasn't right; yet trying to stay put caused her great inner trouble.

She turned around and left towards her house. She wanted to be in their bedroom, just imagining the feeling of his arms around her. She got a shower, later the woman went to bed. She knew she wouldn't sleep but else could she do? If she wanted Neji to respect her during her missions, she had to do the same for him, even if it killed her to just stay there without doing anything.

…..

She was bathed in sweat. The woman needed to rest, her body would soon reclaim it. She wouldn't do anything to soothe her pain, until he came. She needed distraction and only pain could be it.

The cherry blossom threw kunais at her objectives and ran in between the trees faster than even Lee could. She was the only one in the training grounds at that time in the middle of the night. She was sure the Hokage had ordered his ninjas to leave her alone for their own safety.

She wasn't someone easy to deal with, especially unhappy. She had never been truly happy until she had accepted her love for Neji. It was so hard to be away from him. The kunoichi it was like that for him too. Their connection was too strong and being separated wasn't the nicest feeling for neither.

…..

It was a rainy night; she got home after getting completely soaked in the training grounds. The kunoichi hoped she would sleep that night, she knew better.

Sakura got a shower and got dress with a nightgown. She sat on the floor with the lights off, in front of the window in their bedroom. Her skin was cold but she didn't care. All she had in that precise moment was to stare at the rain. It would be enough just to be in his arms, to smell his masculine cologne. She sighed before resting her head on her knees. Her body had many scratches she wouldn't take care of until she knew he was ok. He would be mad, she knew.

"Sakura chan?!" her cousins asked with a desperate voice. "An ANBU is looking for you urgently!" she got dressed in a record time.

"Minato sama needs you urgently…" she didn't wait for him to finish. She was already on her way to the Hokage's office.

The leader waited for them with some of her husband's friends. "I have bad news. We have evidence that leads me to believe Neji and his team might be death." Her stomach became a knot. "I want to go see if there are any survivors and bring them back. Here is the scroll with their last location. You are to leave immediately."

The team wasted no time. They began moving. Her husband had been taken to a further location, which was much more dangerous. She had some contacts inside the academy, they would be helpful.

As soon as they were in the place, she asked one of the guards for a sensei there. She had to wait before being allowed in. They were taken to an empty room.

"What are you doing here Sakura sama?"

"I'm here in official business Kou san."

"The ninja from your village" the man in front of her became pale. "I couldn't do anything!" the man defended himself. She raised her hand to quiet him.

"You're putting Lee, Ino and Choji san into the academy as shinobi for training."

"What about you?"

"I'll have a position as a teacher."

"How do you expect me to pull that off?!" the man became agitated.

"I know it won't be hard. Tell your boss I finally accepted his offer. How many times has he sent invitations for me? I've lost count. You know better than trying to full me" Sakura was acting as an ANBU. Her team didn't say a word. Minato had warned them against challenging her orders.

"Fine, I'll show all of you to your rooms and I'll introduce you to the other senseis in the morning" Kou gave up.

….

Kou didn't have trouble arranging their positions inside the Academy. Sakura wore the uniform for the senseis. She made some modifications to the outfit and her own appearance. She knew the best way to get information was through seduction.

She presented herself in the dining room. All the stares were on her as she walked towards Kou san.

"Good morning Sakura sama, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Have a sit please" he moved the chair for her. She knew he was also staring at her body with lust. All the senseis took that chance to introduce themselves to her. All of the men tried to throw their bates at her. She flirted elegantly and the shinobis were attracted to her easily. She had too much experience in this field for her own liking.

She looked around the students. She found her team in the table closest to the door. She continued scanning the place. She found lots of dark promises in their eyes. She let it slide trying to find her real reason for being there without success.

She ate silently listening to the comments of their companions. After the meal, all senseis were taken to a room were the main director of the academy welcomed her, gave them orders and schedules of the day.

She would be shown around the academy by Goro (another sensei). It was her first day and she had to get acquainted with everything. She also had to begin gathering information of the whereabouts from Neji's team.

"You should be a great kunoichi to have been accepted as a sensei here. There aren't many kunoichis in the academy."

"Some say I'm one of a kind. I guess I'll have to prove myself" she giggled.

"The shinobis will be happy with your presence. Allow to tell you how beautiful you are."

"You're such a charmer" she winked and continued walking. The kunoichi was making sure to make her own map of the academy in her head.

"As you can see the Academy had areas to help the ninjas improve in every aspect" he spoke with knowledge.

"How long have you work for the academy?"

"Some time already. I didn't like to work directly for a village so when I was offered this job, I didn't think it twice before accepting. I've lived in the different facilities of the academy. I like the work very much" he explained. "How come you are here?"

"I've been asked to work here several times. I accepted only recently."

"Why the sudden change?"

"I get bored easily" she was looking at the shinobis training with weapons.

"It must have been hard for your village to let you go" he smirked. The feeling of concern clenched her heart, squeezing it. The only man, whose smirks have become so familiar to her, was in trouble.

"And for yours?" she continued walking in silence, just watching her surroundings. She needed to find him fast.

….

The next day she began teaching. The first thing she did was an evaluation.

"It'll be easy." They were at the main gate of the Academy.

"You have to get from here to the other side."

"That's all?" asked a shinobi in a moking tone.

"You have an hour" she smirked before disappearing in a rain of blossoms.

On their way their students found lots of traps and ninjas stopping them. Not many got to the end of the task.

"The results are a disappointment. You have the rest of the afternoon free. You'll be here at 4:00 am, no breakfast. From now on, you'll earn what you eat and the rest you get." She disappeared the same way as before.

….

At dinner everyone was talking about how what a bitch she was.

"Your students have made sure to tell everyone how mean you were at your first class."

"I thought my job was to show them the reality of how missions would be when they were working for their villages."

"You're right Sakura sama" said Urara. She was another female sensei. "Men are too soft." ]The pink haired smirked.

….

That week was torture for her students. Meanwhile her team gathered information. Soon it was weekend and the shinobi were allowed to go back to their villages.

Senseis had had a meeting with the principal, afterwards she went to her room. She took off her vest.

"I won't get undress in front of you. How are you Kiba san?" she stayed with her back to him.

"Damn sexy woman" she could hear the arousal in his voice. "You're just too sexy for any man's sake. Why are you here?"

"My husband is in trouble."

"He got stabbed with a poisoned kunai some months ago."

"Where is he?" she asked not letting the pain killing her inside be shown.

"When did you get here?"

"Answer my question" she ordered.

"You first sexy blossom" she turned around to find a tent in his pants.

"Listen well dog" she squeezed hard the lower part of his pants "if you don't take me immediately with the rest of your team, I'll make sure your clan changes their decision about their next leader being you" there was fire in her words, even if she didn't speak louder than before.

"Follow me" he said trying to pull away. She let go of him and followed closely. They had to be careful no one saw them. Sakura's heart bit wildly inside her body. She was closer by the minute to know if her husband was alive.

They were in the building where the students slept. They slipped to a door in a secluded area. In front of them stood Shikamaru, Shino and Akamaru.

"Hello Sakura sama" the two shinobi greeted.

"Shino san, Shikamaru san where is Neji sama?" there was terror inside of her.

"When did you get here?" Shikamaru asked

"Answered my question" she demanded.

"We heard about the toughness of your training" said Shino.

"Four shinobi came here. Where is the fourth?" her eyes were full of strength and determination.

"Sakura sama please wait. We can't tell you yet." She was angry, how dare them hide the truth about her husband?

"Tell me the truth" she said staring directly at Shikamaru. Sakura knew he cared for her as a friend and truly supported her marriage.

"He received a poisoned kunai to save me" he explained.

"Where is he?" she used all her experience as an ANBU captain not to show any emotion.

"Sakura" she felt her heart racing in her chest. The kunoichi turned around slowly to see him standing in the door to a bedroom in the left. There were bandages around his chest, he was paler than usual. She was sure he wasn't well. She walked towards him.

"Move inside the room" she ordered, he obeyed knowing better than to make her angry. She looked the room and covered it with the chakra with their seal. "Undress" she told him and began doing so herself. When the kunoichi heard her lover stop moving she continue with the orders "lay down." She looked his body up and down with medical eye. "You have too many serious enjouries" she lay on the bed and leaned on him careful not to hurt him more. Her beautiful, soft skin against him felt so good. Neji wanted to run his hands all over her body and bury himself hard inside. He stopped his track of thought at the feeling of their chakra mixing. He felt relief from the pain. She pushed her mouth against his to complete the healing process. He could feel her fear and worry in that kiss. Neji felt so guilty for causing her all that.

An hour later she fell limb on him. She had used most of her chakra to work on his internal and external wounds. "Beautiful blossom" he moved some of the hair from her face, caresing. Careful not to disturb her, he pulled the covers on them and hugged her lovingly. "I love you my sweet Sakura" he whispered before falling asleep.

….

The pink haired got dress fast. She didn't want to leave him but she had to go before someone in the academy noticed she wasn't in her room.

She moved with speed even if her body felt weak and her heart was telling her to go back to Neji's arms.

Sakura decided to train while waiting for the right time to go see her husband. Her concentration was elsewhere. No body dared to intervene. In her little time in the Academy, everyone including the other senseis had learnt not to bug her.

She went to a get a shower before going back to see them. She was walking in the hall when another sensei approached her. "Sakura sama would you come with me? The Principal wants me to some students that just got here. They are one of the strongest teams we've ever had in the Academy. One of their members was severely injured in a training back in the other facilities." They walk to the training grounds only to find Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Chouji and Lee. The sensei introduced them all. Sakura looked at Neji up and down. She could easily see his improvement.

"She is Sakura sensei. She arrived some weeks ago."

"Welcome Sakura sama" said Shikamaru before any of his friends spoke.

"Who's the one hurt?" she asked in her ANBU voice.

"Neji san" answered Goro. She stood in front of the white eyed man.

"Come with me" she told him and walked away without another word.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Goro next to her.

"I know something about healing; I'll see what I can do for him."

"You're truly one of a kind. Tell me do you have a special someone?" Neji wanted to hurt this stupid excuse of a sensei.

"That's none of your business" she allowed only the Hyuga inside her office. As soon as the door was locked, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her madly.

"Don't ever leave the bed before I wake up, especially after leaving me so arouse" he growled dangerously in her ear. She blushed darkly but didn't let that stopping her from her work.

"Take off your shirt" he did as told. She worked on his chest and arms. She felt herself calm at seeing he was much better. She moved away to let him get dress.

"How are you feeling?" she asked stepping back.

"I'm better thanks to you" he smiled and caressed her cheek with love.

"I must check your wounds again tonight before you sleep."

"Let's worry about that later" he took a step closer. "The only thing I need right now is to kiss you" he held her waist and pushed his lips against hers. She put her hands on his chest feeling him close. "Woman I want to eat you completely" she giggled. "Darling there's something I must ask you" she moved her head to the side with a questioning look on her beautiful face. "Kiba told me you tried to leave him without a heritage. Why would that be blossom?" she sighed and then proceeded to tell him what had happened when he had gone to speak to her. Neji felt angry at his flirting with his wife and smirked when she told him how she had convinced Kiba to take her to their room.

"That's the story."

"I love you" he kissed her again. Sakura leaned closer to his body, it felt perfect for her.

"I love you too" she whispered against his mouth. "You must go back with your friends. I'll go to your room tonight" she pushed herself away from his arms and turned her back to him. It was too hard for her to let him go after so long of being away. She didn't want to look weak in front of him. Not when she had to act as a sensei to finish this mission. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"You better be on time or I'll have to punish you" he whispered in her ear before getting out. She shivered feeling warm between her legs and her body called to him.

….

The kunoichi appeared in their door exactly when the lights were turned off. She was doing her last checked of the students building.

She had to talk to all of them. She had received a scroll from Minato that afternoon with orders for all the ninjas from Konoha.

"I have new orders for you and my team" they were sitting down listening to her. "The Hokage wants you back in Konoha by next week. Ino, Lee and Chouji are to escort you."

"What about you?" asked Shikamaru.

"My orders are to stay for some time" she explained.

"I'll stay with you" said her husband.

"No, you need to recover."

"Out" he ordered his friends threateningly. They knew they had to obey for their wellbeing. She stood on her spot without blinking. He stared directly at her. "You can't stay here by yourself."

"I must be here for some time."

"Blossom" he pulled her to his body and kissed her. The kunoichi melted in his arms. "I won't leave you to stay alone" he whispered against her ear before taking her earlobe between his teeth. She meowed softly. "Sakura I will get you in our room and not let you out nor anyone in for a long time" he told her in a growl.

"You must go back to be check…"

"The best way for me o heal is what you did last night" he smirked. Her cheeks were burning. She jumped away from him.

The woman took some seconds to regain calmness. "You're heading back and that's my last word" she spoke in her Captain voice. Before he couls argue, she added "The Hokage put me as leader of both of our teams."

….

I know it's taken some. I hope you like it. Please review.


	41. Chapter 41

D: I don't own Naruto. None of the outfits are mine either.

She spent one more month at the academy. She had taught her students with the toughest of technics. She had the worst fame as a teacher around the place. It was one day after most of her students had fainted or come close to death when the Principal had asked to speak to her at his office.

"You know how long I've asked you to come here to teach. You are definitely the best but I can't have most of the ninjas coming here, dying. If you agree I would like to change your position. How about we put you as an alternative extra training? For now I need them to recover."

"I'm thankful for your offer and I would be more than glad to keep teaching but I'm sure your students won't take my class for a while. I'm heading back to my village. We'll be in touch."

….

She got home as fast as she could, not stopping once for rest. All the kunoichi wanted was to be in her husband's arms.

She was greeted in the Gates to the Hyuga property by two ANBUs. The woman went right ahead to the house she shared with Neji. She found a maid on her way that told her the young Hyuga was in the library with Hiashi, waiting for dinner to be served. Sakura ordered the maid not to tell him she was back nor anyone else.

She had a quick shower and got herself in a nice brown dress appropriate for dinner. Then she went back to the main house fast. She was found on the hallway by her cousins that were late because of training.

"Sakura chan" the two girls hugged her.

"Nii san will be happy" she was dragged to the dining room by the excited Hyugas.

"Look who we found?" asked Hanabi making all the people around the table turned their heads towards the door.

"Welcome home Sakura sama" greeted Hiashi.

"Thank you" the woman smiled and walked in the direction of her husband. She could see the happiness hidden in Neji's eyes. He moved the chair for her to sit and caressed her shoulder lovingly, without anyone else noticing, before going back to his own sit. She was polite and sweet during the meal. She spoke with everyone who spoke to her, even children. The family was happy to have her there; even the young Captain ANBU was more relaxed than usual. After dinner the kids asked Sakura to tell them a story.

It was a nice night so everyone agreed to sit outside to listen to the kunoichi. She sat in front of her favorite cherry blossom tree like last time. The young woman kept the little ones entertained for a couple of hours until it was bedtime. One by one the parents took their respective child to their rooms.

Then Neji sat next to her on the bench. Sakura rested her head against his shoulder. His uncle and cousins left them in the garden. "I can't believe I finally have you in my arms." He held her waist careful not to do it with too much strength. He wasn't sure if she was hurt in some way and hadn't taken care of it yet.

"I want to stay like this with you, never having to leave" she was playing with his fingers.

"Babe, do you know in some days is our anniversary?" she smiled sadly before nodding. "Love I want to share the most special day together. Blossom I would like us to be a normal couple, never to be pulled apart. Please don't be sad" she stood up slowly and smiled tiredly.

"Let's go to bed love, I haven't slept in a while" she confessed. He took her hand letting his wife know he would follow her to the end of the world.

….

"Neji!" they were woken by loud shouting. Both of the shinobi reacted on their instincts and were in their living room in seconds. Naruto came running through their door breathing hard and with a scared expression on his face.

"Hide me!" Neji was furious.

"Out Naruto!"

"You can't be that mean. Help me, Sasuke wants to kill me!"

"What did you do?" asked Sakura calmly.

"I dyed his uniforms and clothes orange" he laughed lowdly.

"Where are you dobe?!" Sasuke went inside the house followed by Shikamaru, Kakashi and Asuma. The Uchiha was wearing orange like Naruto. Sakura thought it was funny but didn't laugh because she knew how angry Neji was. As soon as they were standing in front of the couple, time seemed to stop and their mouths ended up hanging, even Kakashi's behind his mask. Neji jumped in front of his wife, realizing they were both in their sleeping clothes.

"Calm down love" she hugged him from behind, knowing full well her husband was ready to kill the five shinobi in front of them. The feeling of her soft body against him was so arousing but he hated them for interrupting his time with his woman and her well deserve rest.

Hiashi came inside the house seconds later. Naruto had been in the garden delivering a message from his father when the Uchiha had come followed by the other three and the hunting had begun. When the Hyuga leader had seen they were headed in the direction of his nephew's house, he knew things might turn bloody if he didn't intervene.

"Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Asuma and Sasuke san I'm sure you can wait for Neji outside" said Hiashi as a command. The five men left the house fast. They knew making two Hyugas angry wasn't a good thing.

"Thank you Hiashi sama" said Sakura behind the young Hyuga.

"You are welcome Sakura sama. You should go back to bed. I'm sure you haven't slept much in some time."

"I guess my husband has to go speak with his friends so I'll probably go get ready for the day. Excuse me please" she left the room to go to their bedroom.

ida, the Uchiha had come and the hunting had begun. shi' ….

Sakura was sitting in a comfy chair in their bedroom with her feet up. She was wearing a nice winter, grey dress. The kunoichi was having a cup of tea while waiting for her husband's friends to leave. She was thinking about his proposal from the night before. There had been special things inside the box from her wedding dress she hadn't showed him yet. Maybe on their anniversary she could try.

"Love?" she smiled without moving. "Here you are" he carried her and sat her on his lap after sitting were she had been. The kunoichi put her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down softly to have a kiss. He smiled.

"What did you do to Naruto?"

"Minato sama came to take matters into his own hands."

"You have to admit Sasuke Uchiha looked funny in orange" she giggled. The young Hyuga loved to listen how she laughed.

"It was funny."

"Neji kun I was thinking…" she bit her lip.

"Yes?" he asked softly, trying to encourage her to continue.

"I do want us to have special time for us in our anniversary, maybe just the two of us?" she looked at his eyes with hope. He took her mouth with his own.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" she blushed and smiled.

"What else did you have in mind?"

"Maybe I shall keep it as a secret" he said with a thoughtful expression.

"Don't be mean" she asked with sad eyes.

"I was just joking babe" he smirked. "I was thinking maybe we could have a nice breakfast before going to skate or skiing, then have a sleigh ride, later have something quick for lunch to have dessert in a new place I'm sure you'll like, we can go to the Hokage mountain to enjoy the sun set together, then go back home and if you agree we can enjoy a warm bath together" he whispered the last part in her ear, making her meowed at the implication of his words. Sakura felt wet in between her legs; she couldn't help how much her husband affected her. "Lastly we could watch the stars holding each other. What do you think?" he kept whispering. Sakura was breathing hard. Her heart was biting fast.

"I like the plan" she said in a whisper of her own.

He truly smiled just for her and kissed her neck. She rested her head on his chest happy. This man was everything she needed to feel alive.

….

Ibiki had just finished obtaining information from a spy. The technics and equipment the pink haired recommended were really helpful. The girl was sitting in front of him in that moment. He had been thinking about her career and how valuable she was for ANBU.

"I want you to consider joining the interrogation area of ANBU or maybe the intelligence."

"You're really kind to want me in your team sensei but I'm afraid I'll have to decline" she was polite.

"Why?" Ibiki had a raised eyebrow.

"For my status in the village I must be available any time for any kind of mission doing whatever must be done. Minato sama takes that decision for me" she explained.

"You should still work in a specific area here" tried again the older man.

"You know I have an office in the building and I've just been there once, when it was showed to me. I've been more times here at yours."

"Sakura I think there's more for you in the ninja wor…" she raised her hand making him stop.

"Please don't go there. To tell you the truth, for the first time in my life I feel truly happy even if I'm here in Konoha. Let's not spoil it with whatever thing that can come from the future."

"Fine" the shinobi gave up. "Do you and Neji have any plans for the holidays?" he changed the topic.

"We haven't spoken about it. You see, our anniversary is some days before and we have focused on that" she smiled softly.

"That's nice" he smiled too. "Are you going somewhere?"

"We hope to spend the day together, that's all."

"I hope to at least see you for Christmas" he told her in a parental-tone.

"Be sure of that" she answered sweetly.

"I'm sure Tsunade, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina and Eita sama will want to see you too."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Kiddo is something bugging you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's…"

"Ibiki sama the Hokage is here to speak with you" said his assistant through the door.

"I should leave" she said and got out. The kunoichi greeted Minato on her way to the corridor.

She was walking in the hall when an idea came to her mind. Sakura directed herself towards her husband's office. She hid her chakra before knocking.

"Come in" it was the strong voice of the ANBU Captain. He kept his eyes on some papers he was checking. She tried not to giggle.

"I was looking for my husband Neji Hyuga, do you know where can I find him?" in seconds he was kissing her, this time she did giggled.

"It's odd seeing you in the ANBU headquarters darling."

"Ibiki sensei asked me to come. He wants to see us in the holidays."

"Maybe we could do some sort of reunion with everyone that cares for us?"

"That's a great idea love. Then I thought to come here to see you and ask if you want to have lunch with me, unless you are too busy."

"I'm never busy for you" they went out hand in hand.

….

Sakura looked at the clothes she had decided to wear during her anniversary. She felt so nervous. Would Neji like it? Again the concern was present in her body. The big day was closer by the second. She couldn't stop thinking what else could she get.

That afternoon she had a shopping date with Ino, Hinata and Shizune. Maybe they could help her get better prepared.

They chose jeans, a warm long sweater with a long warm coat, nice boots with matching hat, scarf and gloves. It was perfect for the first part of the day with Neji. After, she would wear a matching coat over her special nightgown. She hoped he likes it.

…

The kunoichi didn't want to move from where she was. His body was so warm and the sensation of safety that he gave her was exactly what she needed.

The woman felt kisses against her neck and cheeks. "Love, I know you're awake blossom. Open your eyes Sakura."

"Only if you give me a good kiss" he smirked and leaned down to join his lips with hers. The kiss was full of passion and love, making the girl moaned below her husband. She finally opened her eyes while regaining her breath.

"Happy anniversary my sweet Sakura" he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Happy anniversary for you too my handsome Neji" she smiled.

"We have plans beautiful, so we must get up. I promise we can come back to bed later if you want" he said flirtingly. Her smile became wider and the kunoichi kissed him once more before jumping out of bed.

She got dressed inside the bathroom with the outfit the girls had chosen for her. She found Neji looking truly handsome. Sakura stood on her tip toes to kiss him. The Hyuga liked seeing her comfortable around him.

Neji took her to a comfy warm dinner where they shared their breakfast joking and feeding the other. It was a good change for both of them. Everyone was shocked to see the great Hyuga in public with someone so close, even if it was his wife.

….

Skiing was fun for both ninjas. They even tried snowboarding. It became a raise in the tallest mountains. "You won't catch me!" shouted the rosette playfully.

"We'll see about that blossom" he moved himself causing the board to go faster. When he was close enough, he jumped her and they ended up laughing on the snow.

"It was so much fun!" she smiled like she had that time they had milkshakes.

"The day is not over yet. We should go now for the next activity in our agenda babe" he helped her up.

Neji took his wife to a Hyuga property she had never been to. In the entrance there was a beautiful sleigh pulled by two enormous with horses. The cherry blossom felt so happy. She climbed their transportation with her husband's hand. He sat next to her and pulled a blanket on their bodies while hugging. The sleigh began moving and the kunoichi squealed in excitement.

"This is so wonderful!" her face was the mirror of innocence and Neji loved knowing he had caused her happiness.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I had never done anything like this. I love watching the snow with you" he leaned down to claim her lips and a beautiful kiss.

They enjoy the ride smiling and holding the other in silence. They had something so strong that words were not needed between them to let the other know what they were truly feeling. Even the temperature felt warm around them. Sakura leaned her body against his and Neji held her lovingly.

The couple spent some hours in the sleigh before going to have lunch. Sakura kept smiling the whole way to the restaurant where they would eat. It was an elegant Italian restaurant. It was an exclusive place. Neji was given a reservation with so little time because of who he was.

They were led to their table fast. It was decorated with a romantic candle in the middle. The rosette had a big smile on her mouth. Her husband helped her to sit and then went to his own chair in front of her.

"I can't believe we're here. Tsunade sama had told me about this place but she said it was almost impossible to get a reservation."

"Not for a Hyuga blossom" he smirked.

"I love you" it came out of her lips so spontaneous that the only thing he was able to do to answer was kiss her.

They ate their dishes sharing and feeding the other. They made small talk as if suddenly they had become a normal couple. The woman seemed carefree. The only person on her mind was the man in front of her.

He felt as if the only obligation he had was to make the woman in front of him happy and he would gladly put his soul into fulfilling that task. She was the only person that matter for him. He knew he couldn't live without her.

At the end of their meal he asked her to dance with him. She took his hand graciously. The song playing for the couples was slow, romantic. Their bodies fit nicely against each other. Suddenly both of them felt full of need for the whole contact with the other's skin. Both ninjas were burning up. Sakura began panting, feeling dizzy. The whole world was spinning for her, she needed fresh air.

"Please love, let's go" she spoke holding herself from him while hiding her face from his eyes. Neji would have used his byakugan if he had felt out of himself too. He was going nuts for the woman in his arms. He was starving for her.

"Yes… I'll just… pay the check" he went back to the table and left money to cover for everything. Then he went outside to meet her.

Sakura was trying to pull air into her lungs. Neji felt the same way too. After some minutes, the cold helped them to regain control on their bodies.

"We're missing dessert love" he spoke with a gentle smile.

"You had somewhere in mind didn't you?" she took her ANBU stand.

"Yes, come on" he took her hand gently and walked with her following. They were quiet the whole way.

…

Her mouth was slightly open when a piece of chocolate cake was set in front of her. Her husband cut a little bit with a fork and put it close to her face. She ate it feeling in heaven just from the taste.

"I had never had anything this good Neji" she had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were closed.

"I was sure you'd like it my darling."

"May I try what you ordered?" she asked with puppy eyes. Neji kissed her and pushed his plate close to her. He had ordered a white chocolate cupcake.

She took a small piece and meowed at the taste. "Oh love it's so good."

"Maybe we could come back here but only if you want to" the Hyuga smirked.

"Of course, I would love to come again" she had stars in her eyes. She leaned to kiss him.

….

I hope you like it. I've been really busy with school.

Please review. I want to know what you think. Thank you for reading.


	42. Chapter 42

D: I don't own Naruto. None of the outfits are mine either.

The sun set was so romantic being between his arms. She hadn't been able to stop smiling. They had been so calm. Suddenly Neji began tickling her. She was laughing so hard her stomach was hurting. She had roll to the floor and he was over her still attacking.

"Please Neji…" she tried to convince him.

"Please what babe?" it was hard for her to breath, she was close to tears and her laughing was hard.

"S… s… stop!" he did as told and watched her while she regained her composure.

"You're evil" she pouted.

He leaned close to her ear. "Maybe I can make it up to you rubbing your back in warm bath" her throat became dry.

They appeared in the Hyuga garden. Neji took her in his arms and carried her to their house. He put her down inside their bedroom. Both of them took off their coats and began putting their clothes together and their towels.

Sakura prepared the water in the bathtub. She shivered the minute she felt Neji standing behind her. He put his hands around her and helped her undress. His arms were naked so she figured he had already taken his clothes off.

She ended up naked in front of him, so as always she got into the tub with her back to him. He sat behind her, careful not to make her uncomfortable. She closed her eyes and rested her body against his, relaxing.

He began rubbing her shoulders in a massage. Her body was full of tension. He moved her hair to the side and began kissing her neck. Sakura moaned. He continued until she was completely relaxed.

Then Neji began working on washing her hair. "Will you let me do the same for you?" she asked.

"If you want to love but maybe we can do it another time because now we should bath fast. The water is becoming cold and I don't want you getting sick."

"Darling if we hurry can we still watch the stars?" she asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Of curse babe" he smirked.

…

He left the bathroom before her because Hiashi had asked for his presence in the main house library. Sakura was waiting him in the porch of their house wearing a robe on her special outfit and getting more nervous by the second.

She jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura?" Neji asked knowing well she never acted like that.

"I'm… sorry love" she apologized biting her lip. She was never this uncomfortable around him. The Hyuga thought it was weird. "Is everything ok with your uncle?"

"He told me we have a meeting in some days with the Hokage and the rest of the clans" she nodded. He lifted her face and kissed her lightly trying to understand what was wrong with her. Sakura needed a little bit more so she used her tongue to get inside his mouth and make the kiss more passionate. Watching the stars didn't seem as such a good idea any more. Neji pushed her down slowly and climbed over her to have a better kiss.

They pull apart when the need for air was too much. "Stars look good behind you" giggled Sakura playfully. He smiled for her before helping her sit in front of him. He put his arms around her body. They stayed in silence for some time just enjoying their time together.

Neji took Sakura's hand and brought it against his lips. The way he was watching her made her shiver. She began feeling hot again and full of need. He crashed his lips against hers roughly. Sakura melted in his arms feeling his hands going up and down her back. He needed to feel more of her so he pull opened the robe and pushed it away. She looked up when he stopped kissing her. **"He doesn't like my outfit?"** she felt worst with that thought.

Her skin became scarlet at the way he was watching her. His eyes showed all the lust he felt for her and how he wanted to devour her.

"We should head inside" he spoke with a growl. She obeyed knowing Neji was trying his hardest to stay in control of his actions. As soon as the door was closed she felt her back touch the wall hard and his lips crashed against hers. She felt his shaft pushing roughly against her leg, she blushed darker.

Suddenly he was standing some space away from her. Sakura looked at him with a questioning look. "Why did you pull apart Neji?" she asked becoming upset.

"Blossom please, listen to me." He put his hand on his cheek. "Are you sure you want me to go on?" she nodded shyly. "I know this is your first time. I want you to truly enjoy it. Please allow me to make it perfect."

"I don't want to disappoint you."

He smiled softly "I'm the one worried about disappointing you. I want you to like this new part of our relationship Sakura" he kissed her softly wanting her to relax and let him show her how much he loved her. He carried her to their bedroom without stopping the kiss. As soon as they were inside, their shield covered their room.

Neji put her on the bed carefully and rested next to her. His lips went down to her neck; kissing and biting on some places, the girl couldn't stop moaning. She was feeling hot. Neji's hand went to Sakura's leg going up to her thigh, he rubbed her center making her wet, even if it was over her panties. The kunoichi moaned harder without realizing. They stood up and Neji took the time to let her nightgown fall down by pulling the straps while kissing her. Then he slipped her panties off too. When they pull apart immediately Sakura covered herself with her arms and turned around. She felt ashamed. He hugged her to his naked body. "Love, you keep hiding from me. Don't you know I love you more than anything in this world?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that not knowing how to act makes me nervous." Slowly she let her arms fall down and allowed her husband to turn her around. Neji watched her body memorizing every inch of skin as she did with his body. His member was so big and thick. She felt a little scared. His hands went carefully to her weight her big round breasts. He remembered having touch them slightly before but never like this. When he met her, her body had been that of a child just growing. Now she was a grown woman. He used his thumb to caress her nipples, they harden at the contact. Sakura couldn't stop moaning or becoming wet. All her body felt like burning. One of his hands stayed in place, while the other went down leaving to the place between her legs. "Love you're dripping" he whispered huskily in her ear. Neji pushed her legs open a little and rubbed her with his harden member.

"Neji" she called his name with need. He wanted to go slow but listening her voice in that tone was making him loose control. He used his fingers to open her inner walls and slowly inserted a finger. It was hard for him, she was too tight. It hurt her a little bit. He moved his finger in and out first slowly and then faster. When the Hyuga felt it was time, he inserted another finger. She came shouting his name loudly.

He leaned her down and kissed her. Then he went down kissing her neck, shoulders, sucking her breast, going down to her belly and getting to her inner legs. He began licking her. The pink haired went wild at the feeling of his wet tongue inside her. "Blossom you're so good" she pushed his head closer; it felt really good to have him doing this. She felt so close to her second climax, her husband knew this too so he stopped. He went back to kiss her wanting the woman to try herself.

Neji separated her legs and carefully position himself at her entrance. He looked at her eyes searching for approval. The kunoichi smiled shyly and he pushed forward while leaning down to kiss her again. He swallowed her sobs in his mouth and felt the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She was too tight and he was too big and thick for her. They waited for some seconds before Sakura felt comfortable and began moving. Both of them had waited so long for this that finally becoming one was perfect. Neji began moving with her at first it was slow and then they became full of need for each other so they went faster by the second until they came shouting each other's name. He pulled himself out of her and covered their bodies with a blanket. She rested her head on his chest and he had an arm around her body.

"It was awesome" he whispered with a smirk, she blushed darkly.

"I love you" he caressed her back up and down with a smile on his face.

"I love you too Neji kun" she answered back lovingly. He kissed her forehead and held her even closer "sleep babe, don't fight against your tiredness. I promise to be holding you when you wake up." She finally allowed her eyelids to close. He watched her lovingly for some minutes before falling asleep too.

….

Her body ached. She wasn't sure if she could fix all of her injures, her chakra was too low. At least the child below her was fine for the moment. "Darling we're going to move somewhere safe. Close your eyes and hold yourself from my neck." The little kid did as told. The woman began moving, making sure to avoid the attacks being thrown her way to hurt the boy between her arms. She moved in the direction of the safe house. She tried to keep moving even if after each step she felt her body closer to collapsing.

In the door she found Shikamaru waiting for all of them. She put the kid in the shinobi's arms. "No!" the boy wanted to go back to her but she needed to try to heal herself or die. The genius was shocked to see her in such a bad shape. For the first time in his life he wasn't sure what to do next.

"Is the other team here?" her voice was shaky.

"No" answered the Nara man without being able to take his eyes from her form.

"I'll be in my room. I want no interruptions. Don't allow Neji to come and keep the boy away too" the woman wasn't sure what was going to happen with her. She was in too much pain.

….

"I got here some time ago and you haven't stopped talking nonsense. What are you hiding Shikamaru?" Neji was excellent at reading people. "You should better say it now. Either way I'll know." The strategist sighed. "She's going to kill me" he confessed and allowed himself to fall on the couch. He stared at his eyes. "Your wife is taking care of her injuries right now. She got badly burned while bringing the kid here" Neji's face was unreadable.

"Where is Sakura?"

"In your bedroom."

"You are my friend but if you ever dare to hide from me anything concerning her, you'll regret it. As soon as Tsunade gets here, sent her to see us" the Hyuga left the library. He walked fast towards the room. Neji made sure no one else was around before going in. She was sitting in the bed with her naked back to him, it was full of burns. She was focused using her healing chakra but he could see without his byakugan, it hurt her and it was hard. The kunoichi had little energy left.

He walked silently towards her; he put his hand on her shoulder. She covered her breasts with her arms, breathing hard and turned her head to him. "Neji" she said avoiding his eyes almost in a whisper. He pulled her to him and used his own chakra to heal her.

"Tell me what to do."

"I'm not sure it will work" her body was heavy.

"Please love, don't give up. I need you" her eyelids were closing slowly.

"Help me… to… to g… go inside… the… the tube… water helps… chakra to… to heal b… better" she wasn't sure if oxygen was going inside her lungs anymore.

Neji took her in his arms and went directly to the bathroom adjoin to their bedroom. "Please hold on" he begged her. Sakura was fighting against death for him. He filled the tube with warm water and put her inside.

"Use… your… your chak… chakra like… Tsu… Tsunade taught… you" Neji truly hoped it worked. He focused completely on her, not sure if he was doing things correctly.

He got to a moment where he was close to losing faith. He was pushed away. "Leave!" ordered Tsunade and without a second thought she began working on her student.

In his room were Jiraiya and Eita with worried expressions on their faces. He moved to the window praying Kami for his wife.

….

Eita ran fast. Damn it, if he was late something bad was going to happen to him. Why did he let those kids in the bar distract him?

"Wait for me old man" at least he wasn't the only one running late.

"Who are you calling old pervert? What is your excuse?"

"I was doing some research for my next book… Ouch!"

"I should take your head off!" Tsunade was running next to them.

"Haha you're late too!" both men said at the same time. She hit them hard.

"Stop acting like children and get moving!" They found more ninjas that were late too on the way, including Kakashi. All of the guests arrived almost behind them.

In the garden Sakura was sitting with a beautiful white eyed baby. It was a wonderful site. Neji was sitting next to the kunoichi holding her. The little girl was happy playing with the woman's hands and the pink haired kept her eyes on her.

"She is lovely, don't you think Neji kun?"

"You look gorgeous together my blossom" he kissed her cheek. The girl giggled and Sakura smiled.

"What's going on here?" asked Ibiki with a raised eyebrow.

"Whose baby is that?" asked Shikamaru.

"Merry Christmas" smiled the kunoichi softly. All their friends came around her to see the baby in her arms.

"Neji what's the meaning of this?" Eita wanted to know too.

"TEME!" came the shout of a furious blond from the door. The little began to cry angrily.

"Excuse me" Sakura stood up and left with the baby.

Everyone turned to look at Naruto and began laughing. "Teme you did this to me!" he was dressed in a pink suit. Minato and Kushina were behind trying not to laugh. Everybody else did laugh hard. "All of my clothes were like this!"

"Payback" smirked Sasuke "the color suits you." Naruto jumped on his friend ready to kill but Sakura pulled them apart.

"I would like us to have a nice, calm Christmas party instead of you too tearing apart the mansion. You can solve this later. Let's go inside" Neji took her hand and they walked inside.

"Where did you leave the baby?" asked Ino.

"With her mother" smiled the pink haired.

Neji called everyone's attention when Hiashi came inside. "Sakura and I would like to thank you all for coming. This party is meant to be for all of our friends and people we cared for. We wish you a Merry a Christmas." Everybody clapped.

The party was amazing, everybody had a great time. They danced, ate, talked, it was really good.

Sakura sat outside alone while Neji spoke with his friends. She needed the air. She was happy to see him so happy. The party had been a success now she felt a little drain.

The next morning after their first night together they had been sent to that mission. Neji's team was to go retrieve the parents and she was to go for the boy. She had been ambushed and yet she had fulfilled her part of the mission. Sakura hadn't been able to heal herself, her husband had tried his best but if it had not been for her mentor arriving just in time… well Neji wouldn't be smiling.

The pink haired had two days to organize everything for this reunion, she hadn't had time to rest and her body was claiming for it.

Until now she had always fulfilled all her missions successfully at any cost. Many times it had almost been her life. She was the best after all, she smiled for herself.

"Love are you not feeling well?"

"My knight I'm all right" he hugged her from behind. "How are our guests doing?"

"Most of them have left. The older ones are speaking with my uncle and the Hokage."

"I'm sorry I haven't given you a Christmas present."

"Blossom after what happened two days ago, the only gift I want is exactly what I have now, you in my arms" she kissed him softly.

"It's so nice to see you two are very much in love" said Kushina.

"You'll be the main characters for my next book!" Jiraiya was drawing excitedly on a notebook. Eita hit him.

"Sakura we were thinking about when we arrived" began explaining her sensei.

"You looked like a wonderful family with that baby" said Minato.

"I wouldn't mind grandchildren" smiled Tsunade. Neji felt angry. He hated them trying to control his and Sakura's lives.

"It would be wise for both clans to have a heir" Hiashi explained. Sakura put her hand on her husbands to calm him.

"Neji and I thank you all for your concern. We'll take your opinion into consideration and who knows, maybe we'll have our own soon" she was polite.

"Now if you'll excuse us" both of them stood up and took a couple of steps before the kunoichi began feeling dizzy. Neji held her carefully. Tsunade went to check on her immediately.

"I just need to sleep; I'll be well in the morning." Neji took her to her room and held her against his body all night long making sure she wouldn't disappear.

….

The snow had fallen heavily. Everything around Konoha was covered in white. Thanks to Neji winter had become her favorite time of the year. She smiled every time she remembered their date. It had been like magic.

She shook her head. In that moment she had to focus on her training. Her body moved with the wind like one. Elements had to be an ally to a ninja, not an enemy.

Neji came out of the house looking for his wife. She hadn't been there when he woke up. The shinobi was going to teach her a lesson. Was it so hard for her to understand he didn't like her leaving the bed before he opened his eyes?

He saw a snowball pass in front of him. **"What the heck?"** he thought. That's when he paid attention to all the Hyuga children throwing snowballs, some normal, other with chakra, to Sakura that was avoiding them. She didn't attack back. The kunoichi wouldn't hurt any of the boys or girls of the family.

"She said she needed some help with her training" explained Hiashi. "You know how much the kids in our family love her, they wanted to spend time with her. Sakura accepted their help." The man smirked. "You'll have to compete for her attention."

"Nh" was the young man's only answer.

The next thing was fast. Sakura flip back, took a snowball covering it with her chakra and threw directly to Hiashi's face. She smirked when it hit the older Hyuga. The rest of the Hyugas around stared with open mouths. Neji wanted to laugh but resisted the urge.

"This calls for revenge" Hiashi took his own snowball and chased the kunoichi. Everybody was in shocked to see the older man acting like a child.

Sakura moved fast avoiding everyone's attacks. She hadn't stopped even when she sensed the adult. He was a skillful ninja so she had to stay alert. When the kunoichi was sure she was some meters away, she threw another snowball to her uncle in law.

"Sakura!" The woman put chakra on her feet and jumped to a tree. Finally Hiashi had an excellent angle to hit her and threw the snowball mixed with chakra her way, making the clone disappear immediately.

"Good morning love" Sakura kissed Neji's cheek smiling "it was a great training" she giggled.

….

Here is the next one. I'm sorry for taking so long, but school has kept me busy.

I had fun writing some parts of this chapter.

The link to the outfit she wore for their night together will be in my profile, it's not mine.

I'm closer to the end and I'm not sure what to do next. I don't if to write a sequel, a new fanfic, both or maybe nothing else. Please review so I can take a decision and please tell me if you like how things are going.

I'll try to update faster.


	43. Chapter 43

D: I don't own Naruto. None of the outfits are mine either.

Minato was so nervous while explaining the whole situation to her. Many thoughts were going through his head. Konoha needed her services in a S-class mission. He wasn't sure if she'd come back alive.

"I need you to take care of the Kazekage and siblings as their bodyguard. Members of the Akatsuki have been spotted near by spying on him. We have reasons to suspect they will attempt against his life. As you know he is a very important ally for us, so being the best I have I need you to make sure he's safe" she smirked like the ANBU she was.

"It would have been foolish of me to think the games and the free time was forever. When am I leaving?"

"Actually he must be arriving to Konoha in an hour along with his siblings to welcome the New Year here. He is our guest. As you know, my son and Gaara san are good friends. Naruto has many plans for them to enjoy the festivities along with their friends in the village. You'll have to wear your whole ANBU outfit all the time. I need you to be ready in case of anything. No one can know you are the one taking care of the Kazekage so you'll have to wear this mask" he put it in front of her. The design of the face was different from hers. "Tell the Hyuga's you'll be leaving the village for a mission and you don't know when you're coming back. You'll be staying here with the Kazekage and his siblings in the guests' rooms in the tower. Sakura you know how important this is. Go home now; I want you back here in half an hour."

….

The siblings were glad to see their friends. The red headed wasn't too happy for the babysitter but he understood the reasons for it.

They were immediately taken to the Hokage tower to rest from their long trip. Sakura stayed close by every second. She kept silence and alert the whole time.

Naruto kept speaking excitedly the whole way, telling his friends all the plans he had for them. Minato and Kushina invited the guests for dinner at home that night.

The rooms in the Hokage tower were very comfy. Temari went for a shower, Kankuro went to have a nap and Gaara needed some time just to rest from the trip after talking with the Hokage. Sakura had a room for her use too yet she wouldn't spend much time there because of her mission.

….

The next day for lunch, Minato had chosen a comfy restaurant instead of letting Naturo drag them to the ramen stand. All of the rookies were there, they were happy to have their friends from Suna in Konoha.

Sakura had to keep her chakra hidden the whole time. She couldn't risk any of the shinobi being there, recognizing her. She kept a close eye on the Kazekage with her mind focused on her mission.

Everybody was talking excitedly, enjoying themselves. The ninjas had so much to catch up on. The first thing Naruto did was challenge the Kazekage to a fight. Then all the other shinobi except the usually quiet ones joined the conversation. Kankuro and Koji were enjoying the food so much together. Temari, Hinata, Ino and Ten Ten were taking about fashion.

"Where's your beautiful wife Neji san?" asked Kankuro "I thought you would bring her with you."

"On a mission" he answered in his serious, bored tone.

"I see her absence has you in a bad mood" joked Temari. Sakura tried to keep that thought away. Her mind had to be on the mission. "What a shame she isn't here. She was so nice when you were in Suna. You should take her to visit us some time. Right Kankuro, Gaara?" the puppet master nodded.

"It would be an honor to have you two as guests" said Gaara honestly.

"I'll tell her as soon as she is back."

"You can come for the art festival next year!" Temari had become an instant friend of Sakura when they had been in the land of sand last time.

"Hey, what about us?!" asked Naruto.

"Everybody is invited to the festival except you Naruto" accused Temari. "Last time you made such a mess Gaara had a hard time putting everything back together." The blond became pale remembering what had really happened and began laughing stupidly.

"We should head to the training grounds!" was the only thing Naruto could think off to change the topic.

"I don't know why you're so eager to go if you are still going to lose dobe"

"Shut up teme!" Gaara used his sand to stop Naruto from jumping on the Uchiha and causing a mess in the restaurant.

"Troublesome blond" Shikamaru looked as bored as ever of Naruto's antics.

"Excuse us; we are heading in the direction of boutiques." The girls left fast. Sakura made sure a clone of her was following the four kunoichis.

….

"There's a noticeable change in your mood when she isn't around." Shikamaru was next to Neji watching the others fight. "We would all like her to be here."

"Nh."

"I know how much she means to you."

"Nh."

"I know you two had plans to spend New Year festivities together."

"Nh"

"How troublesome is taking to you." Sakura wanted to giggle but stopped herself. She knew the Nara wanted to help his friend but Neji was stubborn. The Hyuga wouldn't let anyone intrude.

Both, Neji and her thought of their relationship as the most private part of their lives. They only liked sharing with each other. She wanted so much to let her husband know she was there.

The kunoichi focused back on the fight. She knew how strong were Naruto and Gaara. Most likely they would have to stay there for some time. There was snow covering everything around them. The cold weather wasn't common for the Kazekage, it might give the blond an advantage and finish the fight faster or maybe not.

"Do we know you?" asked Sasuke next to her. She ignored him, he was too nosy. "Terrible manners, you should be more polite. Do you know who you're taking to?" The kunoichi didn't move or made a noise. She kept her eyes on the red headed. Sasuke stood in front of her and tried to grab her mask. **"Again"** she thought and took a stepped aside.

"I would be thankful if you didn't try to harass my bodyguard" Gaara was behind the Uchiha.

"Come on teme, fight me!" Naruto had too much energy.

"Aren't you tired of good shinobis kicking your ass dobe?" the two shinobi were fighting like little kids as always.

"Gaara didn't win, it was a tie!"

"I meant me!" shouted Sasuke from a tree.

"They are so boring" said Kankuro. "Every time we come to Konoha or they go to Suna is the same thing."

….

After some time of watching Sasuke and Naruto fighting against each other without stopping, the other shinobi got bored. So they went to have tea in the Nara household.

Being an escort had never been Sakura's favorite kind of mission. She thought of it as boring, having to follow her care wherever he or she went wasn't too interesting until something happened. Besides she was supposed to be on holidays.

She kept her attention on reading the energy around her. Chakras in the Nara clan had a special signature as every clan did. During one of her trainings she had to learn about chakra from different families, including some of their technics. It was very interesting.

For some seconds she looked at the three men sitting around the table. The rest of their friends had gone home. Kankuro had gone to see what his sister was up to accompanied by another clone from her. Shikamaru was an excellent strategist, respected by every ANBU. Gaara was the amazing Kazekage, even if in a time his people had feared him, now they adored him because he protected his village and made sure everybody had a good life. He was just a leader. The last was her beloved husband. He was so strong, an excellent ANBU Captain, his family loved and respected him, she loved him dearly. She was so happy to be his wife. He had taught her so much including the fact that she had the right to live.

She kept her posture straight. Minato would speak to her when they went back to the Hokage tower.

Gaara spent some more time talking to the other men before deciding it was time to head back. The kunoichi walked next to him in silence.

"I must apologize to you" the red headed began talking.

"I'm sorry."

"Sakura sama I know you would rather be with your husband than taking care of me."

"It's my job."

"Minato sama knew I couldn't accept a shinobi I didn't trust around me or my siblings. I never thought he would have chosen you."

"It's a delicate situation."

"I'll have to make it up to you and Neji. He seems unhappy without you." Sakura smiled behind her mask.

"I had heard of your kindness but never experienced it firsthand. You shouldn't worry. I know my husband is your friend but he and I knew what we were getting into when we decided to get marry being ninjas."

"You are hard to read Sakura sama. Women usually wear their feeling on their sleeve, you don't. I see the rumors about you are true."

"I'm nothing special" she smiled. "Gaara sama please thank your sister for the invitation and tell her my husband and I would be more than glad to have you as our guests in the Hyuga household as soon as all of this is over." The red haired gave her a small smile and nodded.

"We'll be more than happy to accept your invitation, thank you."

"Gaara I've been looking for you, let's go have ramen!" Naruto was full of bruises and dried blood.

"How is the Uchiha?"

"Almost the same" the blond was laughing hard. Sakura wanted to kill them herself. He would have to go to the hospital for treatment, she couldn't let him know who she was or all Konoha would know by midnight. Gaara didn't seem happy either. In a second a fist of sand had knocked the son of the Hokage. Then the sand was caring the shinobi.

…

Minato was furious with his son. Sakura had to take care of his injuries in the Hokage tower. Then the young unconscious shinobi was taken to the Namizake compound. His father would have time to think for the perfect punishment.

Kankuro and Temari had been arguing for a while in the kitchen about what they wanted to eat. The kunoichi had been there but she had left as soon as Temari had put her hand on a knife. She didn't want to end up being in the middle.

Sakura was sitting in her bedroom that night. She was alert for anything the siblings needed or whatever went on around the tower.

Someone nocked her door. "Come in" she answered.

"Good night Sakura sama."

"Good night Gaara sama. May I help you?"

"I wanted to know how you are."

"I'm fine thank you" she wasn't sure why he was asking.

"I'm sorry if my siblings' behavior made you uncomfortable."

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"They tend to be childish."

"It's alright." He sighed as if he wanted to say something else but couldn't.

"Sakura sama dinner is ready, will you accompany us?"

"I'll be there, I won't eat. I can't take my mask off. No body besides you and the Hokage should know I'm still in Konoha. Kankuro or Temari san might tell someone by accident and it would only complicate my mission."

"You can't be without eating. I assure you they won't say anything" he offered his hand to her.

"I'm not dressed properly Gaara sama" he gave her a small smile.

"You look fine to me" she took his hand ready to have dinner.

"Gaara if you're not here in five seconds I will let Kankuro eat your portion!" shouted Temari impatiently.

"I went to retrieve our guest" the two look at the door of the dining room and were left with their mouths hanging.

"It's been you the whole time Sakura sama?" Temari was shocked.

"Yes Temari san."

"Now that you know, you can't say anything about her being our bodyguard."

"Why? You saw Neji today. He's miserable without her" said Kankuro while digging his plate. Temari hit him in the head.

"Stop talking with your mouth full. It's disgusting!" then she turned to her younger brother. "You know he is right."

"No, you can't tell anybody. Her identity is to remain hidden, that's an order."

"Come on Gaara. I'm sure she would rather be with her husband than with us."

"Temari it's not her choice. She has a mission to fulfill."

"I can't believe you…"

"Temari please it's enough." The young kunoichi spoke with a calm voice. "Your brother is right, this is my job and that's it. If my presence makes you so uncomfortable then its better if I leave you to have dinner. Excuse me" she left to go give some rounds in the Hokage tower.

Gaara was angry with his sister. He didn't eat anything either. He retired to his bedroom not without warning both of his siblings to keep their mouths shut.

….

There was bleeding coming out of her broken lip. She licked it. Her eyes became sadistic. She wanted his opponent's blood to be shed and she would be the one to do it. She smirked in the scariest way any ninja had ever done it.

Her enemy was watching her carefully. If he was to do his work right, he had to find the right moment to attack.

"I never thought it would be so much fun to try to get you. I've been tracking you for some time already but dam Eita has been playing with me. Good thing I thought about letting something to distract him at that insignificant place he calls home."

"You're not here for Gaara sama." She stated without surprise.

"I've been behind you the whole time."

"Then I'll have to agree with you. If you hadn't been smart enough to send my sensei away, I wouldn't be having so much fun. It's been a while since I had a good fight" she smirked dangerously.

"Someone like you shouldn't have been acting like a kid for so long. You have so much potential and Konoha has kept you down."

"I can think of many S-rank criminals that would agree with you but I can assure you, they won't have time to chat."

"You're sure of yourself. I like that" he did a seal and many kunais came her way from all around. As soon as the kunais staved her, the copy disappeared.

"If you're going to use that kind of technic this is going to become boring soon" the man laughed.

"I'm curious about something. Is it true Orochimaru wanted to have you as his mate?"

"Something like that" Sakura watched him seriously from her hiding spot.

"I see you didn't like the idea much. Maybe you would agree to be the mother of my child? You are good looking, intelligent, strong, excellent kunoichi "her laugh echoed all around them.

"Do you actually think I would even consider your proposal?"

"I had to try" she caught him when a dragon of water ate him. The man threw fire around her and she used lightning as her come back. The man shouted out of pain.

"You should try a different approach."

"Don't you know it's not good to mock other people?" he asked while having some trouble to stand up. She had inflicted too much damage on him.

"Bounty hunters are not such a good option to send after me" she said with a thoughtful expression.

"I haven't showed you the best of me yet" he sent two whips her way. The woman jumped but he was able to pull her down. Sakura used her katanas to attack back cutting the whips. She had her own whip to hurt his face. The kunoichi stood up fast, she began closing some of his main chakra points. Then she positioned her mouth close to his and made a genjutsu. She stepped away from the shinobi.

"Tell me, were you sent by Akatsuki?" she ordered.

"You know…" he coughed some blood. Sakura licked her lips enjoying the view "they sent you this" he allowed a scroll to fall from his hand. They had been behind her when she was a kid. Minato had thought they had forgotten about her and had kept busy with other missions.

"**Why coming back now?"** her mind was spinning. The man went her way to hit her. She responded kicking him with her leg and bringing him down afterwards. Ibiki would have to work on this man for more information.

….

Sakura was watching Ibiki work. The man hadn't known much. He had wanted to become part of the Akatsuki. It seems that they had only used him as a messenger for her to get the scroll. A group as strong would never accept someone as pathetic as him.

Yet there was something in him that had awakened some sort of want for killing. She put her hand on her forehead. What was going on?

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, how are you feeling?" Minato was standing next to her waiting patiently for her answer.

She breathed a few times before looking at the leader. "It doesn't matter how I am."

"Your husband wants to see you. He is as worried as everyone else." The pink haired paid no attention to his words.

"Have you opened the scroll yet?"

"No, I think you should do it. Let's go to your office." Every shinobi that found them in the hallways of the ANBU building, look at Sakura with upmost respect for protecting the family of the Kazekage.

Sakura locked the door before unfolding the scroll. "We've been following your trail, you are definitely the best. We'll cross paths soon. Be ready." Minato had a worried expression on his face and Sakura had an unreadable one.

….

"Love" they shared a passionate kiss. Both of them were very hot, even if the weather outside was freezing the need for each other had their bodies burning.

"Neji…" he quitted her with another hard kiss. Sakura began meowing. It was the best noise he had ever heard. He wanted to get her naked then and there.

"Ummm… Guys?" asked a blushing Hinata.

"Neji, Sakura!" it was Ino's turn.

"This is so uncomfortable!" shouted Temari.

Sakura's lips were swollen from the intensity of their make out, her eyes were a mirror of lust, her breathing was heavy and she had goose bumps.

"Can we have dinner before you two eat each other?" asked Kiba. Akamaru barked. Everybody agreed with them.

Sakura smiled sweetly to her husband before taking her sit at the table. The friends talked all through the meal. The young ANBU captain kept her thoughts else were.

At midnight Neji kissed her before everyone congratulated each other for the New Year. Even her teachers were sober enough to give her their best wishes. Gaara took this chance to thank her again for taking care of his family and him. As soon as she had some time, Sakura snuck out of the restaurant.

So much was troubling her about that man. She wanted to know more, she had so many bad feelings about what Akatsuki had in store for her. She walked feeling the wind blow against her face and arms.

She went back to reality when a jacket was put on her shoulders. "Darling your mind is somewhere else."

"Neji sometimes this job is so confusing" she spoke in a whisper.

"I agree but thanks to this job we met again" he caressed her face softly. She stood on her tip toes while putting her hands on his chest and kissed him with all the love she had for him.

In seconds they were in the Hyuga mansion. Neji had her on his arms and where on their way to their room. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies tearing their clothes away. Neji kissed her neck and left love bites everywhere he could. Sakura's nails left scratches on his chest. He position himself between her legs and pushed hard, both of them moaned loudly.

"Move fast love, I don't know how long I'll be able to hold" he grunted before obeying. Neji felt the same as she did. The Hyuga found her right nipple and began biting it and played with the left one using his hand. Sakura's nails went to his back scratching hard. Every second they felt closer to the end and the moment he plunged fully inside her she meowed before calling his name as he called hers, both of them coming at the same time.

"I love you" she told him with all her feelings shinning in her eyes and a beautiful smile on her lips. They were covered on sweat.

"I love you Sakura" he pulled her to rest on his chest. "You are definitely the BEST" he whispered with a smile before kissing her once more.

…..

This is the end. I hope you like it. If you want a sequel or a new story please write to me. I would like your opinion. Thank you for reading.


End file.
